If You Only Knew
by SweetGA07
Summary: If you only knew,I'm hanging by a thread, The web I spin for you,If you only knew sequel to Don't Fear The Reaper 2nd stories in the series
1. Chapter 1

I told you that I was going to be starting the second story right? Well here is the first chapter! I only own Jade and Jordana that's it! I hope you guys like this story. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!

"You rat bastard let us go!" shouted Jordana as she banged against the metal door.

Tara sat in the corner of the dim lightly room. It had been two weeks since Jordana had woke up in this room with Tara standing over her.

"I did that for about three days. Give it up already." Tara said with a weak voice.

Jordana hit the door once more and sighed as she looked back at Tara.

"I promise you Tara, we will get out of here." Jordana said looking at the doctor. "I won't let us die here." She added.

"I just want to go home." Tara said looking at Jordana.

Jordana agreed more then anything at this point. She wanted go home. Jordana took a seat next to Tara and Tara put her head on Jordana's shoulder.

"I will get you home to Jax." Jordana said as she looked down at Tara.

"To Jax?" Tara asked as looking at her.

Jordana nodded at the young doctor who let a smile spread across her fac.e

"Tara, the look I saw on Jax's face when he realized you were kidnapped was something I never want to see again." Jordana said looking at her. "He loves you Tara more then he loved me. I promise you when we get out of here I will make sure Gemma stays out of it." She added.

Tara nodded at her as Jordana looked around for what she could find to make a weapon of some kind. Jordana noticed that Tara was a lot small than she was when she last saw her. Hell Jordana had lost some weight but nothing major she still have a tiny stomach.

"How you feeling old man?" Jade said as she walked into the hospital room.

"Hanging in there." replied Chibs as Jade walked up to the bed. "Any news on Jordana?" He added.

Jade shook her head and noticed the look of anger in his eyes.

"For somebody who claims not to be in love with my twin, you sure as hell ask a lot of questions when any of the club or I come to visit." Jade said with a grin as Chibs looked at her. "Don't worry I won't say nothing." She added.

Chibs went to say something but stopped as Juice walked in and gave the man a smile.

"How are ya?" Juice asked as he put his arm around Jade's shoulders.

"Thank god the two of you made up." Chibs said looking up at them. "Now stay that way, the club is a much happier place." he added.

Jade just shook her head as she leaned against Juice. Juice went to say something but stopped as a knock on the door caused them to turn around.

"Hello."

"Can I help you?" Jade asked as Juice noticed Chibs get a bit uncomfortable real quick.

"I'm actually looking for Filip Telford."

Jade turned her head and looked back at Chibs who was looking a head as the woman who looked at him with a smile.

"I'm Fiona, I'm his wife."

"Wife?" asked Jade looking at the woman in front of her with a raised eye brow and a smile. "Lovely." She added.

Juice shook his head as Jade stood there shaking her head looking at Chibs.

"I think we better go." Juice said grabbing a hold of Jade's hand.

"Ya think?" Jade said looking up at him. "Oh this great, wait til she gets back." She added looking at Chibs the whole time.

Chibs gave Juice a look as Gemma walked up to the doorway and stared at the couple as they walked out. Jade stopped and looked at Gemma.

"Any news?" Jade asked as Gemma shook her head.

"I'll stay here, don't worry he can't be left alone with her." replied Gemma as she looked at the couple. "The women who scare me My third grade teacher, my mother, and that Irish bitch." She added looking at Jade.

Jade turned her attention back to the room see Chibs looking at the woman who had walked into the room.

"We've got to get back to work." Juice said looking at Gemma. "I'm sure Jade will be back up here later to relive you of your duties guard." She added.

Gemma laughed a little bit and nodded at the two of them as they walked down the hallway. She turned her attention back to the couple in the room and walked in slowly as Fiona looked up at him.

"Hello." Gemma said with a grin.

Tara closed her eyes as she leaned against the cold brick wall.

"Jordana, what are you doing?" Tara asked with closed eyes. "I'm so tired at this point." She added.

"I'm about to get us out of here." Jordana said with a grin. "I need you to stay awake just a little bit longer ok?" She added.

Tara opened her eyes slowly and looked at Jordana had some rocks by the door.

"Another thing is funny, when they kidnap people they should really make sure that they don't leave items behind." Jordana said holding up a small pocket knife. "Be ready Tara." She added.

Tara slowly pushed her body up as she held the wall due to the weakness. They had fed the girls and gave them water but it was just enough to make sure they got by to keep them alive.

"HELP US! I KNOW YOU DAMN IDIOTS WANT TO KEEP US ALIVE SO YOU DON'T HAVE MURDER OVER YOUR HEADS!" shouted Jordana as she banged on the door. "BUT TARA JUST FELL OUT! HURRY UP!" She added.

After that she took her place on the other side of the door and looked at Tara who stared at her. Within seconds the door opened and a man walked into the room and stared at Tara who was leaning against the wall. Jordana walked up behind him and stood on her tip toes and slashed the man's throat went the pocket knife.

"Not enough to do much damage." Jordana said with a grin. "But this will help it." She added.

The man turned around as Jade grabbed a sharp rock and slashed his throat again causing the wound to open wider and blood to start flowing out.

"You want to try to keep us here? I don't think so." Jordana said as she kicked him below the belt.

He fell to his knees in front of her. Jordana brought the knife back up and quickly with a lot of force slashed his neck once more. Tara covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Jordana was breathing heavy and was trying to keep her self from throwing up.

"Do you think you can kill somebody if need be to get out of here?" Jordana asked looking at Tara.

"Yea." replied Tara as she slowly walked over to Jordana.

Jordana handed Tara a bigger knife from the man on the ground. Jordana grabbed the gun he had been holding.

"Let's go home." Jordana said as she looked at her.

"Please." Tara said nodding at her weakly.

Jordana slowly opened the door to the room and was seriously hoping she would figure the way out of this place without getting either of them killed. Nodding to Tara both of them walked out of the room leaving the door open. Jordana wiped the pocket knife on her pants leg and looked around another corner and saw two men.

"Shit." Jordana said quietly. "Be ready to move Tara ok? Give me your knife." She added.

Tara nodded at her and handed Jordana the knife. Jordana took a deep breath and stepped around the corner and glared.

"HEY JACKASS!" shouted Jordana with a lot of force but weak.

Both men looked up but one quickly fell to the ground with a knife in his eye. Jordana shocked her self at the action but the other man standing there looked at with a glare.

"Oh hell no bitch, we were paid to keep you here I don't think you'll get very far."

Jordana grabbed the gun from around the corner and put it up in the air as the man charged at her and she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The man let out a scream as the bullet went into his leg. Jordana watched as he limped towards her. She pulled the trigger once more and the pulled went into his chest knocking him down to the ground. Jordana looked back at Tara who was scared more then anything.

"It's ok, when you hear the next shot come around the corner." Jordana said nodding at her.

Jordana walked up to the fallen man and kicked him in his stomach as he tried to crawl away to warn others. He flipped over and stared up at Jordana who had no emotion in her face or eyes.

"I would let you live but that would mean you would come after me I killed your boss." Jordana said as she held the gun down to his face as he trembled in fear.

She stared down at him and pulled the trigger causing his blood to spatter on her face and clothes. She shuttered a little bit as Tara walked around the corner slowly. Tara had wide eyes as she saw Jordana standing there. She nodded her head at her, Tara walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Jordana walked up to the other guy who laid on the ground motionless. She kicked his legs and he did nothing.

"I'll get it." Tara said nodding at her.

Tara walked up to the man and pulled the knife from his head and blood went every where.

"Let's get out of here." Tara said looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter :) I hope you guys like it. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy :) Thank you!**

* * *

Jordana peeked around the corner and noticed a door turned around and smiled at Tara who was getting more tired by the second.

"Only a few feet Tara and we will be out of here and we will have you with Jax." Jordana said looking at her.

"Good." replied Tara with a nod.

Jordana ran to the door and grabbed the handle and opened the door and grinned as she saw the sunlight. Tara was behind her and smiled as the wind went across her face. Walking out slowly Jordana held the door for Tara and closed it gently hoping not to make any noise.

"Where the fuck are we?" Jordana said looking around as the woods that were surrounding them.

"Not a damn clue." Tara said looking around. "There is a car, pray it has keys." She added.

Jordana held onto the gun tighter and jogged behind her. Tara opened the door of the passenger side and she pushed the driver side opened for Jordana. Jordana handed her the gun.

"NO KEYS!" shouted Tara. "What the fuck? Don't tell me we've got to go back and search those fuckers." She added.

"The hell with that, we are going to high wire this son of a bitch." Jordana replied as she bent down and pulling the covering off. "Thank you Jackson." She added.

Grabbing a hold of two tires and pulled them down. She licked her fingers then touched the two wires and smiled as the truck started to turn on. Tara was breathing a little bit calmer but let out a scream as a guy out of no where appeared next to her window.

"TARA SHOOT!" shouted Jordana as she noticed the gun the man was pulling up. "NOW!" she added.

Tara put the shot gun that Jordana had been carrying to the window and just pulled the trigger quickly causing the man to fall to the ground and blood to get on the window as well on Tara.

"oh my god!" shouted Tara as she started to hyperventilate.

Jordana sat up in the seat and put the car in gear and pressed the gas to the floor causing both women to jerk a little bit. Jordana drove down the road without looking in the mirror.

"Boss they are escaping!"

"Oh don't worry, we know where they are headed."

Tara put the gun down in the seat as her breathing was going back to normal. Jordana was relaxing a little bit as as they got on a paved road.

"I hope I'm going the right direction." Jordana said as she kept driving.

Jade grabbed the clip board from her work area and wrote down some notes and put the keys to a car on it and grinned.

"Done." Jade said as she walked out of the garage.

She walked into the office and put the clip board down on the desk in front of Clay.

"I'm done for the day." Jade said with a grin. "I fixed four bikes and two cars." She added.

"Why can't the rest of the guys be like you?" asked Clay with a laugh.

Jade just shrugged her shoulders and smiled brightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jade said with a grin. "How far is Juice from being done?" She added.

"He actually is done he was waiting for you." replied Clay as he was doing some paperwork.

Jade shook her head as she walked out of the office and saw Juice sitting on his bike looking at her.

"Come on little lady." Juice said causing Jade to hit his arm hard with her fist. "Jax wants us to meet him at the park, he has some info on your sisters kidnapping." he added.

Without another word she climbed on the back of the bike and put on her helmet as Juice had his on already. She grabbed a hold his waist as he pulled out of the lot with Clay standing in the office door.

"Do you have any clue where we are?" Tara asked as she had her head against the window.

"Not yet." replied Jordana as she kept driving.

She went to say something else but stopped as truck they were started to making noises. Tara sat up and looked at Jordana who pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Shit, it's on empty." Jordana said hitting the stirring wheeling and turning the car off.

Tara groaned as Jordana got out of the car. Jordana looked in directions and saw a sign.

"I'll be right back." Jordana said as she slipped her shoes off and darted towards the sign.

Tara got out of the hot truck and stared as Jordana ran into the distance.

"Really? Thank god." Jordana said breathing heavy from running.

Tara put her hand over her eyes to get a better look at Jordana who was running at full speed towards her.

"Charming only four miles that way." Jordana shouted at the top of her lungs.

Breathing heavy Jordana stared at Tara with a smile.

"Come on, maybe somebody will stop and have pity us." Jordana said putting her shoes back on. "We are two women they will come and stop. Come on Tara." She added.

Tara looked at her and looked back at the truck.

"What about the gun?" Tara asked looking at her.

"We've already killed four people Tara, so we are on the other side of the law at this point." Jordana said as she walked back to the truck. "So we do what most criminals do." She added.

Tara stared at her with a raised eye brow as Jordana grabbed the gun from the truck. Slamming the door Jordana walked over to where the gas tank was and looked at Tara who was looking at her.

"Fumes are still here which means this truck will go boom." Jordana said as she backed up causing Tara to do the same.

Withing seconds Jordana had shot three shells into the truck.

"No boom?" Tara said as she stared at Jordana.

Jordana let a grin go across her face and then both fell to the ground as the truck explain sending truck pieces every where.

"See boom." Jordana said with a small laugh from the ground looking at Tara who was unamused by the comment.

Both women got up from the ground and dusted the dirt form their clothes.

"Let's go home." Jordana said staring at her.

Jordana grabbed the gun from the ground beside her and took the last remaining bullet in the gun. She put it in her pocket and threw the gun into the burning truck as they started towards their town.

"You mean to tell me that the people who kidnapped Jordana also kidnapped Tara?" asked Jade staring at him.

"From what I've gathered yes." replied Jax as she shook her head. "I know it's really fucked up, but what I've gathered and seen. Everything fits." He added.

Jade sighed as put her head in her hands and ran her hands through her hair.

"I really just want her home." Jade said looking at Jax who was standing in front of her. "I don't give a rates ass if I have kill somebody I will do it." She added.

"I know the feeling." said Jax a bit uneasy.

Jade smiled a little bit and touched his arm.

"We know that you love Tara Jax." replied Jade looking at him. "We know that you love my sister but we know that Tara has your heart now besides what I've been seeing before she got kidnapped I think my sister is in love with somebody else who has wife." She added.

Jax laughed a little bit and looked at his watch.

"We've been out here for three talking about all this but not one word about what we spoke about." Jax said looking at the two of them. "The only other person who knows about this is Tig and Half-sack I trust them not to say a word." He added.

Both adults nodded at him, Juice hugged him as Jade nodded at him. Jax got onto his bike and watched him as he rode off. Jade got back onto Juice's bike and kissed his cheek as held onto his waist.

"I'm sorry for the shit I've done, I love you." Jade said as he put on his helmet.

"And I'm sorry the shit I put you through and I love you as well." replied Juice Jade kissed his lips gently.

Jade sat back straight and looked around at the park as she heard a faint yelling. She looked around both sides before seeing a figure off in the distance fall to the ground.

"Hey ride over there, I think I just seen somebody fall." Jade said pointing to the far end of the park.

Juice just nodded at her as he turned on the bike and slowly went towards the area where Jade wanted to go to. After few seconds Juice pulled to a spot and Jade got off the bike and looked with wide eyes.

"JORDANA!" shouted Jade as she slung her helmet to the pavement and took off running down the hill. "Oh shit TARA!" She added.

Juice put the kick stand down and ran to the hill to see his girlfriend sliding down the hill on her butt as she made it to the bottom where she saw the bodies of Tara and Jordana.

"Shit." Juice said shaking his head.

Jade reached her sister and shook her a little bit.

"Jordana?" Jade said shaking her body roughly. "Jordana? Tara?" She added touching Tara .

Both women remained motionless as tears fell down Jade's face.

"Jax you better get back here, we've found Jordana and Tara. You'll see my bike and dude you better hurry the hell up because I don't know if they are alive or dead." Juice said staring at Jade sat there.

Quickly Jade moved around the two bodies and touched Jordana's neck.

"A faint pulse." Jade said as she moved over to Tara's and touched hers. "The same, which means we've got very little time call somebody I don't care who but we need to get them to the hospital now." She added.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys another update :) I am so glad that I got this chapter out. But I hope everybody had a good Easter. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it! I am enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed the other one. So I hope you guys enjoy it! Read and review. Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

"It appears the two of them have been walking for a while to get back to Charming." Doctor Bentley said as she looked at Jordana who was still asleep in the room. "Both of them appeared to be very dehydrated. Both had scratches on their arms, stomach, and back. But other then that they are fine." She added.

Jade closed her eyes and sighed in relief her sister was home.

"Jade, may I speak to you alone?" Doctor Bentley asked looking over her glasses.

"Sure." replied Jade as they walked into Jordana's room and closed the door.

Doctor Bentley closed the door and grabbed the chart from the end of Jordana's bed and read over it before looking up at her twin.

"I am very sure that none of the men out there along with Mrs. Morrow has no clue about what I'm going to tell you." Doctor Bentley said looking at her. "Your sister here is about two month pregnant" She added.

Jade's eyes widen as she stared at the doctor.

"Jordana is pregnant?" asked Jade looking at the woman dumbfounded.

"Yes she is, When I and another doctor examined her after she was brought in we were both shocked to find out." Doctor Bentley said looking at her. "When she comes too, I will explain to her the situation then I will bring a ultrasound tech up here and she can see her baby for the first time." She added.

"Did she just say baby?"

Both women looked in the direction of the bed to see Jordana looking at them with a weary look on her face.

"Hello Jordana." Doctor Bentley said as she walked over to the bed. "Yes I did but first I want you to answer me some questions." She added.

Jordana just nodded at her and blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"What is your name?" asked Doctor Bentley.

"Jordana Paige Unser." replied Jordana looking at her up. "I was born October 31st, 1980 and I've got a twin sister Jade Elizabeth Unser. I am three minutes older." She added.

Jade shook her head as Jordana was letting her medical side come out.

"Alright you seem very aware." replied Doctor Bentley as she pulled up a stool to the side of the bed. "But yes I did say baby a little bit ago. Jordana you are almost two months pregnant." She added.

Jordana closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she touched her stomach in automatic reactions as Jade stared at her.

"I'll leave you alone with your sister to have some time to adjust to the news." Doctor Bentley stood up and put the stool back in it's place. "I will also tell the others that you are awake but you can't see more than one person at a time in order not to confuse you." She added.

Jordana nodded at the doctor slowly as Jade sat down on the side of the bed and looked at her.

"I'm so glad to have you home." Jade said grabbing her twin's hand. "Hell I'm even happy that Tara is back. Everybody has been worried sick." She added.

"Do me a favor please?" Jordana said turning her head looking at her. "Can you tell Jax to come here for me? I want to talk to him about something before I get. Can you wait outside til he comes back please?" She added.

Jade nodded at her and walked out the door. Jordana watched as her twin spoke with Jax for a few seconds before he walked into the room.

"Hey you." Jordana said with a smile. "How are you? How is Abel?" She added.

Jax pulled the chair closer to the bed and gave her a smile.

"I am doing great now that my best girl is back." Jax said grabbing her hand. "Abel is home now, he is growing like a weed. Mom says he looks like me when I was a baby too." He added.

Jordana laughed at the comment and winched as her ribs ached a little bit.

"Jordana, I know that you've been gone but that talk I've been meaning to have with you." Jax said rubbing her hand with his rough fingers.

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Before you say something Jax, I want you to hear me out ok?" Jordana said opening her eyes once more and looking at him. "The look that you had on your face when Tara went missing was something that I've never seen on your face ever. I never want to see that look again. You never stopped looking for her. I know that you love her Jax I can see it now in your eyes. Your worried about her. So please go be with her. I promised her that I'd get her back to you." She added.

Jax took a deep breath and stared at her.

"I want you to go check in on her and sit with her. I'm right across the hall." Jordana said nodding towards the hallway.

"See this is why I love you." Jax said standing up and kissed her forehead gently. "You've been able to read me like a book since we were little kids and you followed me and Opie around. But I do love her and thank you for bring both of you back Jordana. But the talk I wanted to talk to you about wasn't about us. I know I kissed you that day." He added.

Jordana laughed as she remembered the kiss.

"I had a good reason to do it." Jax said as she stared at him with a confused looked. "We are two different people now. We aren't the same people we use to be. I can also read you like a book too Jordana you forget. I can see it in your eyes that you don't love me anymore. The love that you had for me? Well let's say that it runs a bit deeper but it isn't for me is it?" He added.

Jordana looked at him before shifting her eyes away from causing him to laugh.

"Jordana, don't try to hide it ok?" Jax said as Jordana turned her head back and looked at him. "You never know what you might get if you wait to long." he added.

Jax walked out of the room before she could reply. Jordana stared at the door as Gemma stared with a glare as he walked into Tara's room shutting the door behind him. Jade went to walk in but Gemma beat her to the door and walked in.

"What in the hell did you tell him?" asked Gemma staring at her.

"What I believe is right Gemma." replied Jordana looking at her. "I agreed with your plan to get with Jax but I was scared if I said no what would have happened to me. But now after what the fuck I've been through the past two weeks with Tara? I'm not scared anymore." She added.

Gemma stared at her with a glare.

"What did you tell him?" Gemma asked again with a hiss.

Jordana looked at her with a equal look of anger.

"I promised Tara that I'd bring her back to be with Jax." Jordana said as Gemma closed her eyes and grabbed a hold of the foot of the bed. "I can see it in his eyes and hers that they love each other for heavens sakes. Besides we aren't who we use to be anymore. We aren't the same teenagers we were either Gemma. I love Jax yes because he was my first love but I'm not in love with him." She added.

"Your in love with that old man who is about six rooms down with his affectionate wife." Gemma said as Jordana just stared at her. "So if you were trying to make this a win win situation for you, you just lost." She added.

Jordana watched as Gemma walked out of the room and Jade quickly entered it.

"Are you ok?" Jade as Jordana stared ahead.

"Wife?" Jordana said blinking a few times. "His wife? I figured they were divorced or something." She added.

Within seconds of the comment Jade realized what Gemma had said to Jordana before she herself could inform her twin. Jade shook her head and cleared her head.

"Can I go see him at least?" Jordana asked above a whisper. "I should at least tell him he is going to be a dad again." She added.

"He is the dad? I figured you'd sleep with Jax so it was a toss up between the two of them." Jade asid before she could stop her self.

Jordana shot her twin a look.

"I haven't slept with Jax the whole time we've been here." replied Jordana as she moved her body to the side of the bed. "Go get a wheel chair, I need to tell that man's wife he committed adultery." She added.

Jade walked out of the room as the others stared at her from the window. Jordana waved at Juice who was grinning like a idiot and waved back.

"Dork." Jordana said as Jade walked back in with a wheel chair.

Jordana let her sister help her into the chair. Grabbing a blanket from the edge of the bed, Jade put it over her sister's lap and wheeled her out of the room as the guys like swamped her.

"Woah back up boys." Jordana said put her hands up as if she was pushing them back. "No need to swamp me, I'll be back in just a little bit. I want to go see old Scottish man." She added.

"Have fun." Tig said with a grin.

Jade stared at her sister who stared at Tig.

"I must admit, I missed my sociopath." Jordana said with a small laugh.

Everybody in the hallway laughed at the comment as Jade pushed Jordana away from the group towards what all of them knew world world three might start.

"Are you going to tell him?" Jade asked as Jordana stared a head.

"He has a right to know." Jordana said taking a deep breath as Jade knocked on the door.

A female voice told them to come in as Jade opened the door and pushed Jordana in. Jordana looked around the corner to see the woman beside his bed kiss his cheek affectionately. Jade pushed her closer to the bed and kissed Chibs's cheek as the woman glared.

"Fiona this is my sister Jordana." Jade said as she looked at the two of them who both looked not all that thrilled. "Jordana this is uh Chib's wife Fiona." She added.

"Hi." Jordana said nodding at her. "Well old man, I figured that I'd come say hi and say I'm alive." She added.

Jade looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Jade, can you take me back to my room?" Jordana asked looking up at her. "I don't want to take up their time together anymore then I have too. I'm sure he would like to visit with her." She added.

Jordana shot her sister a look and Jade just nodded at her.

"Sure." replied Jade. "I'll stop by later to see you again Chibs with Juice." She added.

Chibs went to say something but stopped as Jade quickly wheeled her out of the room letting the door shut behind her. Jade got a few doors down the hall and stopped and got in front of her sister and crossed her arms.

"What happened to telling him?" asked Jade as Jordana stared up at her with a blank face.

"He has his own family." Jordana said staring up at her. "He has a daughter with that woman there. He doesn't need me coming along throwing another baby into the mix. This is my baby I will make my own family." She added.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Another chapter for you :) I only own Jordana and Jade that's it! I hope you guys like this story. I am really enjoying this story so far. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed. Also thank you to the ones who put the story on alerts and the ones who put it on favorites. It means a lot you like it. So enjoy!**

* * *

"How are you?"

Jordana jumped a little bit and turned to see Tara standing there.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." replied Tara as got closer.

"Not a problem." replied Jordana looking at her. "I've got a question since we are both in the medical field." She added

Tara nodded at her as she put a chat she was holding down on counter of the nurses station. Jordana went to say something but quickly stopped as she took off to the bathroom. The nurses looked at Tara who ran to the bathroom behind her.

"Are you ok?" Tara said as she stood outside one of the stalls.

Jordana flushed the toilet and opened the door with shaky hands.

"Why do they call it morning sickness when it hits you at every moment of the day?" asked Jordana as Tara's eyes widen.

"Does Jax know he is going to be a dad?" Tara asked as Jordana washed her mouth out with water.

Jordana turned the water off and looked at her with a blank face.

"Jax isn't the father." Jordana said as she dried her hands with paper towels.

"Who is the father then?" Tara asked with a concern look on her face.

Jordana sighed as she threw the paper towels in the trash can beside the door. She looked up with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Chibs." Jordana said as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Wow." replied Tara as Jordana just looked at her. "Does he know?" She added.

Jordana just shook her head no as the two of them walked out of the bathroom unaware that Fiona was in the very last stall. The woman slowly walked out of the bathroom stall and looked at the woman in the mirror.

"Great." Fiona said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Jordana just looked at Tara who stared at her.

"You've got to tell him." Tara said looking at her.

"He has his own family Tara." replied Jordana looking at her. "He has a eighteen year old daughter and his wife is back at his aid to play nurse. Besides what would a forty five year old want with a twenty eight year and a baby who will be here in seven months." She added.

Tara went to say something but stopped as Jordana walked off leaving her alone. Both women were back to work within days of returning from their kidnapping. Jordana looked down at the chart one of the nurses had handed her.

"I can't do this, I know the patient." Jordana said looking at the young charge nurse.

"Doctor Bentley personally told me to give you this chart for Mr. Telford."

Doctor Bentley waved at Jordana who just glared as she only nodded. The young nurse walked away as Jordana walked towards Chibs's room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A mumble came from within the room.

"Hello Mr. Telford." Jordana said trying to act professional as Chibs looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Jordana, your back at work?" Chibs asked she nodded. "Don't call me that either." he added.

She stared at him for a minute as she looked over the blood pressure machine and touched the IV bag next to the bed. She went to turn to move away but he grabbed her by her wrist causing her to look down at him.

"What?" Jordana asked looking at her. "I'm trying to be professional here, your wife should be back any minute now. Thanks for not telling me you were married still." She added.

"It isn't like I planned to get blown up and hoped she'd show up." replied Chibs as Jordana stared at him.

She just shook her head at him and pulled her wrist from his grip.

"Well I'll play professional nurse and caregiver while you are here in my care Mr. Telford and your wife can play nurse at home and she can help heal the wounds." Jordana said a little bit harsher than she meant to. "I'll be back within the hour to check in on you once more." She added.

Before he could reply, Jordana turned on her heels and walked out of the room without another word. Jordana closed the door and looked up to see Fiona standing there looking at her.

"Can I talk to you?" Fiona said looking at her.

Jordana just nodded at her as the two women walked over to the waiting room area that was empty.

"So your pregnant by my husband." Fiona said as Jordana stared at her. "Don't deny it to me, I was in the bathroom when you told Doctor Tara." She added.

"If you know, why are you asking me." replied Jordana looking at her.

Fiona laughed a little bit at the comment as Jordana didn't find it as amusing.

"I can't say that you are one of those biker bitches who want to fuck a biker and that's all." Fiona said as Jordana tried to keep her temper in check. "Because you've got a nice job actually. But let me say this, you'll never have my husband. Rather we are together we won't divorce." She added.

"You think that man is faithful to you?" Jordana asked as she stared at her. "Since I've been back in Charming for almost three months, that man has been in my bed screaming my name. But don't worry I'm not some home wrecking slut. I can raise my baby on my own. I can see the look in your eyes that you don't want me to tell him either. So it's fine and over with ok?" She added.

Fiona ran her hand through her thick curls as Jordana just shook her head.

"I've seen the parties and I've seen the sluts that walk in and out of the doors." Jordana said as she stood at the door way. "I'm one of the few women who actually slept with only man who happened to be your husband. He wasn't faithful to you before you showed up and I'm damn sure he won't be faithful now that your back." She added.

"Watch what you say to me you little bitch." replied Fiona as Jordana stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

Jordana laughed this time as she walked back into room and let the door close behind her.

"How about you listen to me." Jordana said getting close to her. "I just got back to Charming after being kidnapped for almost two weeks. I am not scared of you hell I'm not even scared of Gemma Morrow. But both of you should be scared of me because I'm not going to play nice just because I'm pregnant. So Fiona before you open that mouth of yours. Go back to husband before some hot number comes in and gives him a blow job." She added.

Without another word, Jordana quickly disappeared from the waiting room leaving Fiona speechless. Tara looked at Jordana with a confused look as Jordana was clearly upset about something as she walked past. The door the waiting room and Fiona walked out then gave Tara a slight nod.

"Great." Tara said breathing in deep. "Our day just got fucked up thanks to a Irish bitch." She added.

Jordana grabbed another chart from the stand on the nurses station and started to read it over hoping her mind would quit thinking about her current situation. Leaning forward running her hand through her hair she shook her head.

"Jordana?"

Hearing her name being called she saw the same charge nurse as before standing there.

"Doctor Bentley and Danielle would like to see you in Danielle's office."

"Thanks Jamie." replied Jordana nodding.

Putting the chart back into the metal holder she made a beeline towards the the office that was at the end of the hallway.

"Jade?"

Jade's head popped up at the sound of her voice being called. Flipping dark brown hair over her face she looked up to see Clay standing there.

"I've got a job I want you to do." Clay said as Jade slowly stood up. "No it's a not a job here at the garage." He added.

"What do you want me to do?" replied Jade as she wiped her hands off.

Clay let a smile go across his face as he put his arm around Jade's shoulder bring her out of the garage and towards the office where Phiney and Bobby were sitting as if to guard it.

"I won't sleep with you." Jade said pointing her finger at him.

"I would want you too unless you wanted to take a ride." Clay said with a wink. "But that isn't what I need you to do." He added.

She stared at him as he pulled a picture out from the draw and put it face down in front of her.

"I want you to become friends with this person and then I want you to get rid of her." replied Clay as Jade stared at him.

"You want me to kill somebody?" Jade as Clay nodded at her. "Have you lost what little mind you have? I need people to protect me. Not have people have people to protect them from me." She added.

"Trust me Jade, you going to want to take this offer." Clay said as Jade stared at him. "The van belonged to her that blew up and injured Chibs. And if I remember correctly she is the one who keeps trying to sleep with Juicey boy." he added.

Without say another word, Jade turned the picture over and sure enough the picture of the blonde was laying in front of her.

"When can I start?" Jade said looking up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Another chapter! I hope you guys like it. Read and Enjoy. Read and Review please. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it, Ava who is only mentioned her too. But Thank you again for those who have reviewed this story! It means a lot! Thank you!**

* * *

"You can't be serious." Jordana said as she stared at the two women in front of her. "I am fine to work. I have been working great." She added.

Doctor Bentley nodded at her and touched her arm.

"That's all you've been doing." Danielle said looking at her. "It was three days after you got back that you and Tara both started back working. You just found out that you were pregnant you can't have enough time to adjust to that. I want you to take some time off to go see a doctor and get the stuff you need if you decided to keep your baby." She added.

Jordana knew that they were right but she hated to admit it.

"Please don't make me take time off." Jordana said just above a whisper. "I don't want to think at this point in time. I just want to be able to keep working and avoid thinking." She added.

"Being burnt out isn't the answer." replied Danielle putting her hands together and leaning forward on her desk. "Your problems will still be there when you burnt out. So I want you to take a couple weeks off Jordana, your job will still be here and you still get paid I promise. You are one of the most requested RN we've got." she added.

Jordana closed her eyes and leaned forward putting her head down on her arms as she leaned against the desk. Doctor Bentley rubbed her hand up and down her back.

"We have little home jobs you could do." Danielle said pulling out paperwork. "We can even have you assigned to one patient." She added.

"I need something to keep me busy Danielle, I don't want to think about what happened, I don't want to think about what could happen. I don't want to think about me being pregnant." She added.

Danielle looked at Doctor Bentley who gave a small smile to Jordana.

"Have you told the father yet?" asked Doctor Bentley as Jordana just shook her head no. "You might want to tell him, he might be one of those dad's who is excited about it. He deserves to know." She added.

"I don't know what he would think and personally I really don't want to know." Jordana said looking at her. "However his wife knows because she over head me telling Tara earlier. Besides he has his own family to deal with." She added.

Both women stared at her with wide eyes as she said wife.

"Wife? How could you be that stupid?" asked Doctor Bentley catching Jordana a bit off guard.

"Stupid? I thought they were divorced!" Jordana replied looking at her. "Don't you sit there and call me stupid for making a simple mistake which was to fall in love with a married man." She added.

Danielle shook her head to keep from letting a smile go across her face.

"It wasn't meant like that." Doctor Bentley said shaking her head.

Jordana shook her head as she stood up from the chair.

"Sit down." Danielle said as Jordana stared at her. "Sit." She added this time with a serious tone.

She sat down in the chair once more and looked at her.

"I want you to go home right now, I personally will take you if I have any problems out of you." Danielle said looking at her. "I want you to take as long as you need. Don't you dare come back in about three days and say ok I'm ready for work because I will turn your pregnant ass back around and send you home. I'm not being mean here or playing the devils advocate I want you to be healthy and get settled with the fact your a mom." She added.

Jordana just got up from the chair and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. She looked around the hospital as the other workers stared at her. Tara walked out of a room and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Tara asked as she walked closer to the floor's RN.

Jade looked herself in the mirror as she looked over her clothes. This was far from her normal comfort zone. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a yellow corset that stopped just about her belly button showing her small stomach.

"Hey Jade have you seen." Juice said only to stop as Jade was folding the shop suit she had on and put it up on the table. "Wow." he added.

Jade laughed at the comment as she did small twirl for him.

"Like?" asked Jade as Juice just nodded repeatedly. "Good, now have I seen what?" She added.

"Seen what?" Juice replied with a raised eye brow then nodded. "Oh yea, I was going to ask if you had seen Opie and Phiney. Clay and Jax are looking for them." He added.

All Jade did was shake her head no as Juice stared at her as if he was debating rather to be professional or rape her so to speak.

"Juice?" Jade said waving her hand in front his face. "Are you ok?" She added.

Juice shook his head as if he was clearing his head. Jade grinned at him and walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down a little rough and grinned. She grinned at him and kissed his lips gently and let him go as he looked at her.

"I promise you will be reward for being a professional little boy today." Jade said as she walked past him with a grin.

She grabbed her sunglasses from the top of her head and put them on as the other guys stared at her. Gemma stood in the doorway of the office leaning against the door frame as Jade waved at her as she grabbed a hold of her jacket that laid across her bike seat.

"Hey Girl!" shouted Gemma with a grin. "DINNERS AT SEVEN! Bring Jordana if she wants to come." She added.

"Ok." Jade said as she climbed onto the bike and put her jacket on.

Within seconds she was gone leaving the other men to pick at Juice. Gemma stood in the doorway smiling and looked at Clay.

"I take it she agreed to do it?" Gemma asked as Clay just grinned. "Answers my question." She added.

Jordana threw her bag down into the chair as she entered the living room. Taking a deep breath she slowly sat down and put her hand on her stomach.

"What am I going to do?" Jordana said as she looked around the house. "I could always pull a Jade and leave." She added.

"Oh no you don't." Jade said as she stood in the doorway scaring Jordana. "Sorry, you wanted me to come back here and you wanted me to like it. I love being back here. But don't pull a me ok? I was young and dumb. You are twenty eight years old you can't use that card. Just tell him who cares about the bitch from hell." She added.

Jordana just shook her head at her sister.

"Even though he is still married to her whose bed was he in before all this mess happened?" Jade asked with a raised eye brow. "Better yet whose name was he screaming out in the accent that you love? It wasn't hers. It was yours. Don't pull a me and not tell him. Just tell him so he knows. If he doesn't do anything then have him sign the rights over to you as soon as the baby is born or before. But he deserves to know like you told me with Juice." She added.

Jade saw the look in her sister's eyes and sat down on the coffee table in front of her kind of having a reversed role moment.

"His wife knows, she over heard me tell Tara at the hospital earlier." Jordana said running her hand through her dark hair. "I am shocked she hasn't already told him that I'm a tramp from hell and I've been screwing anybody with a dick." She added.

"If she told him that he would be stupid to believe it." replied Jade as Jordana stared at her. "You've been sleeping with him like a damn jack rabbit. No offense but it didn't surprise me when Doctor Bentley told me you were pregnant. A shock yes but surprised? No." She added.

Jordana glared a little bit as her sister causing her to laugh.

"Gemma invited you to dinner by the way." Jade said as Jordana shot her a look.

"I'd rather not go near her at this point in time." Jordana said as she got up from the couch. "I don't know if she would try to poison me to try kill me." She added.

Jade just shook her head as Jordana walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I am off for a few weeks Doctor Bentley and Danielle believe I need it." Jordana said as she leaned against the wall. "They think that I haven't adjusted to the idea of being pregnant. And that I haven't recovered from what happened to me and Tara." She added.

"You can come to the shop to have something to do." replied Jade she looked at her sister. "I know that you are nuts about cars. But can I say something about my niece or nephew that your body is carrying?" She added.

Jordana just shrugged her shoulders and looked at her.

"This baby is going to have a interesting gene pool." Jade said as Jordana took a sip of her water. "Mom is white and Native American and Dad is Scottish." She added.

"Just like yours darling." replied Jordana with a grin. "She is white, native american, puerto rican and black. Good combination!" She added.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! I have another chapter for you. And I have already started to form the third story in my head. I already know how it is going to end maybe. But I hope you guys like this chapter. I love this story. So I hope you guys do as well. So I only own Jordana and Jade that is it. Read and Review Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Shut up."

Jade turned to look at her sister who was laying on the ground under a car. Clay and Gemma had a little shouting match about the situation but after a few minutes the couple came to agreement letting Jordana work at the shop due to the fact she could fix a car faster than most of the men because she was obsessed with cars.

"I've had enough of the two of you acting all kissy kissy and lovely dovey." Jordana said as she moved on the dolly looking at them. "I'm sick of the shit, makes me want to puke more than I normally have been doing the last two weeks." She added.

"Damn you are hormonal." Jade said looking down at her. "You know your pregnant." She added just above a whisper.

Jordana shot a glare at her twin causing Jade to laugh.

"We are doing great it isn't my fault that you haven't spoken to Chibs." Jade replied crossing her arms over your chest.

"Would you just go a head and talk to the old man?" Juice asked as Jordana looked at him. "Both of you have been extremely bitchy and it makes the rest of us ill and bitter because both of you are bitchy towards each other. It's the most logical thing to do." He added.

Jordana stared at him with a raised eye brow.

"Most logical?" replied Jordana looking at him. "Tell his wife to go to hell and leave me the fuck alone and then we will talk about logical reasoning." She added.

Juice groaned as Jordana walked away wiping her hands before grabbing a chart.

"Juice since you are the only free man within this shop and aren't busting your ass go tell Clay that we need a fuel pump, a air filter, a set of seals for the motor fuck it we need a brand new motor." Jordana said as she handed him the clip. "Be a good little boy and I'm sure Jade will reward you like she has done the past nights by fucking your brains out and giving you a good ass blow job. I hear it from the other room." She added.

Without another word he grabbed the chart and walked away leaving the sisters alone near the Honda that Jordana had been working on.

"Look at him blush it's funny." Jordana said as she leaned against the table.

"Do you always have to be so bitchy?" asked Jade looking at her sister. "He has not done a thing to you." She added.

Jordana pretend to be offended by the comment by holding her hands up.

"Hey don't blame me, it was the baby." Jordana said pointing to her stomach. "Jr did it." She added.

"Alright charmed." Jade replied rolling her eyes.

Jordana laughed a little bit as she watched Clay walked with Juice behind him. Jade shook her head as she walked over to the motorcycle she was working on.

"New motor?" Clay asked looking at Jordana.

"Yes Clay a new motor." replied Jordana looking at him. "The seals either broken or melted. The water pump is busted, the radiator is just gone completely. So either tell the person to get a brand new car or pay us about I'd say about over two grand and that includes labor." She added.

Clay stared at the chart then looked up behind her to see Tig standing there.

"Feel like going up under a hood?" asked Clay as he stared at him. "I want to make sure she is right." He added.

Jordana stared at him with a wide eyed look on her face.

"Excuse me?" Jordana said looking up at him. "When have I ever been wrong about a car the last two weeks I've been here? None, so why second guess it now?" She added.

"Because I want to make sure that the person isn't paying for something he doesn't need." Clay said shaking his head a little bit at her.

Jordana raised an eye brow at him.

"Since when does the amount of money a customer spends here at this garage bother you?" Jordana asked looking at him with a curious look on her face.

"Since it belongs to the ATF Agent June Stahl." replied Clay looking at her. "The last thing I need is to have to worry about her ass trying to say we screwed her out of a car that was running perfect." He added.

Jordana just shook her head at him and watched as he walked away. Tig got closer behind her and bent down and smiled.

"Want to put all new stuff in there and then cut the break wires?" Tig asked as he whispered in her ear. "It could be something between the two of us that could be romantic." He added wiggling his eye brow.

"No don't cut the break lines." Jade said walking over to the two of them. "There won't be anything between you two romantic Tig darling, go check the motor while I take Jordana here to help me with this bike." She added.

Tig just did a mocking at her as Jade flipped him off causing him to grin brightly at her.

"Not a offer buddy." Juice said with a grin. "I'm the one man in this garage who will tap that ass period." He added.

Jade shook her head as she kissed Juice's cheek. She grabbed a hold of Jordana's arm and led her over to her work station.

"Come on let's get this done and over with." Jordana said slowly sitting down beside the bike. "I could use a stiff drink." She added.

"You are not going to drink." Jade said pointing a wrench at her. "At least not for almost a year." She added.

Jordana just rolled her eyes as they started to work on the bike. Juice stared at the two of them as Tig was looking at the motor.

"Do you ever think that they will talk?" Juice asked turning around and went to work to look into the motor.

"While Fiona is here?" Tig asked without looking. "We'd have better luck getting you to have a threesome with your old lady's twin." He added.

Juice laughed a little bit and shook his head as they started to recheck things that Jordana said was wrong. Jordana wiped her forehead as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

"I'll be right back it's Danielle." Jordana said standing up and walked outside of the garage.

Jade only nodded at her sister and kept working. Jordana sighed as she flipped over her phone and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm.

"Couldn't hack it without me for two weeks?" Jordana asked as she sat down on Jade's bike. "You want me to do what?" She added.

Wiping her hands on a grease rag Jade watched from the cool shade of the garage at her sister who looked rough in more ways then one.

"What is the address?" Jordana said as she stood up from the bike. "so I'm being a home heath care nurse for how long? Til the guy is healthy? Ok." She added.

She hung up her phone and looked at her twin and stretched which caused her shirt to come up and expose the small stomach that was shaping underneath her clothes. She quickly straighten her shirt as she walked towards her sister.

"I am going to be a home health care nurse for a man at this address." Jordana said holding out her cell phone displaying the address. "I will be the nurse til he gets better." She added.

"Well at least you will be out of the heat and not working too hard." Jade said looking at her. "Go talk to Clay and I'll finish up the bike. I'll over see thing one and thing two." She added.

Jordana nodded at her sister and put her cell phone back into her pocket and walked to the office. Jade turned around to see both men up under the car looking at the bottom half of the motor.

"How is coming boys?" Jade asked as she looked at the top part of the motor. "Was Jordana right?" She added.

"Pretty much so far." replied Tig as he rolled the dolly he was on out from underneath.

Jade nodded at him as Juice had soon followed his lead. Jordana walked out of the office handing Clay the over suit she was wearing and got into her car.

"Where is she going?" Tig asked as he stared at her.

"Hospital wants her to be a home health care nurse til some guy is better." replied Jade stretching. "Some house I think on Market Avenue." She added.

Juice and Tig looked at each other with some what of a smile.

"What?" Jade asked as she felt like they knew something she didn't. "Tell me." She added.

"Let's just say that they will be force to talk to each other now." Tig said with a wink.

Jade let a smile go across her face as Tig nodded at her and Juice just shook his head.

"World War Three about to happen." Juice said shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter for you guys tonight. :) I figured that I'd give it to you instead of waiting to put it up. So I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! I hope you like. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it!**

* * *

Jordana pulled up to the curve and looked around at the surrounding homes. She got out of the car and looked around smiling at the neighbor who was sitting outside on the porch with a bunch of kids playing in the yard. She waved at them as she slowly walked towards the door.

"Your going to have a time with that one."

Jordana turned around to see a middle aged woman standing there looking at her.

"Sorry but that man who lives there? He is rarely home and is apart of a biker club and it just eeks us." She said.

"Oh, he will be home for a while and biker club? He won't be riding any time soon." replied Jordana with a smile. "Maybe who knows he will stop doing what he is doing to make you not like him." She added.

The woman just smiled and nodded then walked away. Jordana quickly jogged up the stairs and knocked on the door. Within seconds the door opened.

"You requested me?" Jordana asked looking at Fiona who was not looking at the thrilled to see her. "Lovely." She added.

"I didn't request you by any damn means." replied Fiona staring at her. "My husband did." She added.

Jordana just stood there looking at the woman in front of her. Fiona moved out of the way and motioned her into the house. Jordana adjusted her medical bag on her shoulder as she walked past her.

"He is upstairs." Fiona said nodding towards the stairs. "I'll take you up there." She added.

"Ok." Jordana said as she followed the older woman.

Within seconds they walked into a room that had sheets over the windows and a four poster bed in the middle of the room and clothes scratched every where.

"Your nurse is here." Fiona said as she got closer to him. "Wake up darling" She added kissing his forehead making sure to smile at Jordana.

Jordana rolled her eyes as she looked around the room trying to appear as if she wasn't bothered by it. Chibs moved around in the bed a little bit and opened his eyes and looked at Jordana who was standing in the foot of the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Fiona said which caught Jordana off guard. "But remember I'm right down stairs and I've got amazing hearing. Oh yes here is his file the hospital sent over." She added.

She handed the file to Jordana as she exited the room closing the door slightly but not all the way. Jordana put her bag down onto the bed and opened the file.

"So I missed a lot while I was away huh?" Jordana said as she read over the file. "The day I was kidnapped it happened to you." She added.

He just looked at her as she walked to the head of the bed and looked at him.

"Let me check your blood pressure and pulse." Jordana said as she grabbed her bag and started to pull things out.

Within second she was doing her job and trying to ignore the shivers she was getting just by touching him. She was trying to act professional and calm around him. Chibs looked around at the quiet room as she wrote down the things she needed.

"Why did you request me?" Jordana asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Don't give me some bullshit lie either, I don't think I can handle that at the moment." She added.

He looked at her and patted the spot beside him.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite ya." Chibs said as Jordana raised an eye brow at him. "But only if ya want me to." He added.

She shook her head as she moved so her body was having the support of the head board. She felt his hand brush against hers. Jordana stared down at them then slowly opened hers and he slipped his hand into hers holding onto it.

"I wanted to tell you that the day that you were kidnapped I was planning on coming to find you and tell you that I wanted to be with you." Chibs said as he grinned and laughed a little bit. "I was going to try to convince you that I was better than Jax. I know that I couldn't offer you a chance to be queen of us." He added.

Jordana shook her head at him and sighed.

"While sitting in the hospital I started think why would a young thing like you would want some old Scottish biker." Chibs said as he rubbed her hand with his fingers.

She went to say something but stopped as he put his hand up to keep her from saying something. She felt the roughness of his hands as he kept rubbing her hand.

"When I was kidnapped all I could think about other than Jade was trying to figure how to get back." Jordana said quietly. "To you." She added.

Chibs stared at her kind of shocked that she had said that to him.

"I realized that I didn't love Jax the way I was hoping I would." Jordana said as she stared at him. "I was doing things to make you mad at me hoping to god the feeling I had for you would fade. I thought what I had for you was just a crush. Gemma was hoping that I could convince Jax to be with me and forget about Tara. I caught up on the game of win or lose instead of paying attention to what I was actually feeling." She added.

Jordana looked at him with a small smile as she felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Chibs leaned in a little bit and grinned at her for a few seconds before he captured her lips with his own. Jordana knew she shouldn't be doing it because of the fact he was still married but that was the last thing she wanted to think about. She had missed this man's lips and smell more then she will admit to anybody. She deepened the kiss for a few second before quickly breaking it and jump up from her spot on the bed and grabbed a pen from her bag as the door opened to show Fiona standing there looking at them.

"Was too quiet." Fiona said looking at the two of them.

"I kept having to retake his blood pressure, it wasn't working right." Jordana said as she pretend to write it down. "I will be stopping by every day for a few hours to do certain things. I will be back tomorrow to official start the days that I work. If anything happens don't think twice to call me." She added.

Fiona just stared at her while Chibs nodded at her.

"I will see you tomorrow around one." Jordana said as she put everything including the file in her bag.

"I'll walk you to the door." Fiona said nodding at her to appear to be playing nice with her in front of Chibs.

Jordana just nodded at her and walked out of the room with Fiona close behind her. Fiona watched as Jordana made her way down the stairs. Fiona walked down the stairs behind her as Jordana reached the door and opened it with a grin. Fiona held the door as Jordana stepped out onto the porch.

"You know you aren't the only one with good hearing." Jordana said turning around to face her. "See you tomorrow." She added.

Fiona just shut the door in Jordana's face as she stood there grinning. Jordana quickly made her way to her car and got inside. Looking down she touched her stomach that was slowly growing.

"Maybe some day I'll get up enough nerve to tell your dad." Jordana said as she stared towards the window.

Jordana went to turn the car on and looked in her rear view mirror to see a set of black cars speeding down the street as if they were on a cop chase. She quickly grabbed a hold of the handle on her seat and sat back quickly laying her seat down within seconds as gun shots started firing. She covered her mouth and head as the shots were going through her windows breaking them. Jordana shut her eyes tightly as she uncovered her head and covered her stomach as if she shielding it. As soon as the shots were fired they were gone. Breathing heavy Jordana slowly sat up and looked through the broken window to see the cars were gone. Jordana with shaky hands grabbed a hold of her cell phone and dialed Jax's number.

"Jax, I'm at Chib's home." Jordana said breathing heavy. "His house was just shot at and I was in the car, I was laying backwards in the seat to keep from getting hit. Come here please or send somebody." She added.

She hung up the phone and opened the door gently. Getting out she let the broken glass fall to the street. The door to the house she had just exited opened with Chibs standing into the doorway as if he was using the door frame for support.

"Thank god." Chibs said as Jordana walked closer to the porch. "No gun shot wounds?" He added.

Jordana reached the first step and quickly fell to the ground unconscious. Chibs made his way to the front yard as Fiona stood on the porch grabbing her cell phone and dialed for help.

"I have a woman down at my husband's house." Fiona said staring at him as he tried to pick Jordana up. "Darling, you can't pick her up put her down." She added.

He just stared at her as he kept trying but was unable to. After a few minutes a younger man came into the yard and looked at him.

"Where do you want me to put her?"

"On the couch, the ambulance is coming." Fiona said as she nodded towards the house.

The man picked Jordana up with ease then walked into the house and followed Fiona as Chibs was close behind. Fiona stood in the doorway to the living room as she watched Chibs sit down on the couch putting Jordana's head in his lap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola' everybody! I hope this chapter is good for you as it was a bit harder to write.. But I got it out. I love how it worked out. So read and Review. Read and Enjoy! I only own Jordana and Jade that's it. And our darling little Ava who is mentioned.**

* * *

Jade busted through the doors causing people to stare at her like she was a mad person. Tara looked up from a chart and quickly walked over and grabbed a hold of her arm. Jade turned around to see Tara and gave a small smile.

"How is she? Did she get shot?" Jade asked quickly. "What about the uh baby?" She added just above a whisper.

Nod towards the hallway and the two of them walked away from curious ears. Tara put her hands behind her back and kept walking.

"Both mother and child are fine." Tara said nodding at her. "She had no harm done to her. She fainted from either shock or the lack of food. She is losing weight instead of gaining it. She needs to eat. Have you noticed her eating habits?" She added.

Jade just shook her head at Tara.

"I am going to get together with another doctor in the next few hours and I'm going to talk to him about your sister." Tara said as Jade nodded. "This baby is the innocent victim. She doesn't need to be doing something to it." She added.

Jade went to say something but stopped as Tara opened a door and motioned her to go in. Walking in Jade saw her sister laying on a bed as if she was asleep.

"We gave her a calming med that was safe for her and the baby." Tara said as the door closed. "Her heart rate was sky high, blood pressure was a bit low, and her nervous were edgy." She added.

"Who came with her?" Jade asked looking at Tara.

Tara let a smile slip past her lips and motioned towards the chair causing Jade to notice a vest laying across it. Jade over to the chair and picked it up.

"Ok that narrows it down." replied Jade looking at it. "Who?" She added.

"Me."

Jade and Tara both looked to see Chibs sitting in a wheel chair with a nurse pushing him into the room.

"I felt it was the least I could do since she was at my home doing her job." replied Chibs as the nurse pushed him up her bed. "Fiona called the ambulance." He added.

Tara nodded at him and walked out leaving Jade alone in the room.

"Have the two of you made up yet?" Jade asked looking at him.

"In a way." Chibs said looking up at her as he sat back against the wheel chair. "I hate being confined to this thing. Only a few more days with it." He added.

Jade shook her head as she handed him his vest and sat down in the chair and stared at him. She wanted to tell him that his twin was carrying his child but she knew it wasn't her place. Chibs stared at Jordana who was breathing slowly in the bed.

"What would you do if somebody you knew had a secret and they were keeping it from somebody they cared about a lot?" Jade asked looking at him.

"Mm depends on the secret." Chibs said folding his hands. "If it was really important I'd tell the person and deal with the anger from the other person later." He added.

Jade went to say something but stopped as Tara peeked her head into the room.

"Jade can I speak to you for a minute." Tara asked as Doctor Bentley stood behind her. "Doctor Bentley wants to take a look over Jordana. Don't worry she is a great doctor." She added.

All Jade did was walk out of the room as the older doctor walked into the room with Chibs and her twin. Tara saw the look of concern on her co workers sister's face.

"She will be fine Jade." said Tara as she looked at her.

"I don't want her to make the same mistake I did." Jade said turning her full attention to Tara. "The moment I left charming ten years ago, I told my self I'd never come back and I would never mention Ava to Juice period. But when he found out the look in his eyes Tara? Was as if I just stabbed in the heart with a knife." She added.

Tara grabbed her elbow and walked her to the private waiting room area which was empty. Jade sighed as the door closed.

"We appear to be happy don't we?" Jade asked with a small laugh. "Every day the same story. He wants to know more about his daughter. He wants me to explain what I did and why. Always staring at the pictures and gives me a look as if I took away a life." She added as she tried keep from crying.

Grabbing a tissue from a near by table Tara handed it to Jade who wiped the corner of eyes.

"I don't want my sister to follow my lead." Jade said looking up at Tara. "I want her daughter or son to know that they have a father who is a good man. But Jordana is keeping it from him because of Fiona." She added.

Doctor Bentley held onto Jordana's wrist checking her pulse while Chibs held onto her other hand. The older doctor stared at the man in front of her.

"I'd say you were her father but I know her father." Doctor Bentley said as she put Jordana's arm back down on the bed. "I'm assuming you are the baby's father. She told you or you wouldn't be here." She added.

"Baby's father?" Chibs asked as he stared at Jordana's slumbering face then to her stomach that was covered out but was rounded just a bit. "Why yes I am." He nodded at her.

Doctor Bentley nodded at him and gave him a smile.

"Congratulations are in order." Doctor Bentley said as she smiled at him.

Chibs nodded at her kind of still in shock but refusing to let it show. The doctor walked out of the room leaving Chibs alone with Jordana.

" Why are you keeping this from me?" Chibs asked as he put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. "I won't leave you alone to deal with it and you know that you stubborn woman." He added.

He went to say something else but stopped and removed his hand as Jade walked back into the room slowly and gave him a nod.

"Doctor Bentley says she is doing good she is asleep due to the meds." Chibs said nodding at her.

"And Clay said that you will be moved to the club house along with Jordana." Jade said nodded at him.

She went to say something else but stopped as Tara busted through the door with a panicky look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked looking at her.

Tara looked at her with ride eyes as both Chibs and Jade stared at her.

"SAY SOMETHING YOU BITCH!" shouted Jade looking at her.

"They arrested the guys." Tara said quickly. "They just did it, everybody expect Chibs because he wasn't invovled or there." She added.

Jade turned her attention to Chibs who was in shock himself. Before anybody could say something Jade was out the door in record time.

"I don't plan on going any where Tara." Chibs said motioning to the wheel chair. "Go on and see about your bloody man." He added.

Tara left the room without a second thought. He turned his attention back to Jordana whose eyes were slowly opening.

"Hello Sunshine." Chibs said as she turned her head and blinked her eyes to try to focus on the person who was talking.

"What are you doing? Hell what the fuck happen?" Jordana said as she moved around a little bit. "Owie." She add holding her side.

Chibs shook his head at her.

"Let's see, you leave my house and we have a drive by." Chibs said looking at her. "And your here at St. Thomas." He added.

Jordana looked at him for a few seconds before nodding at him.

"And the guys just got arrested." Chibs said nodding at her. "Both Tara and Jade I'm assuming are breaking a lot of criminal laws by going through at maybe 90." He added.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! :) I must admit this chapter came a bit easier then the one before it. I only own Jordana and Jade that's it! I hope you guys like this one! So read and review and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What am I suppose to do?" Jade asked looking at the three women in front of her.

"Go on with life." Gemma said looking at her. "Just more cautiously." She added.

Jade stared at her sister who was sitting there remaining quiet.

"Speak." Jade said looking at her.

Jordana raised an eye brow at her.

"Ok, first I'm not a dog." Jordana said standing up from her chair. "Secondly oh my god, Jade Unser has to go without dick for a few weeks. The world is going to come to a end." She added rolling her eyes.

"Alright you hormonal bitch." snapped Jade at her sister.

Jordana went to say something else but was cut off as Gemma threw down the plate she had in her hands on the table causing the pieces to fly every where.

"Shut the fuck up." Gemma said looking at the sisters. "You two are pissing me off more then Tara ever has." She added.

"Shocker." Jordana said before she could stop her self and Gemma shot her a glare. "Sorry." She added.

Tara looked at both of them and looked back at Jordana.

"You know that this isn't good for the baby." Tara said looking at her.

"I know that, but tell ms thing over there who hasn't gotten laid in about two weeks." Jordana said nodding towards Jade. "She has been driving nuts. It isn't my fault he got arrested." She added.

Jade went to say something but stopped as Gemma shot her a glare.

"Enough, I'm going to go talk somebody." Gemma said shaking her head. "I'll be back in a few hours. All THREE of you stay here. And I I find out any of you left I will personally kick your ass pregnant or not." She added.

Jordana just shot her a glare but nodded as Tara just remained silent at the order.

"Can I go?" Jade asked as Gemma walked out of the house slamming the door. "Guess not." She added.

Tara sighed and stretched as she remained seated.

"I'm shock she hasn't told Chibs yet." Tara said looking at Jordana. "What did she say when you told her you were pregnant?" She added.

Jordana put her hand on her ever growing stomach and laughed.

"Actually I didn't tell her, she kind of figured it out on her own." Jordana said as she stood up. "I came over to tell her I wanted to bury the hatch between us. We were talking then she asked when I was due." She added.

"That sounds like Gemma, straight forward." Jade said walking around the kitchen. "We are like prisoners." She added.

Jordana shook her head as she looked at her twin.

"DRAMA QUEEN!" shouted Tara looking at her.

"I am not a drama queen I'm just addicted." Jade said looking at her twin with a grin. "To his juice box." She added with a bright grin.

Jordana bit out her water she was drinking and started laughing. Tara wiped her face with her hands after she got sprayed with water from Jordana.

"Sorry!" Jordana said between her laughing fit. "Blame...her.." She added.

Jade laughed a little bit as she handed Tara a dish towel to try her self off with. Tara started to laugh as she dried her self off. Jordana finally calmed her self down as the front door opened and Chibs walked in slowly with Fiona behind him.

"Great, anybody got gun?" Jordana said looking at the two women.

"Hush." Tara said looking at her. "Gemma is gone go away." She added.

Chibs shook his head and looked at three of them as they were remaining quiet.

"Don't all of you speak at once." Fiona said looking at them.

"Why are you here?" Jordana asked unable to keep quiet. "Seriously? You didn't give two shits about this fucker til he got blown up. So answer." She added.

Tara grabbed her arm causing her to turn her attention from the older woman.

"Respect your elders." Tara said looking at her.

"Respect my elders?" asked Jordana looking at her. "Really? That's all you came up with? I'm going up stairs fuck this shit." She added.

Jordana quickly exited the room leaving Tara and Jade alone to deal with the new company that came into the house.

"Forgive her, she is pmsing." Jade said shaking her head. "A lot." She added.

"Forgiven." replied Fiona with a fake plastered grin.

Jade shook her head as Tara motioned for them to set down at the table.

"Don't have a clue when she is coming back." Tara said looking at them.

Chibs nodded at her as Fiona sat down on the other side of him away from Tara as if Tara was going to attack her at any given moment.

"I spoke to her before we came here." replied Chibs looking at her. "She is going to go see about bailing the guys out." She added.

Opie walked through the side door causing Jade to stare at him.

"What is this? Grand Central Station?" Jade said making a whistling sound. "ALL BOARD!" She added.

Opie raised an eye brow at her.

"Remind me that if the guys ever get arrested again to ask Juice if I can buy you male hooker." Opie said looking at her. "Or at least I'll be able to buy you a damn vibrator to keep your ass busy because the lack of sex makes you damn bitchy and annoying." he added.

Jade shot him a glare as the other adults shook their heads at the interaction between the one time lovers.

"Watch it Thor your hammer isn't all that great!" Jade shouted at him as Jordana walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I didn't even see lightening. Your suppose to be a thunder god." She adder.

Jordana watched as Tara held her hands up and walked past her into the living room. Chibs saw Jordana from the corner of his eye and looked at her as if she was trying to position her self to keep her stomach from showing.

"You damn lying bitch, I didn't hear a complaint the very last night we slept together ten years ago. did I?" shouted Opie before he could stop himself.

Jordana shook her head as the two of them were just bickering back and forth. Chibs got up from the chair with Fiona doing the same.

"Sit down, stop following me around like a damn sweet butt or something woman." Chibs said as he walked into the living room brushing against Jordana causing her to freeze.

Jordana moved from her spot in the doorway and walked over to the couch and sat down beside Tara who was already watching on TV. Hours seemed to have flown by as the house went from being loud to be completely quiet. Jordana was laying on the couch with her back facing outward and fast asleep. Tara was sitting with Jordana's feet in her lap almost ready to pass out. Chibs was in the biggest chair in the house almost out. Fiona had left sometime about the same time Opie did. Jade was up stairs moving about trying to keep from going crazy it appeared.

"You know I know right." Chibs said looking at Tara. "Doctor Bentley assumed that she told me because I was there at the hospital with her. But don't tell her that I know. I want her to tell me, which I hope will be soon." He added.

Tara looked at Jordana who was passed out asleep.

"She won't tell you unless Fiona is out of the picture." Tara said stating a honest fact. "She feels that if she tells in a way she is a home wrecker. She is in love with you. Hell Gemma has come to accept which is a shocker honestly. Gemma is ok with Jax and I together. So no more games Chibs. You have to make the choice you know that." She added.

Jordana let out a groan as she slowly moved about.

"Did we wake ya?" Chibs asked as Jordana shook her head no.

"No, a pain my back is what woke me up." Jordana said as Jade walked down the stairs.

Jade nodded at her sister who got up from the couch as the front door open. Gemma stood in the doorway with a blank face then let a smile slip past her lips.

"Our men are free." Gemma said with a smile.

Within seconds the house was filled with the members of the club. She grabbed a hold of Clay and kissed his lips gently. Jade looked around to see no sign of Juice.

"Were is my slightly retarded child?" Jade asked looking at the men who remained silent. "Tell me." She added.

Jordana moved around the group of men and closed the door so the people outside wouldn't hear what was going inside this house.

"He is in the hopsital." Jax said looking at her as she raised an eye brow. "He got stabbed a few days ago." He added.

"AND YOU ARE NOW JUST FUCKING TELL ME THIS!" shouted Jade causing everybody to cover their ears. "YOU DAMN MORONS!" She added.

Jax shook his head and looked at Clay.

"And you wondered why I wanted to keep this from her while we were in there." Jax said looking at his father and president. "She would have been to the prison looking for a job and killed the bastard." He added.

"Damn straight no body fucks with my juice box." Jade said looking at him. "This damn day couldn't possibly get any fucking worse." She added.

As the comment came out of her mouth a soft knock barely heard was heard only by Jordana who was by the door. Jordana raised an eye brow as the others in the house seemed to not notice the door. She slowly backed up towards the door and opened the door just a hair. Her eyes widen and opened the door wider.

"Oh it just did it." Jordana said loudly as the men moved out of the way of Jade who made her way over to her sister.

"Mommy!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys another chapter. I actually enjoyed this chapter. I'm about to start writing chapter 11. I only own Jade, Jordana, and Ava that's it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

Jade stretched in the bed and looked over at the spot next to her and gave a gently smile. The small form of Ava was curled up against her birth mother's side. She touched her daughter's curly black head of hair. It was only six in the morning and she was now use to getting up early thanks to Ava's energy. She slowly moved Ava's head from her arm and got out of the bed. Stretching slowly she walked out of the bedroom to see the TV lighting up the living room. She walked slowly into the living room to see her sister sitting there cross legged in the chair with her hair up in a messy pony tail and mascara running down her cheeks.

"Jordana, are you ok?" asked Jade as she walked over to her sister and got down beside her on her knees. "What's wrong?" She added.

Jordana just stared a head at the TV as if she couldn't see or hear her sister. Jade went to say something else but stopped as Jordana let a letter of some sorts fall to the floor. She reached over and grabbed it and quickly opened it.

"My dearest Jordana, I've done a lot of thinking the last few weeks since Fiona has been here. I was wondering if you could please understand how I feel about my wife. So many memories and so many different issues to deal with." Jade said reading out loud. "I love my wife and I love you as well. But my duties are to my wife. I know that you are pregnant but as for who the father is? The jury is still out on that one. But I wanted you to know that I don't want any part of that child's life it is mine. I have my wife and daughter to worry about now. I hope in time you will understand and be able to forgive me. Filip." She added.

Jade looked at paper once more and shook her head in disbelieve as her sister sat there trying to keep from making a sound to wake up Ava.

"This has Fiona written all over it Jordana." Jade said touching her sister's arm and holding out the letter. "You and I both know that he would never do this. We've known him for to damn long. Besides he helped you get me back here didn't he? So I highly doubt he'd up and just do this." She added.

Jordana wiped her cheek with the back of her hand causing her mascara to smear across her face leaving spots of black every where.

"I called him after I found this by the door when I got home last night from work." Jordana said as she breathing heavy and trying to catch her breath. "I asked him about the letter and he said that he meant what he said and that if I wanted to talk then for me to come by. I went to say something else and he said he had to go and I heard Fiona in the background saying darling I'm ready." She added.

Jade looked away from her sister and shook her head. She went to say something else but stopped as Ava peeked around the corner of the couch.

"Is Auntie Jor ok?" Ava asked slowly walking into the room further.

"She is just having a bad day." Jade said looking at her daughter. "How about you and I go into the kitchen and whip up something together for Aunt Jordana and your cousin?" She added.

Ava even though she was rubbing her eyes nodded her head. Jordana caught her self laughing at the manner of her. Sure things were falling into routine since Ava showed up but Juice had just to find out that his daughter was in his life now.

"Hey Jade, when are you suppose to go get Juice from the hospital?" Jordana asked trying to calm her nerves and not think about anything.

"Around ten." Jade said as Jordana walked into the kitchen. "I was hoping that you could watch Ava for me while I pick him up." She added.

Jordana just nodded at her and kissed Ava's head.

"Sure, but why haven't you told him about Ava? It's been almost two weeks." asked Jordana as she sat hopped up and sat down on the counter top next to the sink.

"Why haven't you told Chibs? I mean the letter says he knows but I don't think that letter is from him." Jade said looking at her.

Jordana shook her head as Jade just started going back to making some eggs. Jordana went to say something else but heard the front door open. Ava quickly jumpped from her seat before either woman could say anything.

"DADDY!"

Both Jordana and Jade took off towards the living room area to see Juice standing there with Jax and Tig beside him. Juice had Ava in his arms as he stared at her as if she were some foreign object.

"I'll take her." Tig said grabbing the little girl who went willingly to him. "Hello Ava." He added.

"Uncle Tiggie!" Ava said as Jordana nodded towards her room.

Jax quickly followed in suit of the other three. Jade looked back into the kitchen to make sure she had removed the pan from the burner before looking back at her boyfriend.

"Hi." Jade said with a bright smile. "Welcome home." She added.

"Am I in a coma?" asked Juice looking at Jade who stared at him. "Am I in some kind of warp nine shit where I am living the life I would have had? Because I just had a little girl run to me and yell daddy." He added.

Jade laughed a little bit and shook her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you spaceman." Jade said as he looked at her. "But you are still in your regular life. And yes you did have a little girl come running at you at full speed I'm sure. Remember when I went to see you the other day and I told you that there was a little special surprise waiting for?" She added as he nodded.

"Oh yes now that I remember, I was thinking that little surprise was going to be us playing some parts of thunder god and you maid of the land." Juice said as Jade busted out laughing.

She shook her head as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Sorry Thor but there isn't going to be any of that tonight." Jade said as she pulled back and looked at him. "Jordana can you bring Ava in here please." She added but kept looking at him.

Within a few seconds Ava was walking beside her aunt holding her hand. Jade moved out of Juice way and looked at the two of them.

"Juice, I want you to meet our daughter Ava." Jade said as Jordana let go of Ava's hand.

Unlike before Ava slowly walked towards both of her biological parents. Tig walked into view along with Jax who was standing beside Jordana who put her head on his shoulder. Ava looked up at dad with his eyes mirroring back.

"I think I'm going to cry." Tig said staring at the small family. "Anybody got some tissues?" He added.

Jordana stared at him with a raised eye brow.

"I'm suppose to be the hormonal one thanks to Scottish spawn not you." Jordana said before she could stop her self. "Crap." She added.

Both Tig and Jax stared at her.

"Scottish spawn?" Juice said looking at the other three adults. "Your pregnant by Chibs?" He added.

Jade shot him a look and he quickly just grinned at Jordana who had her face covered with her hands. Jax looked at Jade who just nodded at him.

"Great old ladies popping out kids, we are going to be biker baby sitters and a day care." Tig said looking away from the them as if in his own world.

Jordana shook her head as she walked into her room and shut the door leaving the other adults and child alone in the hallway.

"Jax go talk to her." Jade said as he stared at her. "You are her best guy friend so you might have well. But before you go in there. Have any of you spoke to Chibs the last few days?" She added.

"I saw him today why?" Tig said looking at Jade.

Jade grabbed the letter from the coffee table and handed him to him.

"Chibs has no clue she is pregnant but yet he supposedly does and informs her through a letter." Jade said looking at them. "Plus the letter suggest that she was sleeping around with other people other than him. Which everybody in this room other than Ava knows is a lie. Also he says he wants to work on things with Fiona. And that even if the child she is carrying in his words is his, he doesn't want a thing to do with it."

Tig read the letter as Jax stood here reading over his shoulders.

"If he has a child with Jordana we all know that he would be here," Juice said holding Ava. "He isn't the type who leave the mom. I mean he wouldn't deal with the girl but this girl is Jordana. That man is in love with her. People can see it. The only two who doesn't is the two them."

Jade just nodded in agreement as Jax walked into Jordana's room. She let out a groan causing the other others to laugh.

"Come on Ava," Jade said holding her hands out. "Let's go finish Aunt Jordana's breakfast."

Ava just shook her head and clung to Juice who was a bit more relaxed than before.

"Alright, come on daddy let's go."

Both Juice and Tig walked into the kitchen behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Told you guys I was working on 11 right? Well here it is! I only own Jade, Jordana, and Ava that's it! I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"We have a meeting with Ava's social worker today," Jade said as she looked at Juice who was staring at Ava on the floor. "Are you listening to me?"

She shook her head and smiled at the man in front of her. She waved her hand in front of his face causing him to his attention to her.

"I got you," Juice said nodding.

She went to say something else but stopped as Jordana appeared around the corner and looked at her sister.

"Jade, can I talk to you?" Jordana asked looking at her.

Jade only nodded and walked past Juice who kept looking at Ava who was laying on her stomach watching something on TV. Jordana walked into her room and waited for Jade who walked in and noticed bag on the bed.

"Taking a trip?" Jade asked with a raised eye brow.

"I figured that since you now have Ava, you will be needing more room." Jordana said nodding towards the bags on her bed. "I've been looking well for a apartment, and I actually found one enough just for me and the baby when he or she gets here. Just up my alley in rent amount. Close to the hospital so I can drive or walk to work."

Jade stared at her sister for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"You went and found a apartment without thinking to tell me?" asked Jade looking at her. "You are my sister you are suppose to be here."

Jordana laughed a little bit as she started to pack once more.

"We are sisters Jade, not lesbian lovers." replied Jordana laughing. "Besides, I don't want to hear oh yea oh yea juice please fuck me harder pleaase ahh."

Jade slapped her sister's arm gently as Jordana stood up straight and looked at the huge mirror on her dresser. Jade watched as Jordana lifted up her shirt just a above her small round stomach. She rubbed it gently and sighed.

"Don't worry little one, you've got mommy."

Jade felt sorry for her sister but was unsure what to say so she kept quiet. Jordana quickly put her shirt down as the bedroom door opened and Ava appeared in the door way with a bright grin.

"Momma, there is a old man at the door," Ava said looking up at them. "Is he my grandpa?"

Both of them looked at each other then followed Ava out of the room with Jordana close behind them. Jade grabbed a hold of Ava by her sides and lifted her up in the air and handed her to Juice who nodded. Jade knew what he was saying and turned to see Jordana standing in the hallway standing with her feet planted in the carpet.

"Hello love."

Jordana eyes widen at the voice and turned her head to see Chibs standing looking at her.

"Did you get my letter?"

"Hey Ava, come with me and daddy we are going to go play outside on the swing set outside." Jade said grabbing her ten year old's hand.

Ava grabbed a hold of Juice's larger hand and walked outside with the two adults leaving Jordana and Chibs alone in the house.

"Yes I did get your letter." Jordana replied looking at her. "Why are you here? I believed what you said in that letter was more then enough to make sure I never come near you."

He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"I pretty much spill my bloody heart out to you in a letter and you don't want to come near me?" Chibs asked with a raised eye brow. "That's pretty damn pathetic."

Jordana raised an eyebrow at him.

"You pretty much told me that you didn't want me and that you knew I was pregnant!" shouted Jordana pulling up her shirt to show him. "You said that if the baby was yours that you didn't want to have anything to do with him or her and you had your own family to deal with. You wanted Fiona."

He went to say something but Jordana held her hand up and walked back into her bedroom and grabbed the letter from the dresser draw and walked back into the room to see him sitting on the couch. Jordana shook her head and handed the letter to him.

"I don't need you to be in this baby's life I can play the role of mommy and daddy." Jordana said as she walked around the coffee table as he read the letter.

After remaining silent for a few minutes Jordana stared at him.

"SPEAK!" Jordana shouted at him.

"I didn't write this letter, that isn't even my hand writing," Chibs said looking up at her. "The only thing that is true in this letter is yes I do know that you are pregnant. Unlike this letter I know that you've only slept with me."

Jordana stared at him as he got up from the couch. He put the letter down on the coffee table and walked over to where she was standing. She stared up at him as he touched her arm. Jordana watched as his hand rubbed her arm up and down.

"You bastard you knew I was pregnant and you didn't say a damn word?" shouted Jordana as she slapped him in the face causing him to stumble a bit backwards. "I was scared out of my mind to tell you and you knew this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?"

Chibs moved his jaw around a little bit and nodded at her.

"Ok I deserve that, but doctor assumed you told me after you were rushed to the hospital after the drive by," replied Chibs staring at her. "I was in shock to find out from a doctor that I was going to be a dad again but what makes all of this fucked up? Is you believed that letter right there. I would NEVER talk to any female like that. Let alone you."

"Your damn right you deserved it." Jordana said looking at him. "You are so selfish to keep the fact you knew. You oh my god!"

Chibs shook his head and threw his hands up into the air causing her to stare at him.

"Kiss my arse!" Chibs said backing away from her.

Jordana's eyes narrowed at him as he started towards the door.

"Kiss mine in English!" shouted Jordana as he walked out of the door.

Jordana let out a small scream as she stood there in the middle of the living room. Wrapping her arms around her self she looked up to see the front door open and Chibs standing there looking at her.

"We can talk now love?" asked Chibs.

Jordana suddenly felt really small in front of him. He ran his hand through his gray hair as Jordana stared at the ground. He cussed under his breath as he walked over to her and grabbed her chin caused her to look up at him.

"Sorry love." Chibs said bring her close to him and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I was going to leave town." Jordana whispered into his neck.

He closed his eyes and held her tighter as if he was holding onto her for a life line. Jordana didn't bother moving she just stood there breathing in his scent as if she was making a memory to keep.

"I want you to know that I am in love with you Jordana," Chibs said staring at her. "I can't vouch for you. I don't know if you love me or you don't. Who would want a old man like me minus the croweaters. I can understand why you wanted Jax. He can give ya what you want and what ya did. I'm a old biker man who knows a few tricks."

Jordana shook her head when she pulled away from him. Grabbing a hold of his hand, she placed it on her stomach then looked up.

"If I didn't love you Chibs with anything in my body this baby wouldn't be here." Jordana said looking up at him. "I don't sleep with people I don't care about. Jax is a safe option for me. I would be safe with him not because I need protection safe but the fact I know he works, how he thinks, and what he will do in different situations. I don't want that anymore. I don't want safe. I want the man who I thought I had a simple crush on but that turned into more. I want you."

Chibs let a smile spread across his face and grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her lips gently.


	12. Chapter 12

**The chapters good for anybody? Well I only own Jade, Ava, and Jordana that's it. I hope you guys like it! Read and review.. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Afternoon Mrs. Kelly." Jade said as she shook the older woman's hand. "Mrs. Kelly this is Ava's father Juan."

He put his hand out to the woman who was staring at him. After a few seconds of her staring at him he put his hand down and looked at Jade as he sat down beside her in the chair in front of the desk.

"Good Afternoon Jade and to you Ms. Juan." Mrs. Kelly said looking at the couple.

Both of them nodded their heads at her respectively.

"Have you filled in Mr. Juan here about the details of which I will be handling?" asked Mrs. Kelly looking at the of them.

Jade shook her head no as the woman sighed.

"Ava's adopted parents were killed last week killed is the more polite word for it." Mrs. Kelly said looking straight at Juice. "They were killed in their home by a group of men unknown at this time. The parents had a will made out that if anything should happen to them that Ava would be returned to Ms. Unser. According to the will Ava has known since she could understand that her adopted parents were not her biological parents. They have shown pictures of Ms. Unser here to Ava saying she was her mother. Also pictures of you."

Juice took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together.

"Due to the nature of the will, it can not be contested in court." Mrs. Kelly said looking down at some papers on her desk. "But it does give me the control to say rather or not that I believe the two of you are fit parents for Ava."

She grinned at the two parents who stared at her. Jade sighed and looked at the woman whom since she had met was a bitch.

"Do we meet the expectations of being Ava's parents?" Juice asked looking at the woman in front of him.

The older woman's lips curved into a small smile.

"Do you have a job?" Mrs. Kelly asked looking at him as he nodded. "What would that job be?"

"I work on the computers for a local automotive company." Juice said nodding at her. "I also am a mechanic with the same company."

Jade was kind of taken back how quickly Juice had jumped into the role of playing daddy to Ava. Ava was turning out to be just like her dad super smart with certain things but having sometimes a one track mind.

"Also you are part of a local biker gang." Mrs. Kelly said looking at her. "You forget Mr. Juan I'm a local."

Juice let a laugh slip past his lips.

"I am along with many of the guys I work are motorcycle enthusiast." Juice said looking at him. "Nothing wrong in taking a interest in wondering how the bike works and what make tick and purr to life."

The woman just stared at him for a few seconds before looking at Jade.

"I am also a mechanic at the shop." Jade said looking at the woman.

"Do you think a little girl of Ava's age belongs at a garage?" Mrs. Kelly said looking over her glasses. "It is a dangerous place for a child."

Jade just stared at her.

"I've been getting the information together to put Ava into school." Jade said looking at her. "The only time Ava has been to the garage was with me to get my check one day. She was never in any danger. The guys who I work with adore her. She has plenty of uncles who will protect her if anything should happen."

"Is it true that your twin sister Jordana is currently pregnant?" Mrs. Kelly asked.

Both Juice and Jade looked at each other with raised eye brows.

"What does my sister have to do with this Ma'am?" Jade asked looking at her. "My sister is none of your concern ma'am. She is pregnant yes to answer your question. But she has nothing to do with this report you are conducting right now."

The gray headed woman laughed a little bit and shook her head as she wrote something down.

"Your whole family is apart of this report ma'am." Mrs. Kelly said in a mocking manner. "Be careful on how you represent your self that same goes for you Mexican mutt."

Juice saw Jade's jaw twitch as the woman basically attacked him with words but he kept his cool he was use to the words but with Jade she was one of the protective old ladies who would attack a woman.

"He is Puerto Rican." Jade said with a calm tone which she was having trouble maintaining it.

Mrs. Kelly just stared at Jade who was looking as if she was protecting her child or something.

"Dually noted Jade." Mrs. Kelly said nodding at her. "Just remember that I have control over you and your baby daddy at this point. I have the last say in rather you have your daughter back period. So with that being said I would like for you two to come back in a week. We will see where we can get from there."

Jade went to say something else but stopped as Juice grabbed her hand to keep her from talking. The two of them stood up and walked out of the room leaving the social worker alone in her small office.

"What do you say Ava?" Jordana said looking down at her ten year old niece.

"Tank you." Ava said looking up at Chibs who had taken the two of them to a local store to shop for baby stuff.

He had gotten her a big teddy bear that she had her eye on since they entered the store.

"You didn't have to do that, you know Jade is going to kill you." Jordana said looking at the man beside her.

"Can't be no worse than the people in the store thanking I was your dad." Chibs said as they reached Jordana's newly repaired car. "Then look on their faces when you kissed me was priceless to say the least."

Jordana laughed a little bit as they started to put things into the trunk. Ava was standing close to the car near Chibs holding a bear that was bigger than she was on and it was sitting on the ground.

"Alright are you ready to go home?" Jordana asked walking over to Ava who was trying to stay awake. "That's a yes." She added.

Chibs opened the back door and picked Ava up with ease and sat up in the small booster seat in her car and moved out of the way so Jordana could buckle her in.

"Hey big papa you gotta learn how to do this too." Jordana teasing him as he got into the driver seat.

"In ten years or so yes." Chibs said looking in the rear view mirror.

Jordana shook her head and gave Ava the bear once more and within seconds her eyes were already falling heavy. Shaking her head she closed the door to the back and walked around the car and got into the passenger side.

"Why are you driving my car?" Jordana asked as she got inside and buckled.

"Because the bike wouldn't have fit those bags, the bear, her and you." replied Chibs with a grin. "And yes I forgot to mention me."

Jordana shook her head as she turned to see Ava had dropped the bear and was passed out. Chibs was already pulling out of the parking lot towards the house he was at before. With twenty minutes he was pulling up and saw Jade and Juice getting on Juice's bike.

"We went shopping for the baby." Jordana said getting out of the car. "What's wrong?"

"The social worker is a bitch." Juice said looking at old lady's twin. "I thought you were a bitch because you are hormonal but her? She has you beat and she has already went through menopause!"

The other three adults busted out laughing at his comment. Jade shook her head at him.

"She is a total bitch." Jade said shaking her head. "Where is my daughter?"

"In the back seat knocked out with her big ass teddy bear." Jordana said with a bright grin as Jade raised an eye brow. "Blame Chibs over there, she saw it and next thing I know she is carrying it the sucker around and Chibs brought it."

Jade went to say something but stopped as Juice put his hand up.

"If he wants to buy our daughter something let him, he has more money then us." Juice said shaking his head.

Jordana went to say something but stopped as a cop call pulled up to the curve causing them all to turn around and saw as their dad got out of the car.

"Chibs buddy I've been looking for you man." Wayne said as he motioned him over. "Fiona was killed this afternoon after her car lost control. I'm sorry man."

Jade looked at the two men with wide eyes while Jordana balanced her self with her car. Wayne looked at his daughters and looked at Jordana.

"And Jordana you the one person that the ATF agent is thinking that caused it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys another chapter. Sorry for the lack of chapters this week. Finials are coming up and the other night I had to be taken to the ER and they gave me some meds that threw me for a loop since I don't take any meds. I pretty much slept all day yesterday and most of the night. So here is the chapter I hope you guys like it. So if somethings are missing. I'm sorry meds are still kind of there. I only own Jade, Ava, and Jordana that's it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you are very aware of the reason why you are here then?" June Stahl asked looking at Jordana who was sitting in a metal chair.

"Yes ma'am, I am very aware." Jordana said sighing. "You believe I had something to do with the wreck that killed Fiona Telford."

June put some of hair behind her ear as she sat down and looked into folder in front of her.

"I see you are not that unfamiliar with the law Ms. Unser." June said looking up. " You had runs in the law since you were about sixteen. Got to love having contacts that can get you out."

Jordana shook her head as she put her hands to rest on her stomach.

"You are going to sit there and say that just because of me being a rebel as a teenager I had something to do with what happened to her?" asked Jordana as June Stalh closed the file.

"You tell me," June said putting her hands together and looked down at her stomach then back up at her. "I bet you would have done anything to get the man that is the father of your father. You are pregnant by Filip Telford am I right?"

Jordana looked at the woman and remained silent as June gave her a smile.

"I bet you would have, I bet you would have even kill the one person who kept you from having that perfect family you have in your head," June said as she sat back in the chair. "Every female minus myself would love to have the loving family and would do just about anything to get it."

"I just love how you sit there and try to pass judgment on me, You already assume that I am guilty just because I am pregnant by her husband." Jordana said leaning forward putting her hands in front of her on the table. "But to answer your question, I had nothing to do with the wreck or killing of Fiona. Sure I hated the woman but never wanting to kill her,"

June looked at her studying her face before nodding at her.

"I find that hard to believe Jordana." June said looking at her. "You see the breaks on her car were cut. According to the records that we were able to get, you were the last person to work on her car."

Jordana stared at her with a sleepy look on her face.

"I might have worked on it, but as for cutting the breaks?" Jordana said with a raised eye brow. "I don't think so. I am pregnant with my first kid, I would like to see him or her grow up."

"And in order for you to do that then you need to stay out of prison." June said looking at her. "So I'm giving you one last chance to tell me the truth Jordana."

Jordana stood up from her chair and put her hands on the table and stared down at ATF agent.

"And I'm going to tell you one last damn time, I had nothing to do with that bitch getting killed." Jordana said with a hiss. "I hated the woman sure, but I wouldn't kill her. You want to find somebody who is close with the men that you'll do anything to fuck them up. Guess what darling, you won't crack this woman because I've dealt with more shit then you have in your whole life."

Both women went to say something but stopped as the door of the room flung open and Gemma stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You are not allowed in here." June said standing up. "Get out."

Gemma motioned for Jordana to come to her.

"You stay right where you are Jordana." June said pointing a finger at her. "Gemma Morrow you are not allowed to be here. Do I need to have Wayne escort you out?"

Jordana watched as a smile went across Gemma's face as if she was hearing something she liked.

"Let me tell you something sweetheart," Gemma said as she walked further into the room. "You are not on your turf anymore. This is mine, you did not arrest Jordana Unser so there before she can walk any time she pleases." She added.

June stared at Jordana who crossed her arms over her chest.

"So come on sweet pea it's time to get you to your doctor's appointment," Gemma said nodding towards the door.

Gemma grabbed Jordana's arm and pulled her closer to her as she put her arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the room leaving June Stahl standing there fuming. Wayne was grinning as the two women walked past him. He looked into the room to see June throw her folder across the room causing papers to fly every where.

"Does that woman always come to your daughter's rescue?" June asked as she put hands on her hips.

"Gemma loves Jordana just as if she were her own daughter Stahl." Wayne said looking at her. "She will protect her and I wouldn't put it cross her to take out the person who would to harm either of my girls."

June just shook her head as Wayne walked away from the door. Jordana walked up her car and looked at Gemma who had parked beside her.

"Thanks." Jordana said looking at Gemma over her car. "How did you know I was here?"

"Any time, I spoke with Jade." Gemma said nodding at her. "I'll follow you to the doctor's office. Chibs asked if I could go since he is having a hard time to getting a hold of his daughter and preparing things for Fiona's body to be back in Ireland."

Jordana just nodded at her as she got into the car. Gemma watched as Jordana looked a bit upset. She got into her car and watched as Jordana pulled out into the street. Gemma grabbed her cell phone from the cup holder and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hey baby, I wanted to know if you see your old man around." Gemma said as she followed close behind Jordana. "Good Clay, now can you tell him that I plan to kick his ass? The look on this poor pregnant girls face is horrible. Next time if there is a issue I will take care of it. He needs to be here not me."

After a few more minutes of chatting Gemma hung up the phone as they pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office. Gemma pulled up beside Jordana who was staring at her.

"Don't worry, he will be at the next one." Gemma said looking at her.

"Yea thanks for trying to cheer me up." replied Jordana with a nod. "You don't have to do this, I can do it on my own."

Gemma shook her head as they walked into the office. The lady behind the glass window gave the two women a smile.

"You are actually right on time." The lady said with a smile. "We were about to call you, so why don't the two of you come this way." She added.

Jade watched as Ava was playing around on the swing set that Clay and Gemma had gotten to keep at the garage in case she were to be there. Clay looked around as he walked over to Jade's new car. Jade walked over to Tara who was holding Abel who was kicking and giggling at her.

"What the hell?" Clay said as he turned his head sideways looking into the car.

Tig walked up to his friend and pres.

"What are you doing?" Tig asked causing Clay to jump. "Sorry, mission keep Jade busy bye."

Clay shook his head as Tig walked off leaving the older man to do what he was doing before. Grabbing the handle of the door to find it unlocked, Clay opened the door grabbed the yellow envelope that Jade had in her bag.

"Stahl?" Clay said as he read the opening. "What the fuck?"

He opened the envelope to see pictures of Ava playing on a play ground, with June Stahl herself, and pictures of her with what he assumed was her adoptive parents.

"That bitch." Clay said putting the pictures back into the envelope.

Clay closed the door and walked back to the office area with the envelope. He locked the door and grabbed the phone from the desk he sat down in the chair and dialed Gemma's number.

"Hey baby, you will not believe what I just found." Clay said as he opened the thing once more. "I believe we have just found out who the our rat is."

He walked over to the blind and peeked through it as he saw Jade talking with Tara who was holding Abel while Ava was playing on the small swing set.

"When you get home we are going to talk about it." Clay said as he hung up the phone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you :) I finially feel alot better than before. Maybe bc I got to eat something after two days :p but I only own Jade, Ava, Jordana, and Baby A &B :) That's it! I hope you guys love it! Read and Review.**

* * *

"Baby A and Baby B," Jordana said looking at the sonogram picture. "There better not be a baby c in there."

Gemma laughed a little bit as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"Who knew the old man had it in him." Gemma said as she put her sunglasses over her eyes. "When are you going to tell him?"

Jordana just kept staring at the picture while holding her stomach as she leaned against the car.

"Jordana?" Gemma said looking at her through the sunglasses.

She went to say something else but stopped as her cell phone went off causing Jordana to snap out of her spell. Gemma listened to the phone for a second before nodding.

"Jordana darling, I believe we should head up to the garage." Gemma said as Jordana turned around. "Clay wants to talk to me and I know your old man is at work." She added.

Jordana just nodded at her as they both got into their cars. Within seconds both of them were heading towards the garage. Jordana looked at the picture she was given as they were waiting at a stop light. She grinned a little bit as it turned green. Gemma looked in her rear view mirror and smiled at her as they pulled through the light.

"Maybe this is how things were suppose to be." Gemma said as they pulled into the lot.

Jordana slowly pulled onto the side of Gemma as Clay walked out of the office with some what of a forced smile on his face.

"My two best girls." Clay said as he hugged Gemma first then Jordana once she got out of the car. "I'm going to steal my wife away for a little bit, then I want to hear about my future grand child."

"Children." Gemma said in his ear. "Shh."

Clay's eyes lit up then walked Gemma to the office leaving Jordana standing there with Jade with Ava holding her hand walking up. Tara was right behind her holding a baby carrier.

"So how is my niece or nephew?" Jade asked looking at her sister.

"They are doing great." Jordana said as she leaned into the car.

Jade looked at her sister then at Tara who was grinning brightly.

"They?" Jade asked with a raised eye brow. "As in Two or more?"

Jordana handed her sister the picture who looked at it with a bright smile. Jade let out a little squeal causing other people to stare at her.

"Where is the Scottish man?" Jordana asked as she took the picture from her twin.

"He is some where around here." Tara said looking at her. "He has been on the phone trying to get a hold of people. I asked if he wanted the hospital to do it since they could get a hold of it a lot easier."

Jordana nodded at her as she noticed him walking around the corner with his cell phone glued to his ear. Both women nodded at her with a grin as she walked started over to him.

"How do you think he will react to twins?" Tara asked looking at Jade.

"Hopeful thrilled because if I know Jor she will end up flipping a lid and say she can handle it alone." replied Jade as they stared at them.

Jordana walked up to him and looked at him a small smile. He put up one finger as she just nodded at him. He walked off leaving her standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Congratulations your having twins." Jordana said to her self as she looked at the picture she was holding.

Jade saw the look on her sister's face and closed her eyes.

"Fudge" Jade said as Tara raised and eye brow.

"Fudge?" Tara asked with a small laugh.

Jade just laughed a little bit.

"I'm trying not to cuss around Ava." Jade said looking at her. "Fudge is what I saw one time on the TV show Supernatural it replaced the F word then so I figured it was best now."

"Aww your a mommy!" Tara said hugged Jade's shoulders with one arm.

Ava looked up at the two them with a raised eye brow.

"Mommy why is Aunt Jor leaving on daddy's bike?" Ava asked pulling on her mom's shirt.

Jade and Tara both looked up in quick to see Jordana sitting on Juice's bike.

"Go check on her, I'll take her back to the play ground." Tara said holding her hand out to Ava.

"Go with Aunt Tara and mommy is going to go check on Aunt Jordana." Jade said looking at her daughter.

Ava just gave her mom a nod and grinned as she grabbed a hold of Tara's free hand. Jade jogged over to where Jordana was now laying down on the bike.

"You know it's wrong to be laying on another woman's man's bike?" Jade said trying to make her sister laugh.

"The other woman is just fine about this one." Jordana said looking at her. "You know I wouldn't sleep with our retard child." She added.

Jade nodded a little bit as Jordana sat up slowly.

"I'm going to head to the apartment, I'm going to finish setting up the nursery." Jordana said as she got off the bike with the help of Jade.

"You aren't going to tell him?" Jade asked looking at her.

Jordana just walked towards her car.

"Stubborn!" shouted Jade as she watched her sister get into the car.

Without another word Jordana was gone out of the lot. Jade turned to watch her sister leave and saw she had left the picture of the unborn twins on Juice's gas tank.

"Either you've got some explaining to do or that's Jordana's." Juice said walking up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"That is Jordana's," Jade said grabbing it before the wind blew it away. "She is being stubborn and hormonal. She left before she could tell Chibs."

Both of them turned around to see Chibs standing putting his phone in his pocket looking around as if he was looking for Jordana.

"Where is your sister?" Chibs asked as the couple neared.

"She left about five minutes ago, you were too busy to notice." Jade said before she could stop her self.

He looked at her and nodded.

"I was busy trying to make the arrangements for my dead wife to go back to Ireland and get in touch with my daughter. Excuse me for taking care of business." replied Chibs shaking his head as he walked away from them.

Juice cussed under his breath as Jade ran after the older man.

"Tara, Gemma, and myself offered to help you." Jade said as both of them reached Chib's bike. "But you refused our help. You also since the day you found out about the accident have been acting screwed up towards my sister."

"It is my family Jade, I felt I needed to take care of it." Chibs said as he got onto his bike.

Jade shook her head a little bit with a smile.

"For somebody who claimed not to be in love with your wife, your suddenly acting like the devoted husband." Jade said as she reached into her back pocket. "Here devoted daddy, Be sure to act like father of the year."

Jade thrusted the sonogram picture into his chest. Chibs grabbed the picture as she let it go and walked away leaving him alone on his bike that he had started. Juice watched as Jade walked towards him. Grabbing her hand he led her over to where Tara and the kids where at. He looked down a the gas tank then pulled the picture away from his chest.

"Baby A Baby B." Chibs said as he stared at the picture.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody, another chapter. A busy day for me I suppose? But who is complaining? Not me! So I only own Jordana, Jade, Ava, and the twins that aren't born ye. But enjoy guys! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Jordana put the changing table against the wall and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she slowly rocked in the chair. Her phone vibrated on the top of the changing table. Grabbing it she noticed a text from her sister saying that Chibs had left the garage.

"Ok, what do you want me to do about it?" Jordana said as she texted back.

Closing her phone she walked out of the nursery. As she reached her some what finished living room a knock on her door. Shaking her head as she walked over and looked through the beep hole to see Chibs standing there patiently.

"What do you want?" Jordana asked as she opened the door.

"Twins darling?" Chibs asked looking at him. "Is that even possible for a man my age?"

Jordana shook her head as he walked into the apartment.

"Men can have kids they die." Jordana said as she shook her head. "But yes twins you bloody man. Don't you dare ask how did it happen or are you sure your father because I'll kick your ass."

Chibs laughed a little bit as he took his sunglasses off. She stared at him as he wanted her.

"Did you get everything taken care of?" Jordana asked as she sat down in a over sized chair with her legs crossed in the chair under her.

"For today yes." Chibs said as he walked over to where her chair was and stood in front of her. "Now it's time to take care of something else."

She raised an eye brow at him.

"You aren't getting laid." Jordana said looking at him. "Here is twenty bucks, go buy your self a hooker. Or Juice."

He narrowed his eyes at her as she grabbed a twenty dollar bill from her wallet. She grinned at him as he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her up from the chair.

"Sorry darling, but you have the sex drive of twenty hookers," Chibs said looking down at her. "And I don't think your sister would take kindly to you offering her boyfriend to me."

Jordana just grinned at him as he put his hand on her stomach.

"Sorry for being a jackass lately." Chibs said as Jordana looked up at him. "So much to deal with and all that."

"It's ok, I understand that she was your wife." Jordana said with a shrug.

He just shook his head for a second before kissing Jordana's lips gently, He put a piece of her stray hair behind her ear as he looked at her.

"Come on momma to be, let's lay down." Chibs said nodding towards the hallway.

"I told you, no sex." Jordana said looking up at him as they walked towards the bedroom.

"I heard you, can't a old man want to lay down with his old lady?" Chibs asked as Jordana led the way to her new room.

Jordana shook her head as she walked into her bedroom. Chibs rolled his eyes as he put his sunglasses on the dresser along with his other things. Jordana slipped her flip flops off and climbed into the bed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your brothers that you've went all soft." Jordana said as he climbed into the bed next to her.

"Go a head tell them, they are all softies when they are with their old ladies or the ones who have them anyways." replied Chibs as he slipped his arm around her waist letting his hands go to rest on her small stomach.

"Thanks Jade." Donna said as she pulled into the drive way next to Jade's bike. "I would take it to the shop but I don't want Opie to have another thing to worry about."

Jade nodded at her with a smile.

"Not a problem, here take my car to get things you need." Jade said grabbing her keys and held them out. "I'll have your car fixed when you get back."

"Thanks for letting Ellie and Kenny stay while I go shopping." Donna said nodding at the smaller woman.

Jade once more nodded with a grin.

"Not a problem, it will do Ava some good to know some other kids." Jade said nodding towards the back yard. "You are after all family still."

Donna nodded at her and looked down at the keys once more as she walked off towards Jade's car. Jade walked up to the truck that Donna had drove over in.

"I'll do it free of charge." Jade shouted as Donna flashed her a smile.

"Thank you." shouted Donna as she got into the car.

Jade put the keys into the truck seat as she popped the hood of the truck to get started on it. Jordana stretched in Chibs's arms. Slowly she rolled over to see the man who was holding her fast asleep. She grinned as she brought her hand to his face and slowly traced his face even his scars.

"You keep touching me like that darling, we are going to be doing some necking." Chibs said with a growl.

"Necking? I did fall in love with a old man didn't I?" Jordana asked with a laugh.

Chibs shook his head at her as he slowly stood up from the bed with a groan. Jordana stared up at him as she remained laying on the bed.

"Do you think I had anything to do with her death?" Jordana asked looking at Chibs as he turned around to look at her.

"No I don't think you did." Chibs said as he leaned over the bed and over her. "I know the two of you didn't get along, I don't think you'd kill her just because she was married to me. I know you are hormonal and all that but you aren't a killer."

Jordana nodded at him as he got onto the bed but this time leaning his body over hers. She grinned at him as he leaned down and kissed her lips. Jordana wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jordana went to move her hands down his body but stopped as the sound of a gun being fired caused her to stop moving.

"What was that?" Jordana asked as Chibs looked around the room.

Chibs got up from the bed and walked over to the window with Jordana behind her. Opening the blinds Jordana let out a small scream.

"JADE!" shouted Jordana as she darted from her bed room not even bothering to put on shoes.

"Shit." Chibs said as he followed in suit of Jordana who was running faster than any pregnant woman he ever saw.

Jordana darted across the pavement and oncoming cars who kept passing by. She opened the door and quickly straighten up.

"DONNA!" shouted Jordana as she had shaking hands. "HELP! HELP!" She added.

Chibs ran to the other side of the car and turn the car off. Jordana didn't bother caring she leaned across the woman and undone her seat belt as Chibs helped her get Donna from the car.

"Donna please." Jordana said as she laid the woman on the pavement as the cops were now showing up surrounding them.

She touched her head to notice blood and brain matter on her hands. Jordana's eyes widen and started to cry as she realized her friend was now gone. Chibs nodded at the police as he pulled Jordana away from the body. Her clothes were covered in the blood of his brother's wife.

"It's ok." Chibs said as the rest of the club started to show up. "Baby sit down on the curve."

Jordana just nodded her head as she walked over to the curve as she saw Chibs and Jax pulling Opie away from Donna who was laying on the pavement of the street with her eyes open. Jordana turned her head away as tears started to fall once more.

"Go check on Jordana." Jax said nodding over to her way.

Chibs nodded at his vp as he jogged over to where Jordana was. Within seconds Jordana sprung from her spot and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly crying.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys another chapter :) total of 4 today. I am actually about to start on 17 because the muse is allowing me to get things out. So I will try to get it up tonight. If not? Always tomorrow. But I only own Jade, Jordana, Ava, and the unborn twins :P Read and Enjoy..Read and REVIEW PLZ**

* * *

Jordana ran her hand through her hair as she stared at Ava who was in the back yard with her dad unaware of the events that had taken place. She stared through the window over the sink and touched her stomach.

"Those bullets were meant for me." Jade said causing her sister to jump. "I never let anybody drive my car and I shouldn't have let her that day."

Jordana put some of her hair behind her ear and looked at her.

"You don't know that Jade." Jordana said walking over to her sister. "You have no proof." She added.

"Let's see, my car is fucked up and full of bullet holes." Jade said looking at her. "Donna is dead because of me. Ellie and Kenny have no mother because of me."

Jordana took a deep breath and hugged her sister who was now crying. She went to say something but stopped as Ava let out a scream from the back yard and yelling was being heard between several men.

"Stay here." Jordana said looking at Jade.

Jade went to say something but stopped as her sister was already out the door. Jordana walked down the steps to see Juice, Opie, Tig, and Chibs all yelling.

"What the hell is going on?" Jordana asked as Ava remained sitting on her swing quiet only to be picked up by Tara who had slipped pasted Jordana and walked into the house.

"That bitch is responsible for Donna being dead!" shouted Opie as he pointed towards the house. "Your sister is the reason my wife is gone." He added.

Jordana looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Do you have any proof of that Opie?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow. "You can stand there all damn day and say that she is the reason. Nobody had a clue it was going to happen." She added.

"If that bitch would have been in that car that night my world would make damn since still and the world would be better off." shouted Opie.

Jordana let out a scream as Juice quickly charged after Opie. Jade quickly ran out the back door and over to the group of people that had gathered in her back yard.

"STOP IT!" shouted Jade as she got to where Jordana was. "MY GOD DAMNIT STOP IT!"

It appeared her yells had fallen on deaf ears so she let out a ear piecing scream that caused everybody to stop what they were doing and cover their ears.

"I know what the fuck happened you bloody damn biker bastard!" shouted Jade as she stared directly at Opie. "I know those bullets were meant for me my god you don't have to fucking tell me! I've had to deal with it since I damn found out that night."

Opie stared at her with eyes with mixtures of hate,anger, and sadness. Jade wiped tears away from her eyes as Jordana stood beside her sister.

"I had no dam fucking clue that anybody was after me other than those damn bitches who were after Jordana but they knew nothing of my car Opie." Jade said looking at him. "I wish I could go back to that damn day and do it over. I wish every minute I could be the one in Donna's place Opie. But I can't do that! I wish that I could help but I am the one who is hurting just like you."

"NO YOU AREN'T!" shouted Opie causing the set of twins to jump. "You have no damn clue what the fuck it's like to lose somebody you are in love with because of somebody's stupid mistake. You should have been the one who was murdered in cold blood not my wife."

Juice once more went to attack his brother but Tig and Chibs were able to get a hold of him and hold him back.

"That's enough." Jordana said looking at the of them. "This day isn't suppose to be able fighting and bitching about who should be alive and should be dead. Opie go home you kids need you today. We'll see you at the funeral."

Opie looked at Jade then at Jordana.

"I don't give a rats ass whose old lady you are Jordana." Opie said looking at her. "You defend your sister your just as much responsible for what happen to Donna."

Jordana took a deep breath then quickly slapped him across the face causing his head to turn sideway.

"Go the hell home." Jordana said looking at him. "I don't need my old man to defend me, I'm pregnant but I'm sure as hell capable of kicking your ass right now."

She pulled up her shirt to show she was hiding a gun beneath her shirt.

"Go home now before I end up using this." Jordana said putting her shirt back down. "I don't give a rats ass who sees." She added.

Opie stared at her then up at Tig who nodded at him. Opie quickly walked off leaving the other adults standing there at the back yard.

"Packing momma I like." Tig said wiggling his eye brows at Jordana.

"Eyes in your head you bloody horny dog." Chibs said as he let go of Juice.

Jordana shook her head as Jade quickly turned back around and walked into the house. Juice watched as she slammed the door.

"Go talk to her Juice, she won't listen to me." Jordana said looking at him. "I've tried for the last three days."

Juice nodded at her as he walked into the house with Tara and Ava walking out. Ava ran back to the swing set and Tara walked over to the adults but soon as Tara's back was turned Ava ran back into the house.

"Everything ok?" Tara asked as Chibs nodded his head.

"Things just need to smooth over and blow over," Jordana said nodding at her. "Come on Doc, we are going to go pay a visit to the man who was just here."

Chibs and Tig looked at the two of them raised eye brow.

"That damn will blow your head off." Tig said looking at her. "You seriously think for one second that man will think twice? If you do then your wrong sista."

Tara laughed a little bit and shook her head as Jordana grabbed her gun from up under her shirt. She turned it around and held it out in front of Chibs.

"We all know that he won't touch a unarmed pregnant woman and a doctor who can kill him with a needle." Jordana said with a deep breath. "We will be soon enough to get ready for the funeral." She added.

"You have stuff to kill?" Tig asked as Tara pulled a needle from her back pocket.

Jordana gave Tig a smile.

"You warn them any of them Tig I promise you no more unlimited trips to your lovely strip club." Jordana said with a bright smile.

He just nodded at her as the two women walked off leaving Chibs and Tig standing there.

"I can see why you like her." Tig said looking at Chibs. "She is a MILF, a bitch, and a go getter."

"Shut up." Chibs said hitting the man upside his head as they walked out of the back yard the same direction as the females.

Juice looked at his daughter who was sitting in the living room looking up at him.

"Daddy is momma ok?" Ava asked looking up at him with her eyes mirroring his.

"Yea darling, I'm going to go talk to her so stay in here ok?" Juice said looking at her.

Ava nodded at him as he turned on the TV handing her the remote. Juice walked into the bedroom and saw Jade laying on the bed curled up in a ball trying to control her breathing and tears.

"It's ok baby." Juice said as he kicked his boots off and crawled into the bed behind her.

Jade rolled over to face him as he started down at her and wiped some tears away off of her cheeks. He pulled her closer to him and put his head on top of hers.

"I don't want them to hate me." Jade said breathing heavy. "If I could change spots with Donna I would."

Juice looked a head as he kissed her head.

"I know you would." Juice said just above a whisper. "I know darling."

Jade held onto him as he held onto her tighter.


	17. Chapter 17 repost

**Yes I am very aware this is a short chapter. But I promise you guys it's worth it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I only own Jade, Jordana, Ava, and the unborn twins. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jordana looked at the house from the curve side as Tara stood beside her with a lot of people walking in and out of the house.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tara asked looking straight a head.

"Why not?" Jordana said looking at her. "The house is full of people so too many witness for him to kill us ok me but still."

Tara shook her head as they walked towards the house.

"You do belong to the club." Tara said looking at her. "I can see why Gemma wanted you to be with Jax."

Jordana laughed as the door opened with a small woman with a smile on her face.

"Hello Mary we are here to Op I mean Harry." Jordana said as the older woman looked at her. "I'm a friend he grew up with. I'm Jordana Unser."

The older woman nodded at her with a smile.

"Do come on in, he is in his bedroom at the moment." Mary said looking at her. "Do make your selves at home."

Tara and Jordana both nodded at her as she quickly ran off to help other guest in her son's home.

"This way." Jordana said nodding towards the hallway. "I feel bad that I know where his bedroom is and that is only because of Donna."

Tara shook her head as she followed her down the hallway. Jordana knocked on the door to the bedroom and waited. Opie opened the door and let a growl slip past his lip.

"I come unarmed and in peace." Jordana said holding up her shirt and doing a twist. "Now let me in please."

Before he could reply, Tara peeked her head onto the shoulder of Jordana and held up a needle with a bright grin.

"Great." Opie said as he moved out of the way letting the two of them into the bedroom.

He shut the door behind them. He looked at the two of them as they turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" Opie asked with a raised eye brow.

Jordana sighed a little bit .

"Opie give my sister a break." Jordana said shaking her head as she stared at him. "It isn't like we have some twin magic thing where we can look into a crystal ball and go oh we are going to get shot today. Opie she is just as hurt as you! She blames her self! That girl hasn't eaten, slept, barely realizes when Ava is in the room. You might have married Donna but Jade was friends with her. Both of you are suffering period."

Opie ran his head over his face and blew out some air he has been holding in.

"It was her car Jordana, those bullets were meant for her." Opie said as he sat down on the bed.

Jordana looked at Tara who was looking as if she thinking he was a lost cause.

"Tara let me talk to Opie alone." Jordana said nodding at her. "If I need you I'll yell needle."

"Alright, I don't want to use the needle Opie." Tara said with a grin as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Jordana sat down beside Opie on the bed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Look I'm not saying that they weren't meant for my sister." Jordana said in a quiet one. "Since we got back into Charming we all knew that there would be risk involved. You knew and Donna knew that there were risk for this club. We all did. Things are fucked up seriously. Look how my life turned out."

Opie laughed a little bit.

"True, I expected you to be married to Jax by now with at least three kids running around." Opie said nodding at her. "But look at ya, your knocked up by a old man."

"The old man knows a thing or two in the bed now." Jordana said with a wink causing Opie to groan loudly.

Jordana shook her head and looked at him.

"Look I can tell you this won't be easy." Jordana said touching his arm. "But you've got me, jade, the club. You aren't alone."

Opie just stared right a head as if he wasn't sure he wanted to hear Jordana's worse or ignore them. Jordana got up from the bed and caused him to look up at her.

"You were my sister's first love Opie, she cares for you still because of that." Jordana said as she held the sides of his face. "You really need to understand, she cared for Donna a lot because of you. I hope and pray you don't mean what you said to her today. But please give her a break."

She bent down and kissed his lips gently and looked at him.

"I will see you at the funeral." Jordana said as she walked away from him.

Opie stood up from the bed as he grabbed his vest from the chair beside the door and followed Jordana out of the bedroom. Tara looked up at Opie then nodded as the two women walked out of the house.

"Let's go get ready." Jordana said as they walked towards Tara's car.

Juice grabbed a hold of Ava and the keys as he walked out of the house leaving Jade alone in their bedroom. Jade curled up against the pillow trying to keep her self from crying anymore. She stood up from the bed slowly and walked into the living room only to stop in her tracks.

"Let's just see how this rough's their asses up."

Jade went to say something else but stopped as the man ran up to her and put the gun with a silencer to her stomach and pulled the trigger three times. She stared right a head at the person in front of her with wide eyes as he laid her down on the floor in the hallway.

"Let's get the fuck out of here now!"

The noise around Jade went silent as she tried to speak but was unable to. With shaky hands she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket with bloody hands she dialed 9-1-1.

"He he help m mm me" Jade said breathing heavy as she tried to stay awake. "Sh sho shot in stomach. My baby."

Before another word could be said from Jade darkness over came her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys another chapter for you :) I hope you guys like it. Before I forget to say this. I had to repost chapter 17 because the ending did not get posted with it. So before you read this one reread the ending of 17 please. But I only own Jordana, Jade, Ava, the unborn twins, and the new oc that is mentioned later on in this chapter. Enjoy! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jordana are you ok?" Juice asked as he walked up to his girlfriend's sister. "

"Just a slight pain in my stomach is all." Jordana said as she looked at the people who were at the club house.

After the funeral most of the people gathered at the club house with some of the croweaters playing host inside. Jordana looked around taking a deep breath as she saw Opie walking up to her.

"Where is your sister?" Opie asked looking at Jordana. "Before you jump at me momma bear, I wanted to talk to her and tell her sorry about what I said earlier. If Donna would have heard me talk like that, she'd kill me."

"She didn't go to the funeral, she didn't want a fight to break out." Juice said nodding at Opie. "She is at home."

Opie nodded at her as he walked off, Jordana looked around as Juice laughed.

"Old man is inside."

"That old man better not have a crow eater in his lap or pregnant old lady will bust a cap in one of their bitch ass." replied Jordana as Juice shook his head.

He did a gesture like a cat with it's paw hitting her. Jordana shook her head as she stood up and followed Juice into the clubhouse.

"MILF!" Tig shouted as he walked over in front of Jordana. "How are ya darling?"

"Doing alright Tiggy." Jordana replied as she stared up at him. "Got enough whiskey or do I need to run down the street to get some more?"

Tig looked at Juice for a second before looking out of the corner of his eye at the bar.

"We are running low on it so why don't you just head down to the store and buy some?" Tig asked with a nod.

Juice looked at Jordana who just shook her head.

"Wrong answer darling." Jordana said pushing Tig out of the way.

Tig cussed under his breath as the two men went after Jordana who was headed to the dorms. Jordana shook her head and took a deep breath.

"WHAT PART OF I DONT WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOUR CROWEATER ASS DON'T YOU GET?"

Jordana stopped her self as her hand reached the handle. She let a smile go across her face.

"Come on, the old lady is pregnant you got to get some pussy some where?"

Juice and Tig were right behind her with confused looks on their faces why she was smiling. Jordana shook her head as she opened the door to see Chibs standing close to the door with one of the younger girls sitting on the bed in just her bra and thong.

"There you are." Jordana said with a child like tone. "And I see you've got a slut with you."

Chibs shook his head as Jordana wrapped her arm around his waist while he put his arm around her shoulders. Jordana stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips gently. She turned her attention back to the girl who was sitting on the bed with a look as if she was waiting on Jordana to flip out.

"Ok I've got a few things to say." Jordana said looking at her. "This is for a funeral of a old lady of this club. This is not a Friday night party. How old are you?"

The blonde looked down at the bed for a few seconds then back up at her.

"I don't have to answer that."

Jordana raised an eye brow at her then walked closer to the bed grabbing her quickly by her hair that was up in a messy pony tail. The three men stared at the women standing off to the side waiting to jump into action as Jordana held the girl's head back by her hair.

"Yes the hell you do." Jordana said with a hiss. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." The girl mumbled. "He liked fucking me til your old ass came in town."

Jordana looked back at Chibs who just stood there with a blank expression as if he was now too waiting for Jordana to snap.

"Damn darling, you robbing the cradle with this one aren't you?" Jordana said with a small laugh. "Don't worry, I know who you come home to at the end of the night."

The blonde was still winching as Jordana tighten her squeeze on her hair.

"I'm twenty-eight and that man is MINE bitch." Jordana said as she was close to the girls face. "You can have your pick other the other men who don't have a steady girl or a old lady but doesn't care. But from now on darling, you stay away from that man. Be sure to tell your crow eating sluts the same shit. Because this old lady isn't one to mess with."

"She is right, I wouldn't pick a fight with her." Tig said with a grin.

Jordana shook her head as she threw the blonde girl away from hard causing her to fall backwards onto the bed.

"Come on Scottish guy." Jordana said looking up at him. "I think I've proven I'm a good old lady don't ya think?"

"Damn straight." Juice said causing the others to laugh a little bit.

The girl just glared as she held her head as the couple made their way out of the room. Tig turned around and faced her.

"I'm free." Tig said with a bright grin.

"TIGGY GET AWAY FROM THE SLUT!" shouted Jordana from down the hallway.

"Later my darling." Tig said as he quickly ran out of the room.

The girl rolled her eyes as the door shut. Jordana shook her head as she saw Tig coming up beside her with yet another shot of whiskey.

"Don't get to wasted you guys are leaving in the morning." Jordana said nodding at him.

"Yes momma." Tig said as Jordana shook her head.

Jordana felt Chibs grabbed a hold of her hand causing her to look up. He nodded towards the door as Jordana waved at the other two as she walked out. Tig leaned against the bar beside Juice who stared at them as they walked out.

"Never in my wildest dreams and I've got pretty damn porn star ones did I ever think they would end up like this." Tig said as he downed the shot. "I mean I watched that girl pretty much grow up, she was always after Jax. I figured by now they would be the new golden couple. But hey to each their own."

"Oh your just jealous Tiggy because you didn't knock her up first."

Tig turned around to see a small red hair standing there looking up at him.

"Tori?"

The red head nodded her head with a grin as he quickly picked her up and hugged her. Juice stared at the two of them with a confused look.

"Sorry Bro," Tig said as he placed the girl back onto her feet. "This is Tori, she is a friend of Jordana and Jades. She grew up here and was in love with me."

Tori shook her head and shook hands with Juice.

"I wasn't in love with him." replied Tori looking at him. "He is crazy."

Juice shook his head as the door of the club house was just about ripped off it's hinges with Chibs standing in the door way.

"Somebody either find the fucking doctor or call the damn paramedics." Chibs shouted causing people to stare at him. "Something is wrong with the twins."

Within a matter of seconds Tori had her cell phone out calling while running outside behind Tig and Juice. She caught a glimpse of her child hood friend on the ground holding her stomach crying in pain.

"What is going on?" Tara asked as she ran out of the club house.

"Something is going on with the twins."

Tara quickly pushed through the crowd of people to where Jordana was laying on the pavement.

"Jordana it's me Tara, I need to listen to me." Tara said grabbing Jordana's hand. "Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach it hurts." Jordana said as the pain seemed to get worse. "I felt like I was shot."

Tara went to say something but stopped as the ambulance pulled into the parking lot. Everybody quickly cleared a way for the paramedics to get to them. Tara helped them get Jordana onto the stretchers.

"I'll meet you guys there." Tara said as she looked at the paramedics who nodded. "Her sister is also there."

Juice quickly turned his attention to Tara as soon as the comment left her mouth.

"What?" Juice said as the paramedics got Jordana into the back of the ambulance.

Chibs and Gemma both climbed inside while the others stared at Tara.

"Opie left to go find Jade to tell her something." Tara said looking at him. "When he got there, her found the lock on the back door had been shot and he ran inside and saw Jade laying on the floor in the hallway, she had been shot in the stomach."

Juice quickly ran to his bike right as Tara finished.

"Come on let's go boys." Jax said nodding at the rest of them. "Tori, I want you to make sure the people here either understand why we left. Bobby and Phiney help her til we get back."

The three of them nodded as the rest of the members of the club ran to their bikes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys another chapter :) I hope you guys like it! I only own Jordana, Ava, Jade, Tori and the unborn twins. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. I hope you guys like it. I did a time lapse chapter to where things will work the way I want them to. Not the ending by ANY means. So Read and Review Read and Enjoy please. Thank you to the people who have reviewed it means the world to me.**

* * *

"Have any of you guys seen Juice?" Jordana asked looking at the men in the garage. "I've been looking for him for the past three hours."

"Sorry Milf but I haven't seen him." replied Tig as he looked at her.

Jordana looked down at her stomach that had gotten bigger over the last six months.

"Try the club house." Bobby said as he walked up into view.

Tig shot him a look as Jordana headed off towards the clubhouse.

"Don't tell me Chibs is in there fucking somebody?" Bobby asked with a raised eye brow.

"He isn't that stupid, we've all seen the wrath of Momma Jordana." Tig said with a small laugh. "But Juice is however in there."

Bobby's eyes widen as Tig just nodded. Jordana looked around the club house and noticed it was empty for the most part minus the prospects doing things around her. She crossed her arms.

"Hey Kyle, have you seen Juice?" Jordana said causing the boy to stiffen. "Don't lie to me boy, I can make you or break you."

"He is in his dorm."replied Kyle.

Jordana gave him a nod as she headed towards the hallway.

"You might want to go get Tig so he can prevent a murder." Jordana said peeking her head around the corner of the bar.

Within a matter of seconds the two men were out the door yelling. Jordana walked further down the hallway and quickly snatched the door open to see two figures going at it under the covers.

"Hey Juice." Jordana said causing all movement to go still.

She shook her head as she looked down as the two figures were moving around trying to find clothes. Jordana looked back up and laughed.

"Bra and thong are by the door Ima." Jordana said causing a body to go stiff once more. "I saw your car."

Juice's head peeked out from up under the covers to see his girlfriend's sister standing in the doorway with a blank expression on her face.

"Hello Jordana." Juice said with a grin.

"Get dressed." Jordana said as she stared at him. "Ima get dressed and get the hell out."

The blonde looked at her with raised eyebrow and stared at her.

"I don't have to do a damn thing because you aren't in charge." Ima said with a grin as she slipped a long shirt over her head.

Jordana just shook her head with a laugh as she walked out of the room closing the door. Tig rounded the corner as he saw Jordana almost knocking her over.

"Gotcha." Tig said with a laugh as he caught her. "No blood shed?"

"No not yet." Jordana said as she walked away from him. "At leat for now."

She kissed his cheek as she walked over to the bar and sat down on the stool beside Phiney who gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"How are the future bike riders?" Phiney asked as he looked at Jordana breathing a bit heavier than normal.

"Giving me a fit a this moment." Jordana said nodding at him. "We are going to the hospital tonight to be induced."

Phiney gave wide eyes causing Jordana to laugh at him.

"Don't worry, by morning there will be two more new members." Jordana said as she rubbed her stomach. "If you'll excuse me phiney I'm going to go outside and get my gun."

She hopped off the stool with Tig hot her heels as she made her way back into the hot heat of California.

"Now now don't be mean." Tig said as they reached her car. "We don't need you in jail before you have Chibs one and Chibs two."

Jordana opened her door and bent down grabbed her small pistol and checked to make sure there were bullets inside.

"Now Tig if you don't move I'll put one in you." Jordana said turning as she cocked the gun. "I can get away with murder, I can plead insanity because of hormones."

Tig held his hands up as he moved out of her.

"Besides, I'm not going to kill them." Jordana said walking over to Ima's car. "Just her car."

Right as the door opened and Ima walked out Jordana gave out a bright grin as she started to unloaded bullets into the porn star's car. Jordana's gun went empty causing her to cuss under her breath as Ima's eyes widen.

"MY CAR!" shouted Ima as she walked over to where Jordana was standing. "Have you lost your damn pregnant mind?"

Jordana laughed a little bit as she looked at her work.

"No, that is for fucking my sister's man when she is in coma." Jordana said looking at her. "She can't do anything about it, so I did it."

Jordana walked away from Ima who looked as if she had lost her best friend. Tig shook his head as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Tori will be here tonight." Tig said as he grabbed her gun from her hand. "She'll be pissed she missed the show."

"No she'll be pissed because she didn't get to join in on it." Jordana said correcting him with a grin.

Juice sat down on the picnic table under the shelter as Jordana made her way over to where he was sitting alone while Tig went over to Ima.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Jordana said looking at him. "Your old lady is in the hospital fighting for her life and your fucking that crow eater? She has been passed around to just about everybody."

Juice ran his hand over his face as Jordana stood in front of him.

"I don't know." Juice said shaking his head. "I don't have a clue."

"You better get a damn clue." Jordana said as she made him face her. "She is fighting for her life you know that. She is in love with you and you fucking cheat with a slut. Juice how the hell do you think she will feel when she finds out?"

Juice stared at her.

"Juice I love you like a brother." Jordana said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But you are crossing a line and your close to not coming back. Jade will find out she always will. I might not tell her, you might not but that damn bitch likes to open her mouth about whose cock she had in her worn out pussy when she is drunk."

Juice went to say something but stopped as Jordana put her hand up to stop him. She just shook her head as she walked off leaving him sitting there alone. Tig walked up to him.

"I am going to warn you, you should know this however." Tig said as he leaned against the table facing away from Juice. "Jade isn't as forgiven as Jordana, it takes work. But it's better to tell her instead of finding out."

Jordana walked over to the garage and looked into the office to see Gemma sitting there looking over some of the paper work.

"Hey Grandma." Jordana said with a teasing tone.

"Hey baby or should I say babies." replied Gemma as Jordana walked into the office.

The two women hugged each other. Gemma looked out the door to see Juice sitting there talking with Tig. Ima walked into the office while Gemma and Jordana glared at her.

"Go to another shop." Jordana said with a half grin. "We don't do body work." She added.

Gemma grinned as she walked out of the office.

"I've taught you well my dear." Gemma said with a laugh. "By the way you've got great aim, we've got to together with Tara after the babies are born and we help her practice."

"Lovely, maybe that bitch will be the target." Jordana said shaking her head. "Oh yea I want you to be there tonight when the twins are born Gemma, since Jade can't be I want you there please." She added.

Gemma let a smile spread across her face as she stood up as Jordana did.

"Not a problem sweetheart, I'd love to be there." Gemma said hugging the much younger woman. "What time do I need to be there?"

"I'll be going there in about an hour so about two hours." Jordana said nodding at her. "I'll see you there."

Gemma nodded at her as the watched walk out of the office and right into Chibs arms. Gemma stared at the some what mismatched couple but smiled.

"The way it is suppose to be." Gemma said to her self nodding.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I have another chapter done :) took me 2 hours but I got it. So I want you guys to read and review. Read and Enjoy. I only own, Jade, Jordana, Ava, Tori, and the lovely twins who shall be born in this chapter. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Jordana adjusted her self as she sat in the hospital bed.

"I wish they would get this show on the road." Jordana said with a small laugh.

Chibs laughed at the comment as he sat down beside her in the chair. Tori walked into the room with Tig close behind her.

"Hey." Tori said as she walked around the bed and gave the soon to be mother a hug.

"How are ya holding up Milf?" Tig asked as he stayed at the foot of the bed.

Jordana just shrugged her shoulders and yawned a little bit.

"I'm waiting for them to start the dip so we can get this show on the road." Jordana said as a nurse walked in. "I'm ready to meet them."

The nurse laughed at the comment as she walked to the cabinet area above the sink and pulled some gloves out and put them in her scrub pockets.

"It won't be to much longer, since you requested Doctor Tara to do this." The nurse said nodding at her. "She is handling another patient but she said once she is done she will be right up."

"Alright, tell her I said hurry up." Jordana said with a nervous laugh.

The young girl nodded at her as she walked out of the room leaving them alone.

"Have either of you seen Gemma?" Jordana asked looking at Tig and Tori who only nodded. "I asked her to be here since Jade couldn't."

"She'll show up for ya." replied Tori nodding at her. "Your her almost daughter so you know she'll show up."

Jordana nodded at her as she put her head back onto the pillow and turned her head to the side to see out her window to see Jade laying in the hospital bed with a breathing machine keeping her breathing. Chibs looked at the direction she was looking and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Now love, just think we are bring well you are bring in two new members to the world." Chibs said as Jordana stared at him. "When Jade wakes up she will be happy to see she has a niece and a nephew."

Jordana just nodded at him as none of them was aware of what was going on outside of the hospital.

"Are you ready?" Tara asked as she entered into the room. "Ready to get the show on the road?"

Jordana laughed as she nodded. Chibs shook his head as he moved out of the way so Tara could check on certain things with Jordana. Tori stood in front of Tig and rested against him and he put his arms around her neck as they stared at the couple in front of them.

"I'm going to check on Juicy boy." Chibs said looking at Jordana. "How long do I have before I need to be back?"

"Mm depends actually, sometimes the medicine is quick sometimes it's slow." Tara said as she put the needle into Jordana's IV.

Jordana stared at him and gave him a nod.

"I'll try keep them in." Jordana said with a laugh. "I've got Tori and Tig here if they come."

"I'm going to go with him." Tig said raising his hand like a child.

"Ok I've got Tori." Jordana said laughing.

Tori shook her head as he quickly followed the older man outside leaving the women alone.

"Tara, have you heard from Gemma?" Jordana asked as Tori sighed. "Shut up."

"No actually, I figured she'd be here by now." Tara said shaking her head. "I'll go see if I can get a hold of her. I'm going to go check on another patient and I'll be right back then I won't be leaving til those twins show up."

Jordana nodded at her as Tara nodded at Tori who sat down in the chair that Chibs had gotten out of.

"She hates me." Tori said putting a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"No she doesn't hate you, she is just territorial." Jordana replied looking at her. "She thinks since you were at the funeral and you hung out with the croweaters you are one."

Tori shook her head and just leaned back in the chair crossing her long legs and stared at the mother to be.

"Do I look like I am a croweatter?" Tori asked with a raised eye brow. "I got a degree in computer graphics and I'm working at a magazine as a editor for heavens sakes."

"I know." Jordana said taking a deep breath as she held her stomach. "Tara is like me, we are protective other the people we call family. She just wants people to be safe."

Tori nodded at her as she leaned forward putting her arms on her knees putting her head down.

"She thinks I want Jax." Tori said looking up at her with a little smile. "Don't get me wrong, Jax is pretty hot and all but not my type. So the little doc is ok."

Jordana laughed a little bit and shook her head.

"Tig is your type?" Jordana asked as Tori just grinned. "Ok fucked up but ok."

She went to say something but stopped as she felt pressure.

"Mm Tori go find nurse and you better be calling the damn bastard who got me like this." Jordana said as she winched. "Because I think it's time, shit."

Within a matter of seconds Tori was out of the room and running to find a nurse. Jordana was breathing heavy through her gritted teeth as she looked through the window towards her sister's room. Tara ran into the room behind Tori who was standing in the door way as the nurse ran as well.

"Oh yea you are ready." Tara said as she flipped the cover down. "Where is the guys?"

"I called them, they are on their way up." Tori said as she got back into her place beside Jordana's bed.

Tara put her clothes on as well as a mask and looked up at Jordana.

"We are going to have to start with out them ok?" Tara said as Jordana sat up with help of the nurses. "This is one of the few times a woman with twins is giving birth naturally. If something happens and we have to do a c-section there is no turn back."

"Shut up already Tara and lets have them!" Jordana shouted as she was breathing heavy.

Tara laughed at the comment and sat down on a stool at the end of the bed flipping the covers up and put Jordana's feet into some stirrups.

"Alright Jordana, I want you to push." Tara said looking over the covers.

Juice stared across the room as he stared at the mother of child. Chibs and Tig had called him several times unaware he was just across the hallway. He stared at her with a sad look on his face as Jade's body laid motionless minus her stomach moving thanks to the breathing tube.

"I'm sorry baby." Juice said as he got up from his chair and moved it closer to the bed. "I wasn't there to protect you that day."

He grabbed a hold of her hand and held it tight as he put it to his lips and kissed it. He held onto it as he put it back down on the bed and put his forehead against it. He took a deep breath as looked up with tears falling down his cheek.

"Baby they want me to pull the plug." Juice said as he stared up at her face that was pale.

Juice ran his hand through her hair that was longer now. He touched her cheek with his hand and cupped it.

"I need you here." Juice said as he stared at her. "Ava needs her mom. I can't raise her alone. I've had your sister helping me. Please baby."

He kissed her hand once more as he held it with his hands being shaky. He laid his head down on the bed as Tig and Chibs walked past the window into the room where Jordana was. He laughed a little bit as Jordana could be heard screaming.

"I love you." Juice said as he stared at her. "I need you to be here because if you aren't here then i'm not. You are apart of me and have been since we met. They are wanting me to come back with my choice rather or not. Please baby come back."

Juice sighed as he lifted his head and sat back in the chair still holding her hand. Juice smiled as he heard Tara say that one of the twins were almost there.

"You hear that baby?" Juice said looking at her. "You've almost got a niece or nephew."

Right as the comment came out of his mouth the heart monitor went off showing that Jade's heart had stopped. His eyes widen as the alert started to go off. He ran to the door and snatched it open to see Doctor Bentley and a handful of nurses running towards him.

"What is going on?" Jordana asked she looked over Tori's shoulders.

"I don't know but I'll check as soon as we can get these babies into the world." Tara said as she looked up at her. "Ok Jordana one more push and baby A will be out."

Jordana was breathing heavy and closed her eyes as she let out another scream and started to push once more.

"Come on Jade." Doctor Bentley said as she was pumping on the younger woman's heart. "Come on!"

She kept pumping as the nurse brought in the cardiac defibrillator as Juice was standing back leaning against the wall as he was trying to keep himself calm.

"Clear" Doctor Bentley said grabbing the paddles from the nurses hands.

Everybody around Jade removed their hands as the doctor put the paddles on Jade's chest causing her body to jerk up. They stared at the monitor for a few seconds before Doctor Bentley ordered them to charge the paddles once more.

"Come on Jade god damnit!" Doctor Bentley said as she put the paddles to her chest once more. "You are too damn young to be leaving this damn world."

The paddles gave off a charge once more causing Jade's body to jerk up. Tara pulled her gloves off as she stood up.

"Congratulations." Tara said as looked at the new parents. "I'm going to go across the hallway."

Jordana nodded at her as she walked out. Tori hugged Chibs quickly before walking over to Tig who was standing in the corner. She hugged him from the side as she turned to face the new parents.

"What is going on?" Tara asked as she walked through the door.

"She flat lined." Doctor Bentley said looking up at Tara. "Twice."

Tara looked over into the corner to see Juice who was sitting on the floor with his body against the corner wall trying make himself appear smaller.

"Juice?" Tara said as she walked over to him. "How long as he be here?"

Doctor Bentley looked up at the clock on the wall and looked back at Tara.

"I say about almost two hours and yes he saw the whole thing." replied Doctor Bentley.

Tara bent down and touched his arm causing him to let out a cry as if he was going to be beaten. Tara sat down on the floor beside him and grabbed a hold of him causing him to cry harder.

"It's ok." Tara said looking up at Doctor Bentley who was staring. "She'll be fine, she'll pull through."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everybody, I hope this chapter is good as the others. I only own Jordana, Jade, Ava, Tori, and the lovely twins who are now apart of this story. So read and Review. Read and Enjoy :) Thanks to those who have reviewed this story. :)**

* * *

"Juice?" Jordana said as she stood in the door way of her room.

He jumped suddenly at his name being called and turned around.

"They want me to pull the plug Jordana." Juice said no bothering to hide the tears that were falling down his cheek. "Tara told them I was her husband so I could stay with her, now they want me to pull the plug."

"I know I heard." Jordana said walking up to him slowly.

She pulled him into a hug as he held onto her tighter and cried harder. Jordana turned her head to look at her sister through the window and sighed as she held onto the man that was in love with her twin.

"I can't do it, your going to have to do it." Juice said as he pulled away from Jordana. "You are her sister and Wayne is her dad. I'm nothing but a son of a bitch no good bastard who cheats because he was lonely."

Jordana glared at him and before she could stop her self slapped him across the face. He stared at her as she stood in the hallway.

"I needed that." Juice said as Jordana stared at him.

"I want you meet some people." Jordana said as she nodded towards her room. "Don't think about what the doctors want you to think about ok?"

Juice followed her back into the room to see Chibs asleep in the chair with his hands holding a tiny figure on his chest.

"Juicy boy I want you meet Brianna Felicia." Jordana said picking up her tiny daughter from her small bed. "And Chibs over there is holding Brandon Filip."

Juice looked at the tiny figure in Jordana's arms. Jordana looked up at him and noticed a certain look in his eyes.

"I never got to hold my daughter when she was first born." Juice said looking at Brianna who was staring up at him with Jordana's brown eyes staring back at him.

"I am sorry, I should have thought about that." Jordana said as she put Brianna back down in the small bed.

Chibs moved around causing the two adults to look at him. Jordana looked at the man who held her whole world in his hands along with her heart.

"It's amazing how somebody who can only be a few days ago can become the most important thing in your life within a matter of minutes." Jordana said as Juice stared down at Brianna who was looking back at him.

"I am going to go." Juice said causing Jordana to look at him.

She went to say something but stopped as he walked out of the room leaving the new parents alone. Chibs stood up and put Brandon in his bed beside his sister. He quickly kissed Jordana's lips.

"I am going to go talk to him." Jordana said as she nodded at him. "Don't try and stop because it's time I actually open my mouth about somethings."

"I wasn't going to stop you love." Chibs said as he put his arms around her waist. "Just know that I love you and I wanted to thank you for giving me the twins."

Jordana stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips gently. She walked out of the room quickly leaving the father her children alone for the first time since she had them. Jordana noticed he took a elevator and looked towards the stairs.

"What the hell I need the exercise." Jordana said with a nervous laugh.

She darted through the doors and saying prayers the whole time she was running down them hoping to catch Juice at the lobby. Jordana snatched the doors open to see Juice walking out of the hospital. She walked past the nurses station and out the sliding doors.

"JUICE!" Jordana shouted at him.

Juice turned around and groaned as he saw her coming towards him. Jordana shook her head as he started walking towards his bike.

"Stop walking god damnit." Jordana said as he reached his bike. "I just had twins naturally that's enough to kill a woman. Don't make me run."

Juice grabbed his helmet and looked up as Jordana reached him breathing heavy.

"You need to go see Ava." Jordana said looking at him.

"I can't."

Jordana stared at the man in front of her with a upset look on her face.

"Can't? Or wont." Jordana said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Both." Juice said as he put his helmet on. "Every time I see her, I see Jade! I can't stand the sight of my own daughter because she reminds me of her mother who is up there in that bed on a breathing machine. I can't face her."

Jordana stood there with a glare in her eyes.

"That girl needs her father!" Jordana shouted at him. "She needs to be with her father instead of her grandpa. When Jade went into the hospital you wanted me to watch her. I love my niece Juice so I did it. But you pretty much gave her to me with the social worker watching you. She needs her father not her aunt."

Juice sat down on the bike causing Jordana's anger to suddenly snap.

"I am the one who had to deal with the questions from your daughter." Jordana said looking at him. "At night she always would ask me where mommy was. She'd ask me why isn't daddy with me. That poor child thinks she caused this. Do you not see how she needs her dad?"

Juice stared at head as Jordana stared at him.

"Go see your daughter." Jordana said with a hiss. "I don't want some bullshit excuse."

Before Juice could reply, Jordana started walking back to the hospital. Jordana stopped walking and turned back as the sound of his bike started up. She watched as he drove off not even bothering to look back.

"You know sometimes you've got to either blunt or forceful with that boy."

Jordana turned around to see Clay and Gemma standing there with Ava looking up at her.

"We came to see the babies." Clay said looking at her.

Jordana looked at Gemma with wide eyes.

"What happen?" Jordana asked looking at her.

"Finder bender." Gemma said small laugh. "Come on let's go see them."

Jordana nodded at them as she grabbed Ava's hand as they all started towards the hospital.

"Was dat daddy?" Ava asked as they reached the elevator.

"No darling, that was somebody I knew." Jordana said looking down at her ten year old. "Your dad will be in town tonight at least he better be."

Gemma took a deep breath as they got on the elevator. Jordana noticed how uneasy Gemma was but remained silent knowing the woman would never reveal what was really wrong with her in front of Clay.

"Hey." Tara said as the elevator's doors open. "Aren't you suppose to be in your room?"

"Had a meeting outside with somebody." replied Jordana with a cheeky grin. "Don't worry, I didn't hit anybody so no going to jail."

Tara shook her head and her eyes lit up as she noticed Ava.

"Are you guys taking her to ?" Tara said trailing off.

"I was hoping to." Jordana replied as Clay and Gemma kept her attention.

Tara only nodded at her as she held up a chart.

"I'll come by later." Tara said nodding at before looking over a Gemma.

Jordana looked over her shoulder at Gemma then quickly back at Tara who noticed Jordana was watching.

"What happen to Gemma?" Jordana said just above a whisper. "Don't give me some bullshit excuse saying she had a fender bender."

Tara sighed but shook her head.

"If she wants you to know she'll tell you." Tara replied walking off.

Jordana let out a groan as she turned around to see the king and queen of bikers chasing after Ava who ran down the hallway. Jordana shook her head as she quickly followed in suit behind the three of them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is quick and short but it works though. I hope you guys like it. I am not sure if I am going to be able to up another chapter before I leave to go see my bestie for two weeks. But if I don't don't think I've quit writing I've just went on vaca :P But I only own Jordana, Jade, Ava, Brianna, and Brandon and Tori. So read and Review read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks." Jordana said as she handed her two week old daughter to Gemma who took her without a second thought. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes baby." Gemma said as she walked out of the nursery. "Just a lot of things on my mind."

Jordana picked up Brandon from his carrier and walked into the living room behind Gemma. Tara was sitting on the floor with Abel in her lap and playing with Ava who was enjoying the attention.

"The doctors think that it's pointless to keep her on the ventilator." Jordana said as she sat down on the couch. "Since the guys are out of town, I'm the next in line to have a say so with Jade."

Tara looked at Gemma who was trying to remind unemotional.

"I wish I could do something to wake her up." Tara said looking at Jordana. "Sometimes it's the way things are suppose to be."

Jordana stared at Brandon who was laying in her arms slowly falling asleep. She touched her son's cheek and looked up at the doctor in the house.

"I don't want her body just laying there if the only thing keeping her alive is that machine." Jordana said taking a deep breath. "I'm going to go up there today if the two of you will watch the twins and Ava so I can talk to the doctors and do what needs to be done."

"Sure baby, you know that we are always here for you." Gemma said as she put her head on her shoulder. "I want more bonding time with these two."

Jordana nodded at her and kissed her head as she stared at Tara who was looking at Ava with the same look Juice had when he first noticed how much she looked like Jade.

"When are the guys going to be back?" Tara asked trying to change the situation.

"Not a clue, Clay didn't say." replied Gemma said with a shrug. "Maybe a week or two."

Both Tara and Jordana did a groan at the same time causing Gemma shake her head.

"I promise you two will live." replied Gemma as she slowly put Brianna into her carrier that was at her feet. "If you guys become the old ladies I know you will you'll have to get use to it."

"We can get use to it but doesn't mean we have to like it." replied Jordana as she leaned back against the couch. "I am here to stay in Charming."

"I'm here for Jax and Abel." replied Tara as she handed the small toddler to his grandmother.

Gemma grinned as she sat back holding her grandson who was looking more like his father. Tara grabbed a hold of Ava and started to tickle her causing the little girl to bust out laughing.

"Have you heard from her case worker?" Gemma asked looking over at Jordana.

"The last thing I got was that she had spoke to Juice who said that he wanted to give me Ava." Jordana said as the two women looked at her with shocked looks on their faces. "Yea, he says he sees Jade in her and can't bare to look at her."

Gemma sighed and shook her head.

"That boy, needs to get his head out of his ass." Gemma said causing both Jordana and Tara give her a stern look. "Sorry his head out of his butt."

Both women laughed and looked at her.

"I'll see if I can get a hold of Clay tonight." Gemma said nodding at her. "I'll inform them that you took the choice and did it."

Jordana stood up and looked at Ava who was standing there looking as if a mirror image of her mother when she was child. Jordana handed Brandon to Tara who had her arms waiting.

"I'm going to go a head and go to the hospital before I chicken out." Jordana said as she looked at Gemma who was watching her. "What?"

"I wish I had your body right after I had a kid." Gemma said looking her up and down. "I can see now why Tig calls you Milf."

Jordana rolled her eyes as she grabbed her things and picked up Ava who was beside her.

"Aunt Jordana will be back in a little bit." Jordana said looking at her. "Aunt Tara and Grandma Gemma wants to spend some time with you. Maybe they will take you guys out for a treat."

Tara looked at Gemma with a smile as Jordana walked out of the house. Gemma stood up and grabbed her bag and followed Jordana out the door.

"I'm coming back in just giving her something." Gemma said as she walked out of the door.

Jordana looked up as she reached her car to see Gemma walking towards her. Jordana put her bag into the car and stared at her.

"I want you to have some protection since we all know that Chibs took your gun to get fixed." Gemma said looking at her. "He didn't have time to get it before he left."

Jordana looked down to see Gemma holding out her glock.

"What if you guys need it?" Jordana said looking back up.

"I know where the rifle is in this apartment." replied Gemma with a smile. "I figured it's best that you have this instead of carrying around a rifle."

Jordana grabbed the gun and looked at her.

"When are you going to tell me the reason why you've been acting strange?" Jordana said looking at her.

"How do you think a person should act after the fact that they were raped?" Gemma said before she could stop herself.

Jordana eyes widen as Gemma cussed under her breath.

"When?"

"The day the twins were born." Gemma said without looking up. "That's why I wasn't there."

Jordana went to say something else but stopped as Gemma held her hand up.

"Nobody knows expect for Tara and now you." Gemma said as Jordana stared at her. "It has to stay that way. I don't want something started."

Gemma walked back towards the house before Jordana could reply. Jordana sighed as she got into the car and stared at the house.

"Alright let's go." Jordana said as started the car and put the gun under her pocket book in the passenger seat.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys another chapter for you. I hope you guys like it. Read and Enjoy. Read and Review. I only own Jade, Jordana, Ava, Brianna, Brandon, and Tori. That's it. I hope you guys like it. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Do you want to be in here?" Doctor Bentley said as she stood on the side where the monitors were.

"I can't let her just fade away alone now can I?" Jordana said looking up at the woman. "We are twins, we came into this world together we always thought we'd leave it together. Funny how things don't work out the way you thought they would."

Doctor Bentley ran her hand through her gray hair and walked around the bed and touched Jordana's shoulders as she remained staring at her motionless sister.

"I know this is hard Jordana." Doctor Bentley said as she looked at Jade. "I can't even imagine the pain you are going through. The issues that you will have to deal with."

Jordana grabbed a hold of Jade's hand that was warm to the touch but she felt like her sister was gone.

"Our dad wanted us back." Jordana said as she looked at Jade. "I was going to tell you when we got here but everything happened Jade. He has cancer Jade, he wanted us to be here. He wanted us to out live him not him out live us. Come on please before they pull the plug just open your eyes."

Doctor Bentley sighed as she walked back to the other side. Jordana put her head down on the bed holding her sister's hand. Closing her eyes as tears fell she refused to let a sound escape from her lips hoping to appear strong.

"It's ok to cry." Doctor Bentley said as pushed a few buttons and pulled the tube cord from Jade's mouth piece. "It's done."

Jordana shut her eyes tightly waiting for the heart monitor to do a flat line.

"Jordana I believe you might get your wish." Doctor Bentley said as she stared at the monitor. "She has a heart beat."

Within a matter of seconds, Jordana's head snapped up looking up at the monitor on it's perch. She stared for a few seconds before standing up beside the bed.

"Jade, open your eyes." Jordana said looking at her twin. "Come on, you can. Come on."

Doctor Bentley stared at the twin even though it kind of looked more like a out of body experience due to the fact that both twins hair had grown showing natural hair color.

"Come on." Jordana said trying to keep her eyes from watering again. "Is that a good sign she has a heart beat without the breathing machine?"

"Very, it shows her brain is working." Doctor Bentley said looking at her. "The day you gave birth to the twins, you know she flat lined twice. She end up having a seizure which is the body's way of shutting down. To reboot it's self is a better terms. She is recovering her body is doing it on it's own. Breathing on her own look."

Jordana looked down at her sister's stomach that moving slowly. Doctor Bentley let out a gasp causing Jordana to stare at her then up at her sister's face whose eyes were open blinking.

"Jade." Jordana said looking at her. "Oh my god."

Jordana slowly touched her sister's face with a open palm and stared at her while Jade was looking a bit dazed and confused.

"Don't try to talk Jade, you've got a tube down your throat." Doctor Bentley said looking at Jade. "Blink if you understand."

Jade slowly blinked her eyes causing Jordana to let out a sigh of relief as Doctor Bentley smiled at her.

"Jade, I am going to count to three and when I get to three I want you to cough." Doctor Bentley said as she put on a pair of gloves. "We are going to take this tube out to see how you are without it."

Jordana grabbed a hold of her twin's hand as she watched Doctor Bentley count to three. Jade out a cough and sound rough and horse.

"Water."Jade said just above a whisper.

Doctor Bentley nodded at her and walked out of the room leaving the twins alone with each other to download what was going on.

"Shh don't speak." Jordana said shaking her head. "I'll explain later when you've got your voice."

"How long?" Jade said causing her sister to stare at her.

Jordana took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Long enough for me to have a set of fetal twins." Jordana said looking at her. "The guys are out of town, but I'm sure they will be heading right back once I call Gemma with the news your awake."

Doctor Bentley returned with a plastic cup and a pitch of ice water. Jordana watched as Doctor Bentley handed her the cup the moved the bed just a bit so she was sitting up straighter.

"Drink slow, your body isn't use to the actions." Doctor Bentley said looking at her. "Here is a pen and pad Jade, if you need something I want you write it down not talk. You haven't used your voice box in a few months. It's rusty."

Jade only nodded at her as Doctor Bentley took a deep breath and nodded at them.

"I'm going to go a head and phone Tara and explain things." Doctor Bentley said.

As the doctor left the room Jordana sat down in the chair and looked at Jade who was slowly sipping the eyes and moaned as it hit her dry throat. She handed the cup to her sister and grabbed the pad and stared as if she was trying to think of words to put or even function. Within seconds she held the pad out to Jordana who grabbed it.

"Where is Ava?" Jordana said reading out loud. "She is with Gemma and Tara who has Abel, Brandon, and Brianna as well. I'm assuming within a matter of an hour or so this room will be filled with kids."

She started writing once more and held it out once more.

"I want to see my niece and nephew. Call Gemma." Jordana said with a small laugh. "Ok."

Grabbing her cell phone she flipped it open and dialed a number and looked at Jade.

"Hey Gemma, yes it's true she is awake and she wants to see the twins and you." Jordana said as Jade started drinking the water once more. "Ok see you in a little bit. Call the guys now. Let them know she is awake before Juice does something stupid."

Jade stared at her while she was talking and grabbed the pen from beside the pad and tapped it causing Jordana to turn around. She started writing once more as Jordana walked back to her sister's side and hung up the phone. Jade sighed as she held out the note pad.

"Juice cheated on me didn't he?"

Jordana closed her eyes as Jade let out small cough and put her head back as tears started to fall.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I only own Jade, Ava, Jordana, Brianna, Brandon, and Tori. And the other oc who doesn't have a name mentioned. But I hope you guys like the chapter! Enjoy it because I know I enjoyed writing it. Read and Enjoy Read and Review!**

* * *

"This going to be interesting." Jordana said as she looked through the window to was to another hospital room. "How could he be so stupid?"

"He loves the girl." Tori said looking at Jordana who was still looking at her sister's back as she was in a wheel chair beside Juice in the bed.

Jordana just shook her head and looked over her shoulder.

"He tried to kill himself by doing a drug over dose." Jordana said looking at her. "He left a note saying that Ava was to go to me. I don't give a rats ass if he loves my sister."

Tori sighed shaking her head knowing she couldn't make Jordana understand.

"Love." Chibs said walking up beside them. "He doesn't know what to do without her. Like I wouldn't know what to do if something happen to you."

"You wouldn't kill your self though." Jordana said looking up at him with a raised eye brow. "You've got kids to look after. He does as well but he refuses to understand that and grow up."

Chibs shook his head knowing that she would fight him tooth and nail to make her point the valid one. He put his arms around her waist as he stood behind Jordana looking into the room. Juice let out a small groan causing Jade to put the book down she was reading down into her lap.

"Heaven?" Juice said just above a whisper.

"If this is heaven, heaven looks a lot like St. Thomas Hospital." Jade said looking at him with a horse voice.

Within a matter of seconds his eyes opened and looked towards the sound of the voice to see Jade sitting there beside him.

"Jade?"

"No Jordana." Jade said rolling her eyes as she wheeled the chair closer to the bed.

He closed his eyes and groaned as she looked at him.

"How could you be so damn stupid?" Jade said looking at him. "You tried to off your self with pills? Because Jordana was making the choice to pull the plug?"

Juice remained silent which was like putting gas on a fire that was start to rage.

"We have a daughter that you had to take care of." Jade said with a hiss. "Somebody had to take care of her if I was gone Juice. You put our daughter off pretty much onto my pregnant sister! Who is now a mom and still taking care of her."

"I couldn't look at her without seeing you Jade." Juice said as he looked at her. "Don't know what to do or how to act when you aren't there. I mean I know how to act but I don't know how to be me without you. Make sense?"

Jade took a deep breath as she leaned back against the chair.

"You are completely and utterly stupid." Jade said looking at him. "You were willing to leave our daughter without a true parent because you didn't think you could survive without me? Dude what did you do for ten years?"

"Drugs kept me pretty damn numb." Juice replied as Jade rolled her eyes.

Chibs kissed Jordana's cheek causing her to smile.

"I'm going to head back to the garage, Clay wants to have church." Chibs said Jordana nodded at him.

"Do you mind if I catch a ride with your man?" Tori asked looking at Jordana. "My car is at the garage and I'm suppose to play nice with Happy new play toy today."

Jordana just shook her head with a laugh.

"It's fine Tori, just no letting hands wonders because I know all." Jordana said in a teasing manner.

"Trust me darling your man has nothing on Tiggy." Tori said shaking her head. "I'll meet you downstairs."

She walked off leaving the couple alone standing there watching her.

"Have you noticed that Tig has been laying off the sluts and only been sleeping with her?" Jordana said with a small grin.

"Nope I've been to busy fucking my old lady to worry about another guy and his bed slut." Chibs said causing Jordana to blush. "How can you after having kids with me and sleeping with me so many damn times and my way of words still affect you like that?"

Jordana turned around in his arms and looked up at him with a smile.

"Because darling, they turn me on when you talk about fucking me." Jordana replied with a smile. "Tonight, your mine and I want you fuck me real good. I'm in dyer need of it."

Chibs shook his head at her as he kissed her lips once more. Jordana groaned as he pulled his arms from around her waist and walked away leaving her standing there.

"I love you Juice I do, but right now?" Jade said as she shook her head just a little bit. "I don't know what the hell to think. You were so willing to leave her alone. I don't know if I can do this anymore."

Juice stared at her as she just looked at him trying to keep her temper in check and her tears from falling.

"I've got to go." Jade said as he just looked at her. "'Physical therapy in about an hour."

Jordana went to walk into the room but stopped as Jade wheeled her self out of the dimly lit room. Juice leaned his head back onto the pillow as Jordana slowly slipped into the room.

"I don't want to talk." Juice said looking over at Jordana.

"Too bad." Jordana said looking at him

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of. Jordana looked up at him as she touched his hand.

"I was outside the whole time." Jordana said as he stared at her. "I'm not going to try to convince her to change her mind. She is stubborn and she won't. You know that."

"Very stubborn." Juice said as Jordana looked at him.

He ran his hand over his face as Jordana looked at him.

"Give her time, she is more upset that you were willing to leave your little girl without a parent." Jordana said looking at her. "I promise you that she will in due time forgive you. It might be a few years but she will."

"I can't handle a few years." Juice said looking up at her. "I barely can hack it a year without her. What am I suppose to do?"

"If I know my sister the way I think do." Jordana said looking at him. "Beg is your only option at this point. By the way your darling old lady had a run in with your slut."

Juice's head snapped towards Jordana who stared at her.

"Don't worry, she doesn't know that you slept with her," Jordana said looking at him. "But you better tell her sooner rather than later. It will only add fuel to the fire you kept something from her."

"How the hell am I suppose to bring that up?" Juice asked looking at her. "Blurt it out?"

Jordana just nodded her head and laughed a little bit.

"Glad you find this amusing," Juice said looking towards the window.

"Juice I'm not laughing because I find it amusing," replied Jordana looking at him. "I'm laughing because how quickly you are willing to let the one girl you claim to love leave without even a fight. Your willing to let her walk with your daughter out of your life. I know you a man but you can't be that stupid."

Juice stared at her as she stood up from the bed and went to leave but stopped in the door way.

"If you don't want to be a father Juice, don't hold your tongue," Jordana said staring at him. "Blood you are father and that gives you a right to have a say. But if you don't want to be just tell Jade and put all of us out of misery."

Before he could reply, Jordana disappeared from his few leaving him alone in his thoughts. Jordana walked to the physical therapy room and smiled as she watched the nurses help Jade.

"Hey." Jade said with a grin. "How are the babies?"

"They are great, growing like weeds." Jordana said shaking her head.

Jade nodded at her and winched as the nurse was moving her leg around to get the blood flowing back to her joints.

"I know you guys were outside the room." Jade said trying to keep her mind off of the pain. "I don't know what to do with him."

"Maybe he will come around to his sense after I spoke with him." Jordana said nodding at her. "But honestly, don't worry about him at this point. Worry about getting better so can go home to your daughter who is so much like you Jade."

Jade smiled at the sound of her now eleven year old daughter's name.

"I can't wait to chase her around." Jade said looking at her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys another chapter. This one was very interesting for me to write. I love this story. I hope you guys do as well. :) I only own Jade, Jordana, Ava, Brianna, Brandon, and Tori that's it! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Momma!"

Jade looked up as she was being helped from the car and grabbed the crutches from Jordana getting out of the car. Jordana watched as her niece took off running from the porch towards them. It had been a long hard road for the past two months for Jade. With the physical therapy and seeing very little of Juice, Jade was able to leave the hospital and go home.

"Home." Ava said with a bright smile.

"Yes baby I'm home." Jade said as the three ladies made their way towards the house.

Gemma stood in the door with Brandon her hip who was smiling as soon as his mother came into view. Jordana grabbed a hold of Brandon from Gemma's grip and kissed him over.

"Momma missed you." Jordana replied as she slowly walked behind Jade to make sure she didn't fall.

Tara was sitting the floor with Abel and holding Brianna in her lap as Jade slowly sat down on the couch. Ava got onto the couch beside her mom with a bright smile. Jade reached over and pulled her daughter into her lap and hugged her tightly and kissing her over and over.

"I've missed you momma." Ava said as she returned the hug to her mom.

Jordana sat down beside Tara and kissed Brianna causing her to giggle. Abel was coloring in one of his books as Jordana kissed his cheek as well.

"I am so glad to be back home." Jade said as Ava sat down beside her mom and curled up against her side. "I hated that hospital."

"It's good to have you back sweetie." Gemma said as she sat down on the other end of the couch as Ava stretched out almost touching her adoptive grandmother's lap.

Jade played with Ava's hair as she looked at Brandon and Brianna who were now in their mother's lap. Jordana was talking baby talk to the twins causing them to both to giggle and swing their arms at their mom.

"Have you heard from Juice?" Gemma asked looking at Jade who was now use to hearing his name and it didn't bother her.

"Nope, the last I seen him was when he came to see me at the hospital." replied Jade looking at the older woman. "He told me that he needed to get his crap straight and that he wouldn't bother me again til he did."

Jordana just shook her head as Tara grabbed a hold of Abel and his coloring book.

"What are you coloring you handsome boy?" Jordana asked as she looked over. "Oh a frog, that is a nice looking frog ain't it Momma?"

Gemma looked up at Tara with a smile as Tara grinned at Jordana. Jade watched as Tara nodded in agreement. The girl she was seeing was not the same girl she had met when they first got to charming. She was now being groomed to be the back bone of her man for the club when it was time for him to take his place as the president. Jordana was in a way being groomed by Gemma too. Both of them had changed in some way or another.

"I am in need of a nice cold drink."

Tara looked up at Jade with a grin.

"Are you on meds?" asked Tara as Jade nodded at her. "No beer, get her something else."

"Come on." replied Jade with a pout. "Oh well fine I'll sneak one."

Jordana shook her head as Gemma walked into the kitchen.

"Good luck, the beer is gone thanks to Tig who has been playing watch dog when they guys are in town." Jordana said looking at her. "Well trying to play guard dog but with Tori being around? It's a harder job for him. It's funny."

"Tori?" Jade asked looking at her twin.

Jordana nodded at her.

"Tori Connolly." Jordana replied as Jade raised an eye brow at her. "Yea mismatch but hey I'm not complaining, the sluts around the club haven't been that bad lately."

"That's because the ladies have been keeping them away." Gemma said handing Jade a glass of sweet tea. "I've been teaching them about how to make sure women know that their men are off limits."

Jade shook her head as she took a sip of her tea and let out a small moan causing everybody to laugh minus the kids. Gemma looked at Ava who was passed out asleep.

"I'm going to put her in her bed, she has been playing hard all day." Gemma said as she gently picked up the sleeping girl.

Jade nodded at Gemma who disappeared from sight.

"What has all changed since I was in the hospital?" Jade asked as she put the glass down on the side table.

Tara looked at Jordana as if she was waiting for her to explain.

"Tig hasn't officially made Tori his old lady but he only screws her." Jordana said looking at her. "Happy has a new playtoy that is well pretty much complete and utterly the opposite of him."

Jordana watched as Jade let out a small sigh and was looking down at her lap before looking back up.

"How is Opie doing?" Jade asked looking up at her.

Jordana shrugged her shoulders a little bit.

"Opie has been keeping busy, he rarely sees the kids." Tara said looking at her. "He has a death wise but really doesn't want to face it. He doesn't blame you if that is what you want to know. He is the one who found you when everything happened."

Jade shook her head as Gemma walked into room and sat down on the couch once more.

"Mary was watching the kids." Gemma said as she leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees. "She ended up getting fed up with Op because he would never come home. She pretty much told him he had to take care of the kids. He was their father. She left before he had a chance to say anything."

Gemma looked at Jade who still had that look in her eyes.

"Baby, don't even go back to that stage where you think it was your fault." Gemma said touching Jade's knee. "Things happen for a reason, you don't mess around with fate. Destiny is already determined for you three."

"When did you get into god?" Jade asked looking at her. "I mean come on Gemma let's be realistic here, It was my car that she was driving. They shot up the car and killed her. I was shot in the stomach lost my unborn child that barely had a chance to grow. I have a man who I'm in love who is a complete and utter idiot. He got mad when I kept the fact I had a child with him away but when I am away and she needs him. He ran period. I don't know what to do at all. I'm seriously think about going back to Nevada."

Gemma looked at Jordana who handed Brianna to Tara as Abel went back to playing some toys on the floor. Jordana stared at her sister.

"It doesn't matter where you go, who you are with." Jordana said looking over Brandon's brown hair. "If those bullets were meant for you that day Donna was shot, they will hunt you down. If the people who shot you on the day of her funeral finds out your still alive. They will hunt you down protection or none. So it's pretty much safer here in Charming."

Jade looked at her with wide eyes.

"Safer? Really?" Jade said sitting up straight looking at her twin. "Since we got Charming Jordana we've been beat up, you've been kidnapped, I've been shot in a coma! How the hell is safer? I was safe in Vegas. I was safe away from here."

Jade grabbed her crutches from beside her and quickly went out the back door leaving the other women alone in the room.

"She is starting to realize it isn't easy being the old lady." Gemma said looking at Tara and Jordana. "Time will tell if she is fit to be within this club as true old lady."

Jordana sighed as she stood up from the floor and walked to the back door to see her sister sitting in the chair facing away from her. She went to walk outside but stopped as she noticed Juice walking through the side gate.

"Hi."

Jade looked up to see him standing there.

"What do you want?" Jade asked as he stared at her.

"I heard you were coming home today." Juice said as Jade just looked away from him. "I wanted to welcome you back to your house."

Jade went to say something else but stopped as Bobby, Chibs, Tig, and Tori all waved at her as they almost ran into the house. Jade just shook her head as Juice stared at the house to see Chibs and Jordana standing there staring at the couple holding their son.

"Juice, what do you really want?" Jade asked with bitter in her voice. "Don't give me a load of bullshit either. I've had enough of that with you."

Juice ran his hand over his face and looked down at her.

"I wanted to make a fresh start with you." Juice said as she snapped her head up looking at him. "I have to lay everything on the table."

"Oh god this should be interesting." Jade said moving her body sideways to look up at him.

Juice looked down at her and took a deep breath. He looked around and grabbed the other chair from beside her and put it in front of her. He slowly sat down in it as Jade stared at him.

"You know that I love you." Juice said as Jade stared at him. "I really have done some fucked up shit in my life. Yes trying to kill myself was one of the worst second to about what I'm about to tell you."

Jade looked at him and put her hands in front of her together to keep from killing right away.

"I cheated on you when you were in a coma with Ima." Juice said looking at her.

"YOU DID WHAT?" shouted Jade with wide eyes.

Juice looked down at the ground then back up at Jade whose eyes were full of hurt more then anger.

"I slept with Ima." Juice said looking away from her in a whisper.

Jade blinked a few times as she stared at him.

"You really are a no good bastard." Jade said looking at him. "You know what? That is the straw that broke the camels back."

Before he could reply, Jade used the crutches to get up and walk around and headed towards the house.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Juice as he watched her reach the steps.

"It means I can't do it anymore period." replied Jade as she turned to face him. "You made your bed and you picked a damn good way to drive me away. I hope your happy fucking that damn porn star because that's you've got now."

Jade sighed as she face him but then shook her head clear her thoughts and started up the steps slowly. Juice looked down at the ground then back up.

"Marry me."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everybody! I am not sure if this is going to be last chapter before on go on vaca but I think I might be able to do either one or two more. Depends on how things go Sunday. But instead of listing all the people I own, I'll say this from now on. I own the people who do NOT appear on SOA at all. The Ocs belong to me. So I hope you guys like it! Read and Review Read and Enjoy because this story is about to heat up :)**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Jade said as she turned around once she reached the porch.

Juice got closer to her and stared up at her.

"Marry me."

Jade just stared at him with a small smirk on her face.

"Are you retarded?" Jade asked as he stared at her. "Did you fall and bump your head?"

"No." replied Juice shaking his head.

Jade leaned her crutches against the the railing as she held onto it as she stared down at him.

"You just confessed to me that you cheated on me while I was in a coma with some two bit slut who will take any cock that is willing to get her closer to Jax." Jade replied with no emotion. "You aren't ready for marriage Juice by any means."

"I am too, if I didn't think I was ready I wouldn't be asking you."

Jade just shook her head as she looked away from him.

"You need to grow up first." Jade said looking at him. "You've got to realize that there is another person in our lives who is more important than either of us Juice. That's Ava. You can't keep fucking up and run back saying your sorry thinking it will fix it. I will NOT put my daughter through that. "

"I've changed! I needed time to think." Juice said as he walked up onto the porch. "I really didn't have time process everything. I come back from prison to find the woman I love with our daughter. I had to quickly fall into line! I didn't know what to do. When you were in coma and they wanted me to pull the plug. I couldn't be alone with Ava Jade. She looks too much like you."

Jade shook her head as she stared at him.

"Your missing the point," Jade said shaking her head as she leaned against the railing. "It does not matter if Ava looks like me or you. She still needed her father. It wasn't like I had a choice to fall in role as her mom. When her adopted parents died I was the one in the will who was to get her. I didn't know a damn thing about being a parent. I learned as I went. She didn't ask for any of this Juice. She didn't ask to be here. She was brought into the world by us. You need to realize that you ARE a father now. You can't fuck up and expect for you to say sorry and it's better. It don't work that way."

He went to say something else but Jade held her hand up to stop him.

"You are the love of my life you idiot." Jade said as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You are the father of my daughter and I give you credit and hope because of those things. But I don't think I can bare another disappointment from you. You need to show me and Ava that we can depend on you. I don't want you to leave the club because I know it's what you wanted but I want you to prove to us that you won't let us down. And if and when you do make us realize that? I'll marry you. Til then? No."

Juice watched as she looked at him. She grabbed her crutches once more and walked into the house leaving him standing alone on the back porch. Jordana watched as her twin entered and Chibs walked out of the house.

"You really are a idiot." Chibs said walking past Juice and slapping him in the back of his head. "You knew that she wouldn't marry you."

"I had to try didn't I?" replied Juice with a shrug.

Chibs shook his head at him as Jordana walked outside holding Brandon on her hip. Juice looked up to see her as she walked closer to the two men.

"Don't say it." Juice said looking at her.

"I wasn't going to say anything." replied Jordana looking at him. "Minus I was going to ask if you are out of your damn mind."

Chibs quickly put his hand over Jordana's mouth causing her to look up at him with a upset look in her eyes.

"Leave it alone." Chibs said as he stared at her. "You can't protect her forever."

Jordana pushed her self away from the man she was in love with and stared at him.

"It's my job to protect her from people like him." Jordana said pointing at Juice who stared at her. "I thought he was the best person for her. But seeing what I've seen I couldn't agree more with Jade at this point. He is a no good bastard. He thinks he can do what he wants and say hes sorry and it's fine. I should have left her in Vegas."

"You are her sister not her body guard." Juice said looking at her. "You are one of those women who focus on protecting others you fail to see what is going on in your own life. You'd rather face facts for others then to deal with your own bullshit."

Jordana looked at him then at Chibs who had a blank expression on his face.

"I've my shit together unlike you," replied Jordana with a hiss. "I realized the time I found out I was pregnant that it wasn't about me anymore. No more me. It was them. As far as my life and the issues I've got, I wasn't aware that my life was any of your concern."

"Just like our life isn't your concern." Juice said staring at her. "This is between Jade and myself not Jade, me, and you. Stay out of Jordana."

Jordana stared at him as Juice stared at her.

"Why don't you ask your old man what he does when he is away and gets the need to have some pussy." Juice said before he could stop himself. "Because I'm damn sure if you do Jordana, your realize that your perfect world isn't so damn perfect."

Jordana turned quickly to look at Chibs who was now looking pissed off and staring at Juice who was leaving. Chibs went to say something but Jordana held her hand up.

"Don't." Jordana said shaking her head. "I can already guess, but I know it's the way of the club. What happens away stays away and some return with them. You knew how I felt about that because we spoke about it. You pretty much lied to me. Thanks."

She walked back into the house leaving Chibs standing there in the back yard alone.

"JUICE YOU IDIOT!" shouted Chibs as he stomped off towards the diction that Juice had went.

Gemma looked at Jordana as she walked into the house. Tara stood up from the floor and handed Brianna to her mother who was holding each on her side.

"I'm going to take the twins to their nursery for their nap." Jordana said looking at them. "Then once I get them laid down, I'm going to lay down. It's been a long day."

Gemma went to say something but stopped as Jordana disappeared down the hallway. Jade looked at the two of them and nodded.

"I can handle it here, you guys can go a head and do what ever you got to do." Jade said looking at them. "If we need something we'll call."

Tara picked up Abel from the floor and gathered his stuff from the floor putting them in his bag.

"Alright don't heist to call us." Gemma said as she hugged Jade as she headed towards the door. "I'll call maybe around six or so to check up."

"Ok mom." Jade said with a giggle.

Tara laughed as she hugged Jade. Jade returned the hug and kissed her cheek. Abel leaned forward causing the three women to giggle. Jade planted a kiss on his lips causing the boy squeal. Jade followed them to the door and waved as they walked to Tara's car. Jade closed the door and locked the two locks. She slowly went to the back door and locked it as well.

"This is to much to handle in one day." Jade said as she walked down the hallway.

Jordana looked up as she put Brianna down in her crib as Jade appeared in the door way.

"Are you ok?" asked Jade as she stood in the door way.

"I'm fine, just a lot of stuff has got me thinking." replied Jordana as she looked over at her son who was slowly falling asleep.

Jade watched as Jordana turned the baby monitor on then turned to look at her.

"I can't say I blame him." Jordana said nodding at her. "Since the twins were born it's hard for me to keep from being tired, I am no the same girl I was before. I use to be fun."

"Of course you've changed Jordana, your a mother now." Jade said as she moved out of the way letting her sister by. "What is going on?"

Jordana walked into her room and sat down on the bed putting her hands in hair.

"According to Juice, when they are out of town doing business he fucks other women then comes back to me as if nothing happened." Jordana said as she tried to control her breathing and crying. "I knew the way things worked when I got with Jax and Gemma told me how it worked. They would always cheat but I told him from the start I didn't want that. I wanted to be the only one. I love him Jade and he cheats on me with the sluts who can give him something I can't anymore. I don't have the flat stomach anymore. I'm always tired."

Jade sat down beside her and hugged her shoulders.

"Don't listen to Juice, he is a retarded." replied Jade trying to get her sister to laugh. "He'd lose his head if it wasn't attached his body."

Jordana just sighed as she put her head on Jade's shoulder.

"I could use a stiff drink." Jordana said looking a head in the mirror to see the two of them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Another chapter? I don't think you guys will mind :p I only own the ocs that do NOT appear on the series. I hope you guys enjoy this one. :) I love it! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy :) Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

"Morning." Gemma said as she walked up to Jade in the back yard.

Jade looked up and raised a small cup of coffee at her. She laughed a little bit as she noticed the twins were in their carriers fast asleep in the shade.

"Why are you three outside?" Gemma asked as she put her glasses on her head.

Jade nodded towards the house as the back door was wide open.

"Instead of a stiff drink, she choose to OCD clean." Jade said as she took a sip of coffee. "After Ava got on the bus this morning, I was planning on going back to sleep but instead I was kept awake. So here I am outside with two sleeping twins."

"She is that pissed?" Gemma asked as Jade looked over her cup.

"That would be a understatement." replied Jade as Gemma sat down in the chair beside her. "She doesn't know what to think or do. Because after that day he hasn't called her or nothing. So she is beyond pissed livid is more like it."

Gemma shook her head as Jordana appeared on the back porch and poured a bucket onto the grass.

"Hi Gemma." Jordana said as she wiped her forehead. "I'll be done soon."

"Take your time." Gemma said nodding at her.

Jordana walked back into the house without another word leaving the two adults alone.

"We are staying out of the line of fire aren't we little ones." Jade said looking at the twins who were still passed out. "The whole house is fully clean, I don't see how the hell it can get any cleaner. She even bleached the damn walls for heavens sakes."

Gemma got up from her chair and walked up to the porch and slowly peeked in to see Jordana with a rag in hand wiping the walls down in the kitchen. Gemma slowly peeked around the corner and grabbed the bottle of bleach on the counter top.

"Put it back." Jordana said looking at the older woman. "This is my way of being pissed off and not killing a damn person."

"Your bleaching the walls babygirl, you've done enough." Gemma said as she backed out of the house. "Besides you need a break."

Jordana narrowed her eyes at the woman she thought of as a second mother. Gemma walked down the steps and looked at Jade who had a raised eye brow.

"3, 2, 1" Jade said counting out loud.

Jordana within the end of the count was outside on the porch and looking dead at Gemma who was smiling at her.

"Let me clean my house god damnit." Jordana said putting the rag on the railing.

"Uh not, you've got your sister and your babies outside in this god damn heat because you are pissed off at your old man for sleeping with somebody else." Gemma said as Jordana looked at her. "You knew the damn risk when you were Jax. Did you suddenly thought that they changed?"

Jordana walked the steps and walked over to the hose and washed the smell of bleach off her hands. Gemma put the bottle on the ground beside her feet as she watched her.

"I knew the rules wouldn't change." Jordana said looking at her. "But we had a understanding."

"Men are dogs, the quicker you learn that the better off you'll be." Gemma said looking at her. "You are a old lady to a great guy Jordana, You've got to learn your role within this club. Cover for them when they need it, welcome them home with no questions."

Jordana crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her.

"That's your way Gemma," Jordana said looking at her. "Your the old school way. Tara, Jade, Tori, and myself are the new way. You have a set of rules you live by because you were brought up in that period. Not us. So let me say this to you, Chibs and I had a understanding about croweatters and the pornstar sluts. He went back on it and I'm suppose to over look that? I don't think so. I know my place and my place as a mother and a old lady means I don't back down from nobody."

Gemma looked at Jordana as she walked back into the house not giving the queen of bikers a chance to reply. Jade went to say something but stopped as the sound of motorcycles pulling into the drive way caught her attention.

"Who is that?" Jade asked as she slowly stood up.

Gemma peeked around the corner to see Chibs, Opie, Tig, and Bobby all getting off their bikes.

"A few of the guys." replied Gemma as she looked at Jade. "Jordana, you've got company."

"Tell company to go fuck themselves." Jordana shouted from within the house.

Jade laughed a little bit as Opie was the first to walk through the back fence. He kissed Gemma's cheek as he walked past her.

"Hey darling." Opie said nodding towards Jade. "Woooha bleach? Somebody covering up a murder?"

Jade shook her head no.

"Nope, Mrs. Telford is pissed off at the old man because he supposedly cheated according to Juice." Gemma said looking at him. "She cleaned the whole house with bleach, even the walls."

Opie raised a eye brow at the two of them. Chibs shook his head and put his glasses on his vest and walked into the house.

"Oh hell no, get out." Jordana said as she leaned against the counter top. "I don't want to see you."

Chibs put his hand on the other side of the counter and stared at her.

"It's been almost a week, your still pissed?" Chibs asked looking at her.

Jordana looked at him with a glare.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH TWO BIT SLUTS!" shouted Jordana as she stared him. "YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT SHIT!"

"IF YOU WOULD FUCKING LISTEN TO ME INSTEAD OF BELIEVING EVERYBODY ELSE AND GIVING ME A DAMN FUCKING CHANCE TO TALK!" Chibs shouted at her. "YOU'D ACTUALLY KNOW THAT I DID NOT FUCKING CHEAT."

Jordana stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yea that's right, you are to wrapped up in trying to protect your sister. You don't even give a second thought to ask me if I did it." Chibs said as Jordana looked at him. "You had no problem assuming it. You are still the same Fiona I left in Ireland."

Jordana eyes widen as he compared her to Fiona and even called her the woman's name. Jordana looked around the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the drainer and throw it at him. Chibs let out a small yell as he dodged the object.

"Bloody hell have you lost your damn mind?" asked Chibs as he stared at the broken glass on the floor beside his feet.

"I will say this to you ONE DAMN TIME YOU OLD BASTARD!" Jordana said with hiss. "I am nothing like that bitch. I would never do the shit she pulled. Don't you ever and I mean fucking ever call me that bitch's name again. Because if you do? They might just be your last words."

He stared at her with a blank expression.

"Is that a threat?" Chibs asked as he walked around the corner. "I don't take to damn kindly to threats."

"That is a damn promise asshole." Jordana shouted at him.

The rest of the adults outside stared at the house.

"Should we go in there and break them up?" Jade asked looking at the men.

"No baby, it's better to let them have it out." Bobby said looking around Opie's body. "If we hear like more shit flying then we'll break it up. There has only been one thing broke so yea."

Jade looked back at the house trying to keep her self from running into the house and getting in the line of fire.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, another chapter:) My friend is trying to get it where I am at 30 chapters before I leave for Vaca. I hope I can do that. But anyways! I only own the Ocs that DO NOT appear on the SOA tv series. I only own the story plots that I've put in here. I'll use some of theirs but I'll put my spin on it. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cookies?" Jade said as she noticed Bobby holding a plastic tray.

"Chocolate chip." Bobby said as Jade without a second thought reached for one as he opened the lid. "Don't worry, they aren't loaded. I know your on meds so I figured this would be your welcome home gift."

Jade took a bite and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, now you don't owe me any more after ten years." Jade said with a laugh.

He laughed as the put the tray down on bench beside her.

"You miss work don't ya?" Bobby asked as Jade finished the small cookie off.

"You'd restless too if the only thing you could do was walk around on crutches sometimes and not do what you love." Jade said as Bobby nodded his head. "But anyways enjoy the fight at the house earlier?"

Bobby laughed a little bit and shook his head.

"It was interesting, if me and my wife fought like that we'd still be married I suppose." Bobby said as Jade looked up to see Juice walking past her. "When are you two going to make up? Before you jump at me little one, I know what happened. I was the one who found him. Before he passed out we told him that you had woken up. He said oh shit fuck."

Jade ran her hand through her hair and put it behind her shoulders.

"Bobby what a lot of you guys don't understand is that he was so willing to leave Ava here alone. I get she looks like me but she needed her father during that time." Jade said as Bobby sat there listening. "He showed me that he couldn't face our daughter or the world."

"Did you stop to think that maybe he doesn't know what to do or how to act if you aren't around?" Bobby asked as Jade raised an eye brow at him. "When you got back to charming you guys fought then you'd make up. Fight and make up. That's your pattern. I know you love him and he loves you. You've got to give a little to get a little Jade."

Jade went to say something but stopped as a shadow was cast over her. She looked up to see Juice standing there in front of them. She went to say something but stopped as Juice kissed her lips. Bobby shook his head and got up from the bench walked away leaving the two of them alone.

"Would you let me come back and stay at home with my daughter and the woman I plan to marry someday?" Juice asked looking at her.

"We fight to much right now, we can't do this." Jade said shaking her head as she stood up from the bench.

She shook her head and walked away.

"Fine! I can't believe I'm doing this." Juice said as he started after Jade. "That's what we do, we fight!. You tell me when I am being a arrogant son of a bitch which I am according to most people, I am one 24/7 and I tell you when you are being a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a two second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain the ass thing."

Jade stopped in her tracks as she heard him say that.

"Look Jade, this is not going to be easy by no means. It's going to be hard." Juice said as she turned around to face him. "We will have to work at this fucked up life every day but I want do it because I want you. I have always wanted you. I want all of you forever. You know the whole Clay and Gemma thing."

Jade stood there looking at him along with everybody else in the garage area who was now staring at the couple. Gemma was leaning against the entrance way to the office with a grin.

"Picture your life for me, 30 years from now, 50 years from now? What's it look like? If it's with somebody else then go! GO! I lost you a few times before, I think I could do it again." Juice said as Jade stood her ground. "If I thought that it's truly what you wanted. But don't shut me out because you think it's best."

Juice watched as Jade walked the rest of the way to him slowly with a limp but once she reached him she stared up at him.

"Where did that come?" Jade asked looking up at him.

"You made me watch the notebook too many times." Juice said with a small laugh. "I changed it a little bit."

Jade nodded at him and grabbed a hold of his face and pulled him down and kissed his lips. The group that had gathered around to watch where now cheering. Gemma stood there in the same spot smiling.

"One done and one to go." Gemma said as she went back to her desk.

Jade broke the kiss and stared up at him.

"If your willing to work then I'm willing to help." Jade said as Juice grinned.

He picked her up gently and twisted her around as Jordana pulled up in the car.

"Made up I see?" Jordana said as she put the car in park.

"Yes ma'am." Juice said as Jordana got out of the car.

Gemma ran out the door with a bright grin as she was on the passenger side grabbing a hold of Brandon. Brianna was bright eyed and smiling at her mom. Jade played with her niece's toes through her booties.

"What brings you to the garage?" Juice asked looking at her.

"Well one I want to have the car looked at, because I saw somebody playing around it earlier." Jordana said as Jade looked at her. "Plus I figured Chibs would be here."

Gemma walked around the car.

"Actually Clay sent him on a errand for him but he should be back soon." Gemma said as Jordana nodded at him. "Here to make amends?"

"I figured he'd like to see his kids." Jordana said nodding at her.

Jade shook her head as Gemma smiled.

"Juice get back to work." Gemma said nodding towards the garage. "Clay is watching."

Juice looked up quickly and darted towards the garage. Jade shook her head as the three women made their way over to the small play area. Jordana sat down in the swing and held onto Brianna as she slowly moved the swing while Gemma done the same.

"When do you go back to work?" Gemma asked looking at Jordana who was swinging gently.

"I go back in a few weeks. I don't know if I want to though." Jordana said as she kissed Brianna's cheek. "I've gotten use to them. I don't know if I can leave them."

Jade watched her sister who was a full blown mom mode. She had to admit she was not the same girl she had been years ago.

"Milf, where is your keys darling?" Tig asked causing Jade to jump at the sudden male voice. "Sorry."

"Here." Jordana said as she stood up and fished them out of her pocket.

She threw the keys at him and he blew her a kiss causing her to laugh and blow one back.

"I swear if I didn't know that man I'd be already have arrested." Jordana said as she took her seat once more in the swing.

"Nah, Tiggy is too likable." Gemma said as Brandon jumped in her arms as if he was agreeing with her. "See Brandon loves his Uncle Tiggy."

Jade and Jordana laughed at the comment as the child let out a small squeal. Jordana bounced Brianna on her knee causing the little girl to wave her arms wildly in the air.

"Chib's is back." Gemma said as the sound of a bike got closer.

Jordana looked up and sure enough Chibs was pulling into the lot. Opie was close behind him along with Phiney.

"Hey guys." Gemma shouted once the bikes had been cut off.

All three men looked up at the sound of the queen's voice. Jordana stood up the same time Gemma did as Phiney walked over to the play area while Chibs and Opie headed towards the garage.

"Just business." Phiney said looking at Jordana.

"It's always business." Jordana said shaking her head. "But what he does is his business none of mine. We both made it clear that we would just be friends for the kids."

Phiney held his arms out and Jordana gave Brianna to him.

"You women today are something else." Phiney said looking up at her. "You have your rules and you've got a way of blocking out what is right in front of you. Open your eyes before it's too late and something happens to cause you not to that man."

"When did the men get all emotional?" Gemma asked looking at her. "It's like the women switched place with the men shit."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you :) I got 29! Maybe 30 lol. But I only own the Ocs that DO NOT appear on the series. I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and Review :) Enjoy guys! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here."

Jordana looked up to see Tori holding a glass.

"What is it?" Jordana asked looking at her.

"A screw driver, I figured since you were at home alone you could use something of a pick me up." Tori said looking at her.

Jordana grabbed the glass and took a sip.

"Taste like water down orange juice." replied Jordana as she held the glass.

"That would be the point darling, you barely taste the vodka." replied Tori laughing. "The twins are with Chibs?"

Jordana nodded at her as she took another sip.

"Are the two of you going to make up any time soon?" Tori asked as she took a sip of her own screw driver. "I mean hell Juice and Jade are made up, Happy and Bridget who I might add is completely opposite of him are fine. Tig and my self are good. Hell Opie is seeing his babysitter Jessica. Oddly enough it works. Now the only people who aren't working is you and Chibs. Why do you think that?"

"Because the old man is completely and utterly stupid?" Jordana said as she put the glass down on the table in front of her. "He refuses to understand that everybody makes mistakes and expects me to be perfect."

Tori put a piece of her red hair behind her ear and put her own glass down.

"The man knows you aren't perfect." Tori said touching Jordana's hand. "From what I gathered he is just as miscible as you are. You and Chibs, Jordana, are like a movie couple that doesn't need to be real. Fire and Ice pretty much tells you guys. One minute things are great the next it's all hell has broken lose."

Jordana shook her head and leaned back in the chair and looked at her.

"That's the point, I'd rather be his friend and fight with him then to be with him and fight so bad that if he will leave before the sun comes up and I feel like a slut." Jordana said looking at her. "You've got to understand I'm thinking of my kids in this situation. I can't put them through a situation where mommy and daddy fight all the time and have them in fear that one day it will get worse. Picture perfect is what it has to be."

Tori let a laugh slip past her lips causing Jordana to look at her.

"Come on Jordana, picture perfect?" replied Tori who grabbed her drink and took a sip. "There is nothing in this world that is picture perfect. Everything has it's flaws in it. Nothing is completely and utterly perfect. You've got to work to have the perfect relationship period. You want a perfect life? You fucked that up the moment you got into this club all those years ago. But what you can do to try to make it as perfect as it will get, find your man and tell him that he is perfect for you and that you would gladly be ok with just that."

Jordana stared at Tori for a few seconds who held her hand up to keep Jordana from talking.

"I have been here for a while now and I can see that the two of you love each other. Yea I'm sure you want to kill each other at certain points but isn't that how love is suppose to work?" Tori asked with a raised eye brow. "I know growing up everybody around even your dad thought it was suppose to be you and Jax. I always thought that your obsession with old Scottish guy was more than that. You swore it was the accent and that was it. But look at you now? You aren't a teenage girl anymore. Your a mom and a old lady to Old Scottish man. So do us all a favor, go get him."

"After that speech I would but you've given me alcohol." Jordana said pointing to glass.

"Nah, yours is just water and oj mine however is the real shit." Tori replied with a bright grin.

Jordana grinned at Tori who was holding out her keys to her car since Jordana's was still at the shop. Tori smiled brightly at her.

"Make your self at home." Jordana said grabbing her bag from the counter. "Ava is wth Juice and Jade so your here alone."

"I'll go with you." Tori said with a grin. "I could use a good dinner and show because Tig is with Chibs as well."

Jordana nodded at her as the two women walked out of the house making sure it was locked up.

"Thank you momma." Ava said as she grabbed a hold of the small glass.

"Your welcome." replied Jade as she followed her eleven year old into the living room.

Juice smiled as his daughter put the glass down on the coffee table in front of him and jumped into his lap. Jade smiled as she sat down beside him and looked at Ava who was staring at them.

"You look just like your mom." Juice said looking at Ava.

"Grandma Gemma says I look like both." Ava replied as she turned her attention back to the TV. "I like both."

Jade smiled at her and nodded.

"I agree, I think she is a mixture of us both." replied Jade kissing his cheek.

"I love you." Juice said whispering into Jade's ear.

She smiled at him and kissed his lips gently causing Ava to gag.

"Momma, boys have coodies." Ava said winkling her nose making a face. "Your a boy daddy so you've got them."

"Oh I do huh?" Juice asked as Ava nodded her head and grinned. "I guess I'm going to be giving them to you."

He grabbed a hold of her and tried to kiss her but she was moving out of his way squealing laughing. Jade grinned at the interaction between the father and daughter. Juice grabbed a hold of his daughter's face and started to kiss her over and over causing her laughter to fill the house with sound.

"Save me mommy." Ava shouted between her giggle fits.

Jade snapped out of her faze and started to tickle Juice causing him to stop kissing his daughter and start to laugh. Ava started to help her birth mother tickle her dad.

"I GIVE!" shouted Juice causing Jade to stop tickling him but Ava to keep going. "You win babygirl!"

Ava stopped tickling him with a bright smile. Jade kissed her daughter's cheek as she got down from the couch and went to the floor to color it appeared.

"Staying out here or going in?" Jordana asked as she pulled up to the curve in front of Chib's home.

"I'll go in to keep a watchful eye on the twins." Tori said nodding at her. "I'm not loaded by any means. Not even buzzed. Gotta love being able to have people think you are wasted when your sober."

Jordana laughed as they both got out of the car. Jordana closed the door and looked at the house that was lit up. She smiled at Tori who motioned for her to head towards the house. The front door opened once they reached the porch, Chibs stepped out into the open.

"You told me I could keep them over night." Chibs said looking at the two women.

"I am going to go inside and watch the twins while you two talk." Tori said pointing at the house. "If that is ok?"

He nodded at her and she quickly walked into the house closing the door behind her. Jordana walked up the steps and looked up at him.

"Do you love me?" Jordana asked looking up at him.

"Yes, I've told you that plenty of times before? What do you want me to do?" Chibs asked looking at her. "Shout it from the damn root tops or something?"

Jordana shook her head as she looked at him.

"You never officially said that I was your old lady." Jordana said as Chibs looked at her with a raised eye brow. "Sure I mean I've got the kids and I'm always seen with the man."

Chibs looked at her as he walked over to and stared down at her.

"Jordana Paige Unser you are my old lady and mine alone." Chibs said as Jordana let a smile go across her face. "You belong to me and I will do with you as I see fit. Understood?"

Jordana nodded up at him as he captured her lips with his own. Jordana wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jordana broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"Sorry for assuming, I just don't want to get hurt." Jordana said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I won't hurt you, you've got to trust me on that." Chibs said looking at her. "I love you and those babies. You three are what keeps me sane at this point. I promise I won't hurt you."

She nodded him and brought his lips down and kissed him once more.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everybody. Did I make you wait long enough? Well sorry that I wasn't able to post it before I left. I had most of it written before I left but didn't finish it. I finished it and I hope this chapter makes up for the week that I didn't post. This is the finial chapter of this story. Another story for the series is already in the works. I hope you guys enjoy it. I only own the OCs that do NOT appear on the show. I hope you guys like this chapter and as well as the story. The song I used for this story is called Hero by Skillet. I hope you guys enjoy it! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

**I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away**

"Do you seriously think things would be that simple?"

Jordana's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widen as she stared at the person in front of her.

"Your dead."

Fiona smiled at her as she stepped into the house.

"Did you see me die? No you just got word that I did." Fiona said as she narrowed her eyes at her. "You think you have it made? Bullshit this will be my life. You will disappear or I will with them."

Fiona turned her attention to the twins who were in their carriers staring at the two women. Jordana narrowed her eyes towards her.

**Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)**

"Word of advice to you, never get in between a mother and her children." Jordana said as she lifted the back of her shirt up and pulled her glock out and put down beside her. "Because she is willing to kill in order to keep her babies safe."

Jordana pointed the gun towards Fiona who was staring at her with a blank expression on her face. Fiona took a step forward and Jordana cocked the gun.

"STOP!"

Jordana pulled the trigger only for it to do nothing. Fiona stood there smiling as she opened her hand to reveal the clip that contained the bullets were in her hand.

**I am just a man  
Not superhuman**

"I've been watching you from the shadows Jordana." Fiona said looking at her. "I've been planning this very carefully. You are in dyer need of a hero but nobody is here to save you this time."

Fiona quickly darted towards Jordana who tried to hit the older woman but only let out a groan as Fiona elbowed her in the side. Fiona grabbed a hold of Jordana's hair pulling her head back. She punched her in the stomach causing Jordana to drop the empty gun to the floor with a small thud.

"You wanted my life? You wanted my husband? You've got to fight for him." Fiona said as she threw Jordana to the floor.

**(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate**

Fiona kicked Jordana in her ribs causing the younger girl to groan and fall to her side. Fiona shook her head as Jordana tried to get up. The twins let out screams of crying knowing something wasn't right. Fiona looked over in their direction and started towards them.

"You will not touch my babies." Jordana said as she suddenly got up from the floor and tackled Fiona to the floor. "I will make sure you are dead."

Jordana started throwing left and rights as the twins got louder around her. Fiona was trying to block the punches that kept coming. Fiona quickly turned the two of them over and grabbed Jordana by her hair and started to hit her head on the kitchen floor. Jordana let out screams as she tried to fight back.

"My husband has no right to be with a weakling like you." Fiona said as threw Jordan's head to the floor once more.

Jordana groaned and held the back of her head as she felt something warm. She put her hand to her face to see blood. Fiona smiled at her work as she started towards the twins.

"I told you bitch." Jordana said as she mumbled as she got up very slowly with the help of a wall. "Never threaten a mother about her children."

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn**

"You torn apart my family you bitch, I was coming to find him and I find him with a damn girl who would be his own daughter! Not only that he knocked her up." Fiona shouted at her. "Stay the fuck down, so you can maybe see your children in your last moments of life."

Jordana glared at Fiona who started towards her, Jordana let out a scream as she ran towards Fiona ignoring the pain in the back of her head and both women went over the couch with Fiona hitting her head on the coffee table and Jordana to go through the glass part.

"FUCK!" shouted Jordana as she landed in the glass.

**(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**

Fiona held her head as she noticed Jordana slowly moving around in the glass. Fiona stood up slowly and blinked a few times to clear her sight. She walked over to where Jordana was laying and flipped her over with her foot.

"Goodnite darling." Fiona said as she quickly kicked Jordana in her face knocking her right out. "Weakling."

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)**

Jade groaned as she looked around her house for her set of keys. She had put them on the table in the kitchen when she got back from taking Ava to school that morning. Jade let out a groan as her cell phone went off. She rumbled through her pocket book and noticed it was Ava's school.

"Hello? I was about to call you and tell you I was running late." Jade said as she moved around her kitchen trying to find the keys. "What? Somebody picked up my daughter? Who? I did not say anybody could pick her up. Who was it? What? Thank you for giving my daughter to somebody who is suppose to be dead."

**I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)**

Jade ran her hand through her hair as she ran out to her car and threw her things into the front seat and quickly pulled the covering off and quickly grabbed a hold of two wires and put them together causing a spark and the car to start up.

"Thank you Jax." Jade said as she climbed into the car.

She quickly grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Juice's number.

"FIONA PICKED UP AVA!" shouted Jade as she was speeding down the road. "No shit, I thought the bitch was dead too. I saw what I thought was her body get flown back to Ireland."

**I've gotta fight today  
To live another day**

"Since your closer go to the school and phone Chibs." Jade said as she started speeding towards Jordana's home. "I'm going to check on Jordana she was at her new house, I've got a bad feeling."

Jade hung the phone up and put her hand on the wheel and started speeding past a cop cruiser who turn on their flashers and started following her.

**Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)**

"Want me? Come and get me you son of bitches." Jade said as she put the gas peddle to the floor.

Jade was weaving in and out of the back streets of Charming trying to lose the cops and make it to her sister's house. After about a twenty minute chase Jade had lost the cops and quickly pulled into Jordana's drive way. Kicking the wires turning off the car she darted through the small gate that led to the back yard.

**I've gotta make a stand  
****But I am just a man**

Jade ran up the steps and knocked quickly. She stood there impatiently and peeked through the glass. She noticed things were over turned and saw a arm laying in her view. She looked around the porch and grabbed a old flower pot from the bottom step and threw it through the window causing the glass to shatter. She knocked some of the pieces out of her way and unlocked the back door and ran into the home.

"Jordana." Jade said as she reached her sister's motionless body. "Oh my god."

She moved the broken table away from her sister's body and got down beside her. She touched her sister's head and let out a small scream as she lifted it up to see blood.

"Oh god please on." Jade said as she turned her sister cover to see blood coming out of her mouth. "Please Jordana hang in there."

She ran towards the nursery to see the room messed up and back to the living room to Jordana's body.

"Jordana wake up please." Jade said as she put her sister's head in her lap. "Where are the twins?"

Jordana let out a groan as she moved around pushing come of the broken glass into her body. Jade grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911.

"SOMEBODY HAS BROKE INTO MY SISTER'S HOME AND BEAT HER UP!" Jade said quickly. "They also took her twins! HURRY!"

Giving them the address, Jade put the phone down beside her and grabbed a hold of Jordana who let out a small gasp.

"It's ok help is on the way." Jade said as she looked at her.

**(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today**

Jax sank down to the wood dock as the other held onto him as the man on the boat as Cameron Hayes speed away on his motorboat. Jax let out a scream as the other men in his club held him to keep him from falling into the water.

"He has my son!" shouted Jax as he fell down to the boat dock.

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn**

"In here." Jade said as she stood in the door way. "She is in the living room floor."

She lead the two men into the house towards her sister only to freeze as the sound of two guns cocked. She slowly turned around to see the two men dressed as EMTs holding two guns pointed at her.

"I promised to take revenge for what your sister done to me but it appears somebody has beat me to it."

Jade swallowed hard as she stared into the face of the man who had kidnapped her sister a while back.

"What the hell is your name?" Jade asked as she tried to keep calm.

"I'm shocked you men haven't told you since I've been tracking your sister for months now, my name is Shaun."  
**(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill**

"And with that being said Ms. Jade Unser." Shaun said as he held his gun up. "Will be the last name you ever hear."

She went to say something but stopped as Shaun pulled the trigger and she felt a familiar pain in her stomach once more. Jade's eyes widen as she slowly fell to her knees up and looked up at the man in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the bullet that I put into your sister's head will make it quick and easy." Shaun said as he slowly laid Jade down to the floor. "I'm sure this time you won't survive."

**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

Jade watched as Shaun and the man who appeared with him walked over to Jordana's almost lifeless body. Jordana's eyes barely opened and looked over at her twin who was holding her stomach with her hands on her stomach covered in a mixture of Jordana and her own blood. Jordana tasted her own blood in her mouth and knew it was running from her nose and the back of her head.

"This is for what you did to me you little bitch." Shaun said as he put the gun to her temple. "What happen to you that night, you had it coming. You are nothing but biker pussy and forever will be. They almost killed me for what? A nice little piece of ass? I don't fucking think so."

Jade let out a small groan as he looked over at her.

"Say goodbye to her."

Jordana looked at her sister with not so clear vision as she was being held up by her hair. She took a breath against the protest of her ribs causing him to look at her.

"Want to play the hero again?" Shaun asked as he pulled her hair tighter causing her to whimper.

_[Chorus]_

**I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time**

Jordana stared up at the man who haunted her past and present. She just stared at the face who caused her to run away from her home and then love. Tears started to fall down her cheeks causing the man who was holding her hair to laugh.

"Going to cry now?" Shaun asked with a laugh. "Want me to stop so you can pretend to be somebody's old lady? How about I make you my very own old lady and you can give me that nice pussy all day every day? How about that?"

Jordana just stared at him for a second before quickly spitting in his face which fueled his fire. He let her hair go and wiped the spit from his cheek and stare at her. Jordana gave a small smirk at her work, he quickly backed handed her causing her body to fell to the floor once more. Jade stared at the two of them.

"I will NEVER be your old lady." Jordana said as she spit blood from her mouth. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than to deal with you."

"I was hoping you say that." Shaun said as he put the gun to the back of her head.

Jordana closed her eyes and remained still as Jade watched the two of them in front of her with her eyes lids getting heavy. Shaun grinned as he put his finger on the trigger as he pulled the gun back just a little bit but still very closer to her head. The sound of a gun shot was heard but both twins within seconds of each other were over taken by darkness.

**Save me just in time  
Save me just in time**

"Hey baby." Juice said as he looked around at the dock. "I've been trying to call you back, I'm at the docks. Cameron Hayes took Abel and killed Half-Sack."

He hung up the phone after he left the voice mail as Chibs and Tig walked up to him.

"Did she answer?" Tig asked as Juice just shook his head.

"I've got this feeling something isn't right." replied Juice as Chibs nodded at him. "Have you spoken to Jordana?"

Chibs shook his head and looked around.

"Not sense this morning before I left." Chibs said as he grabbed his cell phone. "I'll see if Jade is with her."

Juice and Tig watched as the older man of the two dialed Jordana's cell. After a few rings it went to voice mail and he hung up.

"No answer, maybe she fell asleep." Chibs said as the two of them stared at. "Twins have been keeping us up."

Tig went to say something but stopped at Wayne's police cruiser pulled up to the dock yard at full speed and put on his breaks causing sand and rocks to fly in every direction. Jax was staring out into the water in front of him unaware that the law of Charming had made his appears.

**Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive**

"I knew from the start." Wayne said as the three men made their way up the dock.

"Knew what?" Tig asked with a raised eye brow.

Wayne looked at Juice then at Chibs before punching Juice in the face and trying to hit Chibs but was held back by Tigs who was having a hard time doing it. The rest of the club ran up the doc with a emotionless Jax behind them.

"What the fuck is going on?" Clay asked as he stood in front of Wayne. "You know better than to come after us."

We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

"Because of those two fuckers my daughters are on their way to the damn hospital!" shouted Wayne causing both Juice and Chibs to snap their heads in his direction. "Yea assholes, you all fucking knew that they were still being looked after. Even with my best men I couldn't have done it alone. You left them alone! Plus somebody took the twins as well as Ava."

**Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)**

Chibs didn't bother to ask any questions got on his bike quickly headed towards the hospital with Juice not that far behind him. Wayne was breathing heavy as he sat down on the ground near the dock fence and let out a small cry.

"I swear to you Clay, if they die I'm going to personally kill those fuckers." Wayne said shaking his head.

"You'll have to stand in line." replied Clay. "We both know that you won't kill Juice or Chibs. Now those bastards who did this will pay with a heavy price. Never mess with any body of our club."

**Livin' in me**

Wayne just stared at him before getting up from the dirt and made his way over to the cruiser and headed back towards the hospital. The rest of the remaining members of the club watched as he disappeared.

"We need to call a meeting." Clay said as he remained looking at the road.

"Juice and Chibs aren't there we can't do it." Jax replied looking at his step father and president. "They won't leave their sides."

Clay remained quiet and nodded at Jax who got onto his bike and headed off not in the direction of the rest. Tig watched as Jax disappeared before walking up to his president.

"He knows something Clay, he knows that something is up." Tig said looking at him. "He knows that I shot Donna aiming for Jade."

"That bitch is a spy for ATF." Clay said looking at him. "That is why I figured that I'd contact with a certain man who wants to claim revenge. Two birds with one stone."

**I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind**

"What?" replied Tig looking at him.

Clay just smirked at him as he walked away leaving his right hand man stunned by his words.

**And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)**

Tara quickly put her gloves on as the EMTs roled Jade into the room causing her to stop in her tracks.

"31 year old white female shot in the stomach found on the floor of her sister's home." The EMT said reading off of a chart. "Jade Usner is her name."

"I know." replied Tara as she quickly went to work on Jade to try to save the woman's life once more.

Tara quickly took one look at the wound to her stomach before lifting the side handles up.

"WE NEED TO GET HER TO SURGERY NOW!" shouted Tara as she ran over to the other room across the cross. "What we got?"

**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time**

Soon as Tara's comment let her mouth both women flat lined causing both doctors and nurses to scramble. Tara quickly went to work on Jordana while Doctor Bentley went to work on Jade both doctor's hand paddles.

"CLEAR!"

Tara put the paddles to Jordana's chest causing the women's body to jerk forward but a flit line remained.

Doctor Bentley yelled clear and caused Jade's body to to jump forward but had no heart rhythm.  
**  
**_**[Chorus]**_

**I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive**

Chibs ran into the hopsital with Juice close behind him.

"We are here to see about Jordana and Jade Unser." Chibs said as Juice stood beside him breathing heavy.

"Are you family sir?" The nurse asked looking up from her computer.

Chibs looked at Juice before looking back at her.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Jordana Unser's husband and he is Jade's husband." Chibs answered as the woman stared at her. "What happen to them? We were told to come here."

**I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe**

"Let me go get the doctor." The nurse replied causing both men to groan.

Chibs turned around to look at the people in the ER room. Juice sighed as he noticed Tara appear from behind the door with the nurse behind her. Tara went to say something but stopped Gemma appeared with Ava holding her hand. Juice's eyes widen as the girl ran over to her dad. Juice picked her up and hugged her tightly as he turned around to face Tara.

**I need a hero  
I need a hero**

Tara looked down at the floor then back up at them and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Tara said as her voice cracked.

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**


End file.
